Highschool X Blonde Yankee
by Daemonn
Summary: Aku Namikaze Naruto. 16 tahun. Aku sangat di takuti di sekolahku karena rambutku yang pirang dan mata biru yang tajam, hanya sedikit teman yang kudapat di umurku yang segini. Aku menjalani kehidupan yang itu-itu saja sampai aku bertemu mereka. Mereka yang mau menerimaku dan bahkan mencintaiku- APAA? MENCINTAIKU!/Harem!Naru, Fem!Kyuu, Good!Kaguya, a bit OOC, and yes, mainstream.
1. Chapter 1

Play Colorful by Sawaii Miku.

Namikaze Naruto. 16 tahun. Seorang murid tingkat dua di Konoha Senior Highschool, murid yang lumayan terkenal. Ya, terkenal karena reputasinya dengan julukan _yankee_. Rambut kuning acak-acakan yang jarang dimiliki oleh orang Jepang pada umumnya, mata sapphire yang tajam, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan sedikit atau mungkin ketakutan setengah mati sehingga hanya sedikit sekali yang mau berteman dengannya. Jika berbicara, terdengar dingin dan pelit kata-kata walaupun sebenarnya ia hanya bingung apa yang harus diucapkannya. Tapi harus dicatat, ia pintar dalam ilmu eksak seperti matematika maupun fisika.

Hinata Hyuuga. 16 tahun. Sekelas dengan Naruto. Gadis dengan popularitas nomor satu di KHS –walaupun ia sendiri tidak sadar akan hal itu- setingkat di atas Kyuubi maupun Kaguya. Gadis yang berada pada urutan pertama _most wanted_ para murid lelaki dan dijadikan panduan berbusana serta perilaku oleh beberapa gadis di KHS. Hyuuga adalah pendonor terbesar di KHS, serta salah satu keluarga terkaya di kota Konoha. Selain cantik, dan pintar, ia sangat disenangi karena bukan pribadi yang sombong walaupun darah Hyuuga mengalir di tubuhnya. Sangat ahli memasak, dan pintar di hampir semua bidang. Tipikal istri idaman.

Senju Kyuubi. 16 tahun. Kelasnya bersebelahan dengan Naruto. Gadis cantik berambut merah panjang dengan mata ruby yang menawan, putri dari Senju Tsunade, kepala sekolah KHS. Memiliki tubuh ideal yang –yah, sebut saja menggoda, dada yang agak berlebih seperti ibunya dan tentu saja menjadi pujaan di KHS seperti Hinata. Hanya saja, Kyuubi cukup galak jika siapa saja ada yang berani menatap dadanya dengan lapar. Sebut saja, ia sangat _ringan tangan_ pada mata-mata lapar itu. Namun, ia sedikit pemalu sebenarnya. Gadis yang paling berkuasa dalam pelajaran olahraga, dalam permainan apa pun.

Otsutsuki Kaguya. 16 tahun. Memiliki rambut keperakan yang lembut, serta mata azure yang indah. Ketua OSIS di Konoha Senior Highschool, berbeda kelas dengan Naruto. Gadis yang paling ditakuti seantero sekolah –selain bahwa ia adalah pujaan hampir seluruh lelaki di KHS- karena jabatannya, ketegasannya, dan darah Otsutsuki yang mengalir ditubuhnya. Otsutsuki adalah salah satu keluarga terkaya di Konoha. Kesampingkan jabatannya sebagai ketua OSIS, ia adalah pribadi yang cukup menyenangkan dan ramah. Namun, buruk dalam menyanyi.

Hyuuga, Senju, dan Otsutuki. Tiga keluarga penguasa Konoha, dan sangat berpengaruh di Jepang.

.

.

Oke, itulah para protagonist utama dalam cerita ini, tapi bisa bertambah tergantung plot. Ingat, ini bukan fic dengan rating M –walaupun mungkin bisa berubah pikiran karena haus pengen lemon- jadi jangan harap akan cerita dengan tema dewasa, plot kompleks maupun konflik yang berat apalagi NTR, _hell no_. Gore? No problem. Thriller? Not bad. NTR? Fck! I'm out!

Terakhir, sebelum menuju ke cerita, saya ingetin bagi para jomblo yang akan membaca fic ini…..

…jangan iri sama Naruto, ya!

.

.

* * *

Disclaimer at Masashi Kishimoto

Characters are based from his manga; Naruto

But story is mine

"**Highschool X Blonde Yankee"**

a Naruto Fanfiction

6.39.

Oh, aku bangun terlambat pagi. Seperti biasa, aku bangun terlambat dengan eskpresi malas dan mengantuk. Jangan harap aku akan berteriak 'Kusooo! Aku telat! Arrgghhhh' atau semacamnya seperti tokoh utama anime RomCom pada umumnya, karena aku bukanlah mereka. Dan itu sangat buang-buang tenaga menurutku, juga terlihat bodoh. Ku buka selimut dan menuju kamar mandi untuk mempersiapkan diri menuju sekolah.

Ah ya, namaku Naruto, pemuda biasa dengan kehidupan sedikit tidak biasa. Seorang remaja berumur 16 tahun yang memiliki sedikit sekali teman, dan ditakuti di sekolahku. Kenapa diumur yang segini aku hanya memiliki sedikit teman dan ditakuti? Itu karena –ah, kalian pasti sudah membaca prologoue nya jadi kurasa aku tidak akan menjelaskannya lagi. Aku hidup sendiri di rumahku yang cukup jauh dari sekolah. Orang tuaku bekerja di luar negri. Ibuku adalah seorang fashion desainer yang sering pulang pergi Perancis-Jepang. Tapi, karena lambat laun pekerjaan ibuku semakin sibuk di sana, maka beliau memutuskan untuk menetap di Perancis dan pulang setiap tiga atau empat bulan sekali.

Ayahku adalah seorang ilmuwan di Nasa, jadi wajar jika ia yang lebih sibuk daripada ibuku dan bahkan hanya pulang setiap enam bulan bahkan delapan bulan sekali. Jadi, cukup wajar jika aku sering telat karena memang tidak ada yang membangunkan ku. Namun, mereka tidak semata-mata meninggalkan ku sendirian di Konoha. Terkadang, saudari iparku yang kuliah di Universitas Konoha sering mengunjungiku dan menginap disini. Yah, walaupun aku tetap merasa kesepian karena tidak ada orang tuaku.

Baik, kita sudahi perkenalan tentang hidupku yang membosankan. Aku sudah siap dengan setelan seragam sekolahku, sebuah blazer abu-abu tua dengan emblem KHS di bagian saku kanan yang tidak aku kancing –hari ini aku sedang malas memakai dasi jadi tidak kugunakan- dengan dalaman kemeja putih, celana kain hitam, dan terakhir sepasang sepatu yang juga berwarna hitam. Setelah semua beres, aku memegang handle pintu rumahku lalu menghela nafas sebentar, dan melangkah menuju dunia luar yang itu-itu saja setiap harinya.

"Are? Aku seperti melupakan sesuatu?" Aku menggaruk pipiku, merasa meninggalkan sesuatu di rumah, seperti meninggalkan barang yang biasanya sering kubawa kesekolah. Tapi, apa ya barang yang sering kubawa kesekolah? Ah, iya aku lupa membawa hp ku. Tapi biarlah, toh tidak akan ada yang menghubungiku. Lagipula aku sudah berada lumayan jauh dari rumah, malas rasanya hanya untuk sekedar kembali dan mengambil hp.

Sementara itu…

Drrt. Drrt. Drrt. Pertanda bahwa ada sebuah e-mail masuk.

'_Naruto-kun, kau pulang seperti biasa kan? Aku akan menjemputmu di sekolah, kita akan makan ke Yakiniku-Q. Oh, dan jangan makan berlebih di sekolahmu atau kau akan menyesal, okey?'_

_._

_._

* * *

Gerbang besar KHS sudah terlihat, Naruto menengadah sebentar lalu menghela nafas sebelum kembali melangkahkan kakinya lebih dalam. Ia terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan beberapa orang yang berbaris dan melihatnya hanya berjalan santai menuju ke dalam bangunan KHS.

"Hey, kau! Kau sadar bukan bahwa kau—

Naruto menoleh sekilas. "Kau memanggilku?" orang yang memanggilnya barusan lantas terkejut dan meneguk ludahnya saat melihat tatapan menyeramkan dari Naruto. Bahkan, beberapa gadis yang ada disana langsung bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

"Bu-Bukan, aku me-memanggil orang di belakangmu."

"Oh, begitu," Naruto kemudian berbalik dan melanjutkan perjalananya. Tak memperdulikan orang di belakang nya yang menatap horror punggungnya.

"_Kusoooo! Padahal aku sudah sengaja berjalan di belakang si yankee itu tapi kenapa tidak berhasil! Chikuso!"_ Akhirnya dengan pasrah siswa itu digiring untuk diberikan sanksi oleh anggota OSIS lainnya.

Dan, akhirnya jelaslah alasannya kenapa Naruto selalu terlihat sangat santai walaupun setiap harinya sering terlambat.

"Haah…. Apakah aku terlihat sebegitu menyeramkannya sampai mereka tidak menggiringku? Padahal aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya diberi sanksi oleh anggota OSIS," Naruto terus berjalan dalam hening tanpa memperdulikan beberapa siswa maupun siswi yang menunduk dan terlihat menghindar ketika berpapasan dengan Naruto.

Naruto menggesar pintu kelasnya, dan semua pasang mata mengarah pada Naruto, ia menatap balik semua murid di kelasnya dan semua kembali seperti biasanya. Kelas yang ribut dengan canda gurau ketika gurunya belum datang. Tapi, sebenarnya mereka hanya takut saat ditatap balik oleh Naruto. Ia berjalan menuju meja yang berada di paojok belakang lalu membuka tasnya, dan mengambil sebuah buku didalamnya.

Pintu kelas kembali bergeser namun dengan perlahan, terlihat seorang wanita berambut lavender gelap dengan mata keperakkan memasuki kelas dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah-engah sedang berjalan menuju mejanya. Sontak, seisi kelas langsung meleleh dan memasang tatapan bahagianya masing-masing.

'_Kawaiiii! Hinata-chaan!'_

'_Suki! Suki! Suki!'_

'_Ow-yeah, bidadariku sudah datang!'_

'_Oppai! Oppai! Uuuuu, Hinata-chwaaaan!'_

Dan beberapa gumaman sampai khayalan ecchi lainnya yang terlalu banyak jika ditulis satu-satu.

Tapi….. setelah Hinata duduk dimejanya, semua tatapan memuja mereka langsung hilang digantikan rasa iri, cemburu, dan takut di saat yang bersamaan setelah mereka melihat orang yang duduk disebelahnya. Naruto hanya mendelik, semua mata tersebut kembali menatap ke arah sebelumnya seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Dan Naruto kembali melanjutkan bacaanya yang tertunda.

Pintu kelas kembali bergesar untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Sesaat kelas kembali hening, namun semua itu berubah ketika melihat siapa yang muncul. Seluruh kelas kembali merasakan euphoria yang menggebu-gebu. Seakan seluruh cupid bertebangan di dalam kelas Naruto. Itu Senju Kyuubi.

"Ano, sumimasen. Aku ingin berbicara dengan ketua murid di kelas ini," ucap red-hot-rubby-boobies dari arah pintu kelas. Seorang gadis berambut coklat berjalan menuju arah si pemanggil.

"Ah, itu aku. Ada apa, Senju-san?"

"Tadi aku berpapasan dengan Iruka-sensei, beliau menyuruhku untuk memberitahu mu bahwa beliau tidak akan masuk di kelas ini karena ada suatu urusan mendadak. Dan ia hanya memberikan ini," Kyuubi lalu menjulurkan selembar kertas yang berisi tugas dari Iruka.

"Arigatou, Senju-san."

"Hu'um." Kyuubi hanya menangguk sambil tersenyum dan melangkah pergi dari kelas tersebut.

Keempat kalinya, pintu kelas kembali bergesar dan ter—

PLAK! Sebuah suara nyaring yang dihasilkan dari perpaduan dua buah bagian buku yang terbuka lalu ditutup dengan lumayan kencang. Semua mata mengarah ke asal suara di belakang. Itu dari Naruto.

Dan muncullah gadis ketiga paling di idamkan di Konoha Senior Highschool. Otsutsuki Kaguya

"Aku hanya ingin memberi tau bahwa Asuma-sensei tidak akan masuk, dan beliau memberikan tugas. Jadi, kumohon agar kelas tidak ribut." Diiringi senyum memabukkan khas Otsutsuki Kaguya.

"Ha'iiiii, seto kaichouuu." Dengan serempak mereka menjawab dengan mata yang meleleh dengan tangan yang di satukan.

Naruto hanya melihat sekilas kedatangan Kaguya, lalu kembali melanjutkan acara membacanya. Sementara Hinata sedang asik menulis sesuatu yang entah apa Naruto tidak peduli.

Tiga detik berlalu sejak pintu kelas ditutup oleh Kaguya.

"Oooooo! This is paradise! Pertama Hinata-chan, lalu Kyuubi-chan, dan terakhir Kaguya-chan! Perfect mornig! Bravo! Bravo!"

Berawal dari racuan bodoh seorang siswa sambil berdiri di atas meja dengan merentangkan kedua tanganya dan berlanjut dengan racuan bodoh, ecchi, sampai hentai lainnya yang juga dilakukan di atas meja. Mereka bahkan lebih senang ketika melihat gadis-gadis itu ketimbang fakta bahwa dua jam pelajaran kedepan mereka akan kosong dan bebas melakukan apa pun.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas, lelah akan kelakuan siswa di kelasnya yang sangat memuja tiga gadis tadi, bukannya apa-apa. Hanya saja mereka terlalu menunjukkan bahwa mereka sangat memuja wanita dan itu malah membuat mereka sedikit tidak memiliki nilai di mata para wanita. Menurut Naruto, seorang lelaki harus pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya. Diam namun mematikan. Tapi terserahlah, itu juga bukan urusannya. Ia lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas lipatan tangannya. Mencoba masuk ke alam mimpi. Sementara disebelahnya, Hinata melirik Naruto lalu tersenyum tipis.

Kemudian Hinata kembali menulis sesuatu di atas bukunya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

'…_..hari ini Naruto-kun kembali tidur di kelas'_

Dan tak henti-hentinya Hinata mencuri pandang ke arah Naruto.

'_Andai saja posisi tidur Naruto-kun melihat ke arahku, pasti itu akan menyenangkan sekali'_

Tangannya kembali menulis lalu berhenti, kembali mencuri pandang ke arah Naruto dan termenung. Detik selanjutnya ia kembali menulis.

'_Aku penasaran sekali ingin melihat wajah Naruto-kun ketika tidur'_

'_Ah, itu pasti lucu sekali'_

Tak henti-hentinya Hinata tersenyum ketika menulis tentang Naruto tanpa sadar bahwa seisi kelas sudah meleleh melihatnya yang daritadi senyum-senyum sendiri.

Di sisi lain, Naruto susah tidur. Merasa bahwa ada yang memperhatikannya terus dari tadi, namun ia hiraukan. Berpura-pura tidak tau memang lebih baik daripada membuatnya harus menengok ke belakang dan membutnya jadi semakin susah tidur. Adalah hal yang sangat membosankan baginya jika sampai dua jam pelajaran kosong.

Bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi. Setelah tidur, timbulah lapar. Naruto lalu bergegas menuju kantin. Ia tidak pernah ingin menjadi orang yang ditakuti di sekolahnya, namun kali ini ia mencoba mengambil sisi positif dari hal tersebut. Oke. Seramai apa pun kantin, sepenuh apa pun kantin, Naruto tidak akan pernah mengantri, sekalipun tidak. Karena semua yang melihat Naruto di belakangnya akan memberinya jalan dan membiarkannya untuk membeli makan duluan.

Padahal Naruto sudah menyuruh mereka untuk tidak melakukannya, dan membiarkannya ikut mengantri, namun keesokan harinya terdengar kabar bahwa ia memaksa seorang siswa untuk pergi dan memberikannya jalan. Mengingat itu membuat Naruto menghela nafas pasrah.

Dua roti, dan sekotak susu sudah di tangan. Saatnya kembali ke kelas.

"Oi, Naruto!"

Naruto menengok ke asal suara, hanya untuk melihat seorang manusia namun kepalanya adalah buah nanas sedang memanggilnya. Cuma butuh tujuh langkah baginya untuk sampai di tempat Shikamaru. Tapi si nanas tidak sendiri di sana.

"Nani? Tumben sekali kau makan di sini." Menghiraukan bisik-bisik tak sedap disekelilingnya, Naruto menarik kursi lalu duduk, dan mulai memakan roti karinya. Ia hanya butuh mendelik untuk membuat suara-suara itu kembali diam.

"Si Fake ini memaksaku untuk menemaninya ke kantin," katanya sambil menunjuk seseorang di sampingnya, dan yang di tunjuk hanya tersenyum… palsu. Naruto hanya nyengir getir menatap betapa menyedihkan dua orang di depannya, yang satu kerjaannya tidur terus, yang satu lagi susah buat tersenyum normal seperti manusia pada umumnya, mungkin. Tapi, setidaknya mereka masih mempunyai teman yang lebih banyak ketimbang Naruto. Itu malah membuatnya semakin nyengir getir, hanya saja kali ini ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Dan, Sai. Bisakah kau hentikan senyum palsu mu di depanku? Kau terlihat seperti gay, rasanya aku ingin menghancurkan senyum diwajahmu itu."

Kemudian semua hening. Seisi kantin menjadi sunyi senyap. Semua mata menatapnya dengan terkejut dan ngeri. Beberapa murid yang berada di sekitar meja Naruto bahkan langsung pergi dengan terburu-buru dan ketakutan.

Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas malas. Mendokusai.

Sai memasang senyum sedih. Merasa iba akan Naruto.

Dan Naruto? Ia pun facepalm.

.

.

16.03

Bel tanda berakhirnya sekolah pun berbunyi, beberapa murid di kelas Naruto nampak melakukan perenggangan. Mencoba mengusir lelah karena seharian duduk dan memperhatikan guru mereka di kelas.

"Hinata-chan, gomen. Hari ini aku harus ke bandara menjemput kakakku. Kau tak apa, kan?" Hinata yang sedang memasukan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas pun menoleh ke seorang murid perempuan yang tampak memasang tampang menyesal padanya. Ia pun menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

Si murid itu kemudian mendekat dan mendekatkan telinganya pada Hinata, sambil berbisik pelan. Takut-takut kedengaran sama orang yang dimaksud.

"Tapi, nanti kau akan piket berdua saja bersama si pirang itu?"

Hinata hanya menepuk bahu gadis disampingnya, "tak usah pikirkan aku. Aku bisa mengatasinya, Amano-chan." Gadis itu hanya memasang tampang menyesal dan meminta maaf beberapa kali, Hinata hanya tersenyum. Dan gadis itu pun pergi.

Hinata menarik nafas. Mempersiapkan dirinya agar tidak gugup, dan bertingkah konyol. Ia lalu menoleh ke sampingnya.

"A-Ano, Namikaze-san."

Naruto pun menoleh, hanya untuk melihat gadis tercantik dikelasnya merona merah_. 'Lagi demam ya,'_ pikir Naruto.

"Ha-Hari ini kau tugas piket bersamaku. I-Itu soalnya Amano-chan tidak bisa karena ada urusan mendadak."

Tik. Tik. Tik.

Dan terdengar suara buku yang terjatuh, kapur yang patah, meja yang bergeser dengan kencang, serta beberapa suara seperti seseorang yang sedang menggigiti blazernya.

'_Ku bunuh kau, yankee!'_

Kompak seluruh lelaki yang ada di kelas berpikiran sama. Dengan aura membunuh yang pekat.

Mereka semua iri karena Naruto bisa berduaan dengan Hinata. Biasanya Amano yang akan selalu menemi Hinata piket. Sebenarnya saat pertama kali di bentuk, yang piket pada hari ini adalah Naruto, Hinata, dan Amano. Tapi berhubung Amano sangat takut pada Naruto, maka ia memutuskan supaya Naruto untuk tidak usah piket dan silahkan pulang.

Keputusan itu sangat didukung penuh oleh seluruh lelaki di kelas, terkecuali Naruto tentunya.

Sementara Naruto hanya mengangguk paham. Hinata bersorak dalam hati. Ia hanya terlalu malu untuk sekedar mengajaknya berbicara. Di saat orang lain begitu enggannya untuk berbicara dengan Naruto, Hinata malah begitu inginya bisa berbicara dengan Naruto, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar bertegur sapa pun tak masalah. Tapi ia terlalu malu.

Hinata memegang dadanya. Berusaha meredam jantungnya yang berdetak dengan gila. Wajahnya bahkan tidak berhenti merona.

Naruto lalu berjalan menuju papan tulis. Kemudian berbalik, dan menatap segerombolan murid laki-laki yang menatapnya buas. Naruto kembali menghela nafas yang entah keberapa kalinya. Kemudian menatap intens segerembolan itu, dan voila! Kelas menjadi sepi karena mereka langsung pergi dengan cepat.

Ia lalu mengambil penghapus dan mulai membersihkan papan tulis, sementara Hinata mulai menyapu kelas. Ia tersenyum senang, membayangkan bahwa kelas ini adalah rumahnya dengan Naruto, membayangkan kalau mereka berdua sedang melakukan aktifitas beres-beres rumah seperti pasangan pada umumnya, dan itu membuatnya tertawa pelan.

Hinata lalu melihat Naruto yang sedang membersihkan kaca jendela dengan santai. Memperhatikan bagaimana tangan kekar itu sedang bekerja. Hinata ingin, bahkan sangat ingin untuk menggenggam tangan itu. Merasakan bagaimana kuat, dan hangatnya genggaman Naruto.

Di sisi lain, Naruto kembali merasakan bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya seperti waktu tadi pagi. Membuat Naruto mengusap-usap tengkuknya.

"Naruto-kun—

Hinata tersentak. Apa itu terucap? Apa cuma suara di dalam hatinya? Tapi rasanya ia mengucapkannya karena sekarang Naruto melihat ke arahnya! Hinata ingin sekali menangis, menyadari mulutnya yang tak kooperatif.

"Kau memanggilku?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Heran.

"E-Eto, u-um, aku ingin ke toilet sebentar!" Ia bahkan langsung berlari kencang keluar kelas, yang sebenarnya bukan ke toilet. Ia malah sedang berdiri di sebelah kelasnya. Menenangkan hatinya yang makin tidak karuan.

'_Ba-Bagaimana ini? Naruto-kun pasti akan menganggapku sebagai gadis yang aneh'_

Ia menunduk pasrah sambil meremas ujung roknya. Tidak ada yang lebih buruk di banding dicap aneh oleh laki-laki yang disukainya. Hinata menghela nafas sedih.

Tiga menit berlalu dan Hinata baru memasuki kelas kembali. Yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah Naruto yang sedang menyapu lantai.

"Na-Namikaze-san, biar a-aku saja yang menyapu," Naruto menoleh, hanya untuk melihat sebuah rona merah yang tebal di muka lawan bicaranya.

"Tidak masalah. Kau sebaiknya pulang saja."

Hati Hinata mencelos. Merasa bahwa Naruto secara tidak langsung sedang mengusirnya. Bulir-bulir air mata nampak sudah menumpuk di matanya dan siap terjun bebas.

"Muka mu memerah. Kau terlihat sakit. Lebih baik istirahat saja, biar aku yang mengurus sisanya."

Hinata mendongak, melihat Naruto yang sedang tersenyum. Ia tak kuat. Ini terlalu berlebihan baginya. Naruto mengkhawatirkannya, bahkan sampai tersenyum padanya. Hatinya semakin berdetak gila setelah di serang oleh rasa senang yang berlebihan. Hinata mengcengkram dadanya.

Ia lalu tersenyum lembut sembari menatap Naruto, "tidak apa-apa, Namikaze-san. Aku baik-baik saja."

Dan kali ini giliran Naruto yang merona. Melihat Hinata yang tersenyum seperti ini membuatnya tak berkedip. _'Hyuuga Hinata, ia cantik sekali ketika tersenyum'_

Naruto membuang muka, malu kalau ketauan sampai merona oleh gadis di depannya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku seperti tadi kalau kau ingin," ucapnya sambil tetap memalingkan muka, masih terbius oleh pesona alami Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata terkejut, ia semakin merona. Sadar akan maksud yang di ucapkan Naruto.

"Ka-Kalau begitu, kau juga boleh me-memanggilku dengan nama de-depanku," keduanya masih sama-sama malu, sampai tidak sadar bahwa tugas piket mereka jadi terbengkalai. Naruto dengan cepat sekali menolehkan kepalanya.

"Eh, kau serius? Itu sama saja ka-kau seperti mengajakku berteman."

"Kita me-memang sudah berteman, bu-bukan?"

Naruto semakin terkejut. Ia bahkan tak henti-hentinya menatap Hinata. Sementara yang ditatap malah semakin merona. Berusaha untuk tetap bersikap biasa walaupun tak bisa.

"Kau tidak takut kepadaku?" Cicit Naruto pelan sambil menunduk.

"Takut? Untuk apa aku harus takut padamu, Na-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto lalu terhempas ke belakang menuju tembok. Serangan mematikan dari seorang Hinata. Pose imut polos tak berdosa dengan kepala yang dimiringkan sedikit.

"Ma-Maksudku… yah, kau tau kan reputasiku? Jadi, yah, seperti itulah."

"Aku tidak berteman berdasarkan reputasi, Naruto-kun. Aku tidak peduli dengan itu. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu memukul orang, melakukan hal seenaknya, melakukan pelanggaran fatal selain sering terlambat. Kau tidak pernah menggunakan reputasi mu untuk membuatmu mendapatkan apa pun di sekolah ini walaupun kau bisa. Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihat ada preman yang sering membaca di perpustakaan," ucapnya sambil tertawa pelan.

"Lagipula, kau memiliki mata dan rambut yang indah, Naruto-kun," Hinata tersentak, lagi-lagi ia keluar batas. Ini bahkan lebih memalukan daripada saat ia tadi mengucapkan nama depan Naruto.

Melihat Naruto yang terus menunduk, membuat Hinata kembali merutuki mulutnya. Ia meremas pelan ujung roknya. Takut-takut kalau Naruto akan menganggapnya aneh.

"Arigatou, Hinata. Kau membuatku senang."

Hinata bisa melihatnya. Melihat seorang Naruto tersenyum lembut padanya. Tatapan matanya yang menurut orang menyeramkan, malah menatapnya lembut. Hinata benar-benar terpesona. Ia bisa melihat sisi lain dari Namikaze Naruto. Ia merasa bahwa sekarang ia sangat, sangat menyukai pemuda blonde di depannya. Rasa hangat yang semakin menjalar di hatinya membuatnya nyaman.

Dan ini berkat lelaki di depannya. Satu-satunya lelaki yang bisa menggetarkan hatinya. Membuatnya menjadi Hyuuga Hinata yang sesungguhnya.

"Doitashimasite, Naruto-kun."

Dan mereka berdua saling bertukar senyum.

"Yosh. Ayo, kita selesaikan piketnya, Hinata." Ucap Naruto semangat. Ia sangat bersemangat dan itu karena gadis di sampingnya.

"Hu'um." Balas Hinata tak kalah semangatnya.

Setelah semua telah rapih, dan bersih. Mereka merapihkan peralatan piketnya, dan menaruhnya di tempat asalnya.

"A-Ano, arigatou, Naruto-kun."

"He? Untuk apa?"

"Ka-Karena sudah menemaniku," Naruto bingung. Untuk apa berterima kasih? Itu sudah tugasnya, lagipula dari dulu ia ingin ikut membantu Hinata piket hanya saja si Amano itu keliatan takut sekali kepadanya. Jadi, daripada reputasinya semakin buruk maka lebih baik ia mengalah dan menuruti keinginan gadis berambut coklat itu.

Mereka berjalan menuju ke gerbang luar KHS. Berjalan layaknya teman atau sepasang kekasih –setidaknya itu yang ada di otak Hinata. Ia benar-benar senang hari ini, bisa dekat dengan Naruto bahkan memanggil nama depannya. Tak sadar, bunga _moe-moe_ sedang bermekaran di sekitar Hinata. Gadis Hyuuga itu sangat bersyukur atas berkah yang ia dapat hari ini.

"A-Ano, kita berpisah di sini, Na-Naruto-kun." Jika Naruto sadar, ia bisa mendengar suara yang terkesan tidak rela yang di ucapkan Hinata.

"Oke. Jaa-na, Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum menatap punggung Naruto. Tak apalah, toh segini saja ia sudah senang. Setidaknya ia bisa menjadi lebih dekat dengan Naruto. Ia berbalik hendak—

"Naruto-kuuuunnn!"

Hinata menoleh dengan cepat ke asal suara, hanya untuk melihat seorang perempuan cantik dengan setelan menawan sedang melambaikan tangan ke arah Naruto.

"He? Karin? Kenapa kau di sini?" Naruto menggaruk-garukan kepalanya, heran kenapa sepupunya ada di sini.

"Mou, Naruto-kun. Tadi aku menghubungi hp mu tapi tidak ada balasan, aku telpon pun tidak di angkat." Karin memasang muka sebal tapi imut. Naruto lalu tersenyum, dan menepuk kepala Karin dan mengusapnya perlahan.

"Gomen, gomen. Kau pasti menunggu lama ya?" Karin hanya mendengus, tapi tak lama kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku ingin mengajak mu ke Yakiniku-Q. Aku sedang ada uang lebih, kau tidak makan banyak tadi, kan?" Selidik Karin dengan mata yang menyipit di balik kacamatanya. Naruto kembali tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Aku tadi hanya makan roti dan susu."

"Yatta! Kalau begitu ayo." Karin mengapit lengan Naruto layaknya sepasang kekasih.

"Nanti malam aku akan menginap di rumah mu, Naruto-kun."

'_APAAA?! Menginap?'_

Dan terlihat lah tiga orang gadis yang berbeda sedang shock berat mendengar apa yang Karin katakan.

.

.

* * *

Hehehehe project baru setelah ga nulis hampir setaun lebih, lanjut ga nih?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer at Masashi Kishimoto

Characters are based from his manga; Naruto

But story is mine

"**Highschool X Blonde Yankee"**

a Naruto Fanfiction

* * *

.

.

Langit senja sudah mulai muncul, menggantikan sang matahari yang mulai berpindah ke belahan dunia lainnya. Menandakan bahwa malam sebentar lagi akan tiba, waktunya bagi sebagian orang untuk beristirahat di rumah. Tapi, tidak untuk dua orang ini.

"Souka. Apakan Kaa-san dan Tou-san yang menyuruh mu menginap?" Naruto mulai melangkah perlahan meninggalkan KHS, sekolahnya yang sudah mulai sepi.

Karin menggeleng, "aku sedang bosan di apartement, dan sekalian ingin melihat keadaan mu." Naruto mengangkat bahu, acuh.

"Bagaimana kuliah mu? Sudah punya kekasih, heh?" Naruto menyeringai menatap Karin, sementara si gadis cantik berkacamata itu hanya menatap Naruto balik dengan bosan. Karin lalu menaikan kacamatanya yang mulai turun dari pangkal hidungnya.

"Naruto-kun, aku adalah salah satu perempuan terpintar dalam keluarga Uzumaki. Dan kau tanya bagaimana kuliah ku? Lucu sekali," dengan pongah Karin membalas pertanyaan Naruto. Si blonde menepuk keningnya, sadar bahwa ia menanyakan sesuatu yang salah pada sepupunya.

"Dan, soal kekasih, seharusnya aku yang menanyakannya. Kau sudah 16 tahun dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kau menyukai seorang gadis- " Karin tersentak, seolah menyadari sesuatu.

"Nee, Naruto-kun. Kau… normal bukan?"

Naruto berhenti melangkah. Matanya terhalang oleh rambut pirangnya yang acak-acakan. Aura gelap kemerah-merahan menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Karin. Kau. Serius bertanya seperti itu padaku?" Mata merahnya menyala, sorot mata buas, dan aura menyesakkan membuat Karin ketakutan setengah mati melihat adik sepupunya yang terlihat seperti Raja Iblis dari anime tetangga.

"Ampuuunn, Naruto-kuuunnn!"

Naruto mengela nafas yang ke 321-nya. Hari ini lebih terasa merepotkan dibanding hari-hari sebelumnnya. Naruto lalu memegang kedua bahu Karin, merendahkan badannya agar bisa sejajar dengan Karin. Membuat si megane mau tak mau menatap ke arah Naruto. Ia bisa melihat bahwa sepupunya menatapnya lembut, tersenyum manis, dengan latar senja yang mulai meredup. Sangat romantis. Memunculkan desiran aneh pada Karin.

"Na-Naruto-kun. Kita i-ini saudara, ja-jadi jangan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh, apalagi ini te-tempat umum," rona tipis terlihat di sekitar pipi Karin. Jari-jarinya bergerak lembut tak beraturan, menandakan bahwa ia gugup.

Naruto. Saat ini ia ingin sekali meloncat ke kolam manusia yang berada tiga puluh meter di sebelah kanan belakangnya. Demi seluruh berandalan di Konoha, kenapa ia selalu membuat orang-orang salah paham. Entah apa yang ia ucapkan maupun dari gestur tubuh yang ia buat, selalu aja ada orang yang salah mengartikannya.

Dan dari semua orang itu, kenapa sepupunya juga ikut-ikutan salah paham?! Malah mengartikannya dalam hal-hal romantis yang bahkan bagi Naruto sekalipun tak pernah terpikirkan. Ia sekarang makin ternganga melihat muka Karin yang semakin memerah dan terlihat malu-malu.

Naruto kembali menghela nafas yang ke 322-nya.

"Lupakan yang kukatan dan kulakukan sebelumnya." Karin terlonjak kaget, shock, tidak percaya bahwa sepupunya mengabaikannya begitu saja, padahal ia sudah dalam mode terimutnya.

"HEEEEE?"

"Kau tidak terpesona sama sekali?" Karin kembeli masuk ke mode terimutnya. Mencoba mengugah nafsu terlarang dari sepupunya.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Karin menutup mulutnya menggunakan telapak tangannya. Terkejut dengan penolakan keras dari sepupunya.

"Ja-Jangan kau benar-benar tidak nor—

"Aku normal! Seratus persen normal! Kita ini saudara, mana mungkin aku terpesona oleh mu." Karin hanya manyun, sebal dengan sikap Naruto yang terlalu serius. Lagipula dia sadar bahwa ada ikatan yang membelenggu mereka. Ia juga tidak akan menyukai sepupunya sendiri, yah, walaupun ia akui Naruto memang tampan. Dan, sedikit seksi dengan kulit tan nya. Dan, mata biru langit yang sangat indah. Dan, rambut pirang acak-acakan yang lembut. Dari semua faktor itu, tetap saja ia tidak akan menyukai saudaranya sendiri. Mungkin.

Ia hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat punggung Naruto. Menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar, dan berlari kecil mendekati Naruto yang sudah beberapa langkah di depannya. Kemudian, kembali mengapit lengan saudara pirangnya.

Dan malam yang menyenangkan bagi Karin, namun malam yang merepotkan menurut Naruto pun berlalu.

05.50

"Hoi, Naruto-kuuun!"

"Naruto-kuun!"

"Bangun, Naruto-kun!"

Aku merasakan ada seseorang yang menggucangkan badan ku. Ini pasti sepupu ku. Satu-satunya orang yang membangunkan ku dipagi hari selain orang tuaku –itu sebelum mereka pindah- adalah Karin. Oke, oke, aku bangun Karin. Kau menggucang ku terlalu kuat, aku sampai pusing.

"Ayolah, ini sudah hampir jam enam. Kau bisa telat nanti."

Aku bangun dan duduk di atas kasur ku. Aku mendengus, telat dan tidak telat tak ada bedanya, toh aku masih bisa masuk ke kelas tanpa harus repot-repot terkena sanksi. Yah, terkenal sebagai yankee tidak buruk juga. Ah, lupakan. Itu buruk sekali.

"Cepat mandi. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan dan bentou untukmu. Lumayan, kau jadi irit uang jajan mu, kan?" Karin menatap ku sambil ngenyir, dan ku balas dengan senyum terbaik ku walaupun sedikit dipaksakan karena masih mengantuk. Terima kasih, Karin! Kau yang terbaik.

Dua puluh menit yang kubutuhkan untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap. Aku turun ke bawah menuju dapur, dimana sepupu ku sedang menanti. Aku dapat mencium aroma masakan di tempat ini. Oh, selain pintar, Karin juga pandai dalam memasak. Benar-benar cahaya dalam keluarga ku. Hahahaha. Aku tertawa di dalam hati seperi orang bodoh. Baiklah, itadakimasu!

"Kita berangkat bersama, Naruto-kun," aku mengalihkan pandanganku, melihat Karin yang sedang mencuci piring. Aku mengernyit.

"Memang kau mau apa ke sekolahku?"

"Tidak. Aku akan bertemu dengan teman ku, dan kebetulan searah dengan jalan menuju ke sekolah mu. Sekali-kali aku ingin bernostalgia saat masih sekolah," aku bisa melihat Karin tertawa pelan. Aku pun ikut tertawa, dasar saudara ku ini.

"Sini piringnya, biar ku cucikan." Titah Karin saat melihat aku sudah selesai makan, aku melangkah menuju tempat cuci piring dan meletakannya. Setelah Karin selesai mencuci piring, aku dan dia pun bergegas keluar menuju halte tempat biasa aku mengunggu bis menuju sekolah.

Karena aku berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya, bis ini pun terasa penuh sesak oleh pelajar maupun pekerja kantoran yang akan berangkat menuju tempatnya masing-masing. Aku menoleh ke arah Karin, melihat ia begitu kepayahan karena terdesak oleh orang-orang dalam bis ini, dan risih. Aku menyipit, melihat seorang pekerja kantoran yang sepertinya ingin melakukan hal buruk pada sepupu ku dengan memanfaatkan situasi ini.

Aku mendecih marah. Aku tarik tangan Karin, memposisikan nya supaya berada di sampingku. Aku tatap pria itu dengan dingin, ada emosi yang muncul saat melihat anggota keluarga ku dalam bahaya. Dan ia terlihat ketakutan, seakan mengerti dengan tatapan yang kuberikan. Kemudian, ia langsung membelakangiku. Aku menatap Karin, ia tersenyum seolah paham maksud dari tindakan ku barusan. Aku hanya mengusap kepalanya perlahan, menenangkannya.

.

.

Gerbang besar KHS sudah mulai terlihat. Naruto dan Karin melangkah santai dalam perbincangan ringan, mengabaikan tatapan terkejut dan tidak percaya dari murid-murid KHS yang ada di sekitar mereka, melihat siswa paling ditakuti di sekolahnya berjalan dengan perempuan cantik. Sementara Naruto hanya cuek saja mendapat tatapan seperti itu, ia kan sudah biasa ditatap seperti itu jadi tidak perlu ambil pusing karenanya.

"Nah, Naruto-kun. Kita berpisah di sini, yang rajin ya supaya bisa menjadi seperti ku," ucapnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Naruto, sementara Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan. Berangkat bersama Karin memang menyenangkan, menambah semangatnya untuk belajar, dan membuat paginya lebih berwarna.

Naruto hanya tersenyum, dan membalikkan badannya. Berjalan menjauhi Karin.

"Jalan lupa habiskan bentou nya, ya!" Mendengar teriakan Karin, Naruto hanya mengacungkan jempolnya tanpa menoleh kearah Karin. Kembali mengabaikan tatapan shock dari murid-murid KHS, serta anggota OSIS yang terkejut melihat Naruto tidak terlambat.

Senju Kyuubi. Berjalan dengan santai menuju sekolah yang dipimpin ibunya, tak lupa tersenyum mengingat hari ini ia akan bisa lagi melihat lelaki pujaannya. Yah, walaupun ia kemarin terkejut bahwa ada seorang perempuan yang akan menginap dengan lelakinya. Ia menggeleng, tak mungkin hal itu terjadi. Ia seratus persen percaya bahwa lelaki tersebut tidak akan menyetujuinya. Lelaki itu bukan tipikal bejat yang suka bermain dengan wanita. Dan wanita itu juga pasti bukan keakasihnya. Pasti!

Baru saja langkahnya semakin dekat menuju KHS, tubuhnya seperti di sambar petir satu juta volt. Ia melihat lelaki itu berangkat dengan perempuan yang kemarin menjemputnya. Pemikiran positifnya langsung pupus. Buyar. Hancur lebur. Berarti mereka benar-benar menginap semalam…. Dan, perempuan itu juga adalah kekasihnya.

Pagi terburuk yang pernah dialami oleh Senju Kyuubi. Ia meremas ujung roknya kuat, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sesak yang amat menyerang dadanya.

Ia menunduk, melewati dua pasangan itu yang kelihatan sedang sama-sama tersenyum. Ia semakin menunduk ketika melewati perempuan tersebut—

"Jalan lupa habiskan bentou nya, ya!" Kyuubi bisa mendengar teriakan perempuan itu, dan dijawab hanya dengan acungan jempol dari lelaki yang tak jauh di depannya. Ia tersentak, jadi perempuan itu benar-benar adalah kekasihnya! Setelah menginap, mengantar sampai sekolahnya, dan kemudian membuatkan bentou. Hancur sudah harapan Kyuubi. Ia merasa tidak mungkin bisa bersaing dengan perempuan itu.

Heh, bersaing? Mendekati si lekaki itu saja, Kyuubi tak mampu. Rasa malunya yang teramat besar mengalahkan semuanya. Dan, di saat pagi ini setelah ia berhasil mengalahkan rasa malunya, lalu bertekad untuk mencoba mendekati atau sekedar berkenalan dengan lelaki itu, ia dipukul oleh kenyataan yang menyakitkan. Ia merasa bodoh setelah membuang semua waktu yang ia punya untuk bisa bersama lelaki itu hanya karena rasa malu.

Kyuubi mengusap air mata yang menetes perlahan dimatanya. Rasanya ia ingin bolos saja. Apalagi hari ini adalah pelajaran olahraga yang membuatnya bakal bertemu dengan si pirang, karena kelas mereka diajar oleh guru yang sama. Sekarang, pelajaran olahraga yang menjadi favoritnya terasa membosankan untuk ia ikuti. Ia merasa tidak mampu bahkan untuk melihat wajahnya.

Kyuubi terus melamun sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelasnya. Ia sampai tak sadar bahwa ia menjadi pusat perhatian –bukan karena kecantikannya- karena ia berjalan persis empat langkah di belakang Naruto. Menimbulkan rasa heran dan cemburu yang amat sangat bagi para siswa, setelah tadi berangkat bersama perempuan cantik yang entah siapa. Sekarang, seorang Senjuu Kyuubi yang seperti mengekor mengikutinya layaknya pelayan peribadi.

'_Lucky bastard!'_ Desisan murka para siswa laki-laki yang melihat mereka. Dan, tentu saja di dalam hati, mana mungkin mereka berani mengucapkannya langsung pada Naruto.

Sementara Naruto terus berjalan menuju kelasnya, tapi ia merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Ah, masa bodohlah. Ia tidak ingin paginya yang menyenangkan terganggu oleh hal-hal remeh seperti itu. _Plays ignorant_ adalah senjata ampuhnya di saat-saat seperti ini, namun sebenarnya ia hanya terlalu malas untuk sekedar menengok kebelakang.

Pintu kelas terbuka, Naruto melihat kelasnya sudah mulai cukup ramai. Berjalan pelan menuju mejanya, menarik kursi, lalu duduk. Mengarahkan matanya ke samping ke arah jendela, ia bisa melihat langit biru dan awan yang bergerak perlahan mengikuti hembusan angin. Ah, melihat awan memang membuatnya rileks. Tenang dan menghanyutkan, itulah awan. Cantik dan menenangkan, itulah Hyuuga Hinata—

"Nee, Naruto-kun!"

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, tersentak dengan suara gadis yang memanggilnya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Oh, sial. Apa tadi Naruto baru saja melamunkan Hinata? Dan, tau-tau gadis itu sudah di depannya.

"O-Oh, Hinata. Ada apa?" Hinata hanya tersenyum, sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu, maksudnya ke luar kelas.

"Tadi Guy-sensei memberitahu kita agar cepat-cepat berganti baju dan menuju lapangan. Dari tadi kau melamun terus, jadi kukira kau tidak mendengarkan."

"Ah, gomen. Aku terlalu asik melihat awan. Arigatou, Hinata." Tidak sadar, ada rona tipis di pipi tan Naruto. Setelah berhasil fokus lagi, Naruto merogoh tasnya dan mengambil jaket berhoodienya, barang keramat yang selalu ia bawa saat pelajaran olahraga, dan segera bergegas menuju loker tempat ganti baju khusus laki-laki, begitupun sebaliknya dengan Hinata.

Kyuubi menatap malas seragam olahraganya, seperti tidak berniat bahkan untuk sekedar menyentuhnya. Tidak biasanya bagi seorang Kyuubi tidak antusias saat pelajaran olahraga, dan itu membuat para gadis yang melihatnya merasa aneh. Salah seorang dari mereka mendekati Kyuubi, dan menepuk pelan bahunya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kyuubi-chan? Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat. Kau sakit?" Kyuubi menggeleng dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, ia menatap sekeliling dan melihat tatapan prihatin dari teman-teman gadisnya.

Naruto benar-benar membuatnya gila. Ia tidak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya, menjadi lemah hanya karena seorang leleaki. Heh, bukan Kyuubi sekali. Ia tidak tau sihir apa yang di lakukan si blonde itu padanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tidak perlu khawatir," gadis tadi hanya mengangguk paham, mencoba untuk tidak terlalu ikut campur.

Dan disinilah mereka. Naruto, Hinata, dan Kyuubi serta seluruh teman-teman dari kelas mereka. Di lapangan olahraga KHS. Lapangan yang terbilang cukup besar, dengan sarana yang memadai untuk menunjang seluruh kegiatan murid-murid di KHS. Semua murid dari dua kelas itu sudah berkumpul di lapangan ini. Guy memerintahkan mereka semua untuk mulai melakukan pemanasan, seperti berlari lima putaran, dan melakukan perenggangan agar otot-otot mereka tidak cedera nanti.

"Yosh! Minna! Kobarkanlah api semangat masa muda kalian! Gunakanlah sinar cerah mentari pagi ini sebagai bahan bakar kalian! Membaralah masa muda!" Teriakan lantang dari seorang Maito Guy menggema di seluruh lapangan KHS. Tapi sayangnya ucapan pembakar semangat itu tidak bepengaruh bagi siswa-siswinya, mereka kelihatan biasa saja, tidak bergairah, apalagi bersemangat. Apalagi Naruto, ia memasang muka sedatar mungkin yang ia bisa, sambil berpikir apakah gurunya ini tidak pernah terkena musibah karena tidak pernah kelihatan murung, atau lemas sedikit pun.

"Kali ini kita akan bermain tennis! Berpasangan! Cari pasangan kalian, tapi ingat. Harus dengan teman dari kelas lain, jangan dengan teman sekelas kalian. Gunakanlah hal itu untuk membuat kalian bisa kompak dengan siapa pun, walaupun kalian tidak akrab sama sekali. Itulah tujuan perlajaran hari ini." Diiringi dengan teriakan tak percaya dari seluruh murid, terkecuali Naruto. Mau dari sekelas, atau tidak pun sama saja. Ia tetap akan sendiri.

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan kasihan, sejak kejadian kemarin sore, ia ingin semakin mengakrabkan dirinya dengan Naruto. Ia mulai memiliki sedikit keberanian untuk memulai percakapan terlebih dulu seperti saat tadi ia memberitahu Naruto. Jika saja ia tidak harus berpasangan dengan murid dari kelas lain, ia akan dengan senang hati mengajak Naruto menjadi pasangan tennisnya –dan sekalian pasangan hidupnya-, hanya saja, gurunya pasti tak akan mengijinkannya.

Kembali ke Naruto. Disaat-saat seperti inilah barang keramatnya bekerja, ia naikkan hoodienya sehingga wajah serta rambutnya tidak terlihat, dan mulai berjalan menuju bangku yang berada di sisi lapangan. Bangku itu tidak akan terlalu terlihat dari tempat lapangan tenis dimana gurunya berada, karena terhalang oleh beberapa pohon. Jadi, ia bisa santai di sini sambil membaca buku yang ia masukan di saku jaketnya.

"Sumimasen, bolehkah aku duduk di sini?" Kyuubi bertanya pada seseorang yang berhoodie yang tidak bisa ia lihat wajahnya, sedang menunduk sambil membaca buku. Ia bisa melihat bahwa orang itu mengenakan celana olahraga yang sama sepertinya. Kyuubi mulai berpikir, ia tidak pernah melihat ada orang dari kelasnya maupun dari kelas Naruto yang bolos pelajaran olahraga kecuali—

"Oh, tentu saja."

Naruto itu sendiri.

Dan, ia hafal betul siapa pemilik suara tadi. Niatnya membolos karena hatinya tidak karuan, malah bertemu dengan penyebab masalahnya. Kyuubi gugup, sangat gugup. Ia bisa mendengar jantungnya yang memompa sangat cepat. Untung saja Naruto sedang asik membaca, kalau tidak ia pasti bisa mendengar detak jantung Kyuubi.

"A-Arigatou." Dengan canggung, Kyuubi duduk di sebelah Naruto. Bingung apa yang harus di lakukannya. Ia hanya meremas pelan ujung baju olahraganya, kelihatan sangat kikuk sekali. Lagi-lagi, ia beruntung Naruto sedang asik membaca, jadi tidak akan sadar oleh gelagat aneh orang di sampingnya. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Kyuubi bisa sedekat ini dengan Naruto, ia juga dapat mencium aroma citrus dari sebelahnya. Entah kenapa, aroma ini begitu menenangkan bagi Kyuubi. Perlahan ia mulai rileks, menutup mata guna sekedar menajamkan indra penciumannya, dan meresapi wangi dari orang yang di sukainya.

Angin perlahan berhembus menerpa dua sejoli ini. Dan, sialnya membuat hoodie yang Naruto kenakan terjatuh. Membuat wajah serta rambutnya dapat terlihat jelas. Naruto tidak sadar akan hal ini, dan terus membaca.

Kyuubi merona, melihat begitu tampannya wajah Naruto bila dilihat dari dekat. Kulit tan yang indah, rambut pirang lembutnya yang tertiup angin, guratan dipipinya yang seperti kumis kucing, serta mata sapphire yang sedang serius membaca. Kyuubi semakin merona, ia menyukai semua yang ada pada Naruto. Sangat menyukainya. Ia bahkan sampai lupa pada kejadian tadi pagi.

Naruto terus asik membaca. Ia tidak mengindahkan perempuan yang duduk di sampingnya. Toh, ia menggunakan hoodie, jadi wajahnya tidak akan terlihat. Tunggu, ia tidak bisa merasakan kain yang sedari tadi menutupi rambut pirangnya. Ia meraba kepalanya, dan langsung bisa merasakan rambutnya sendiri. Naruto terbelalak ketika sadar bahwa hoodienya sudah tidak berada ditempatnya.

Ia menoleh perlahan ke samping, hanya untuk melihat seorang gadis yang sedang merona, menatap ke arahnya.

Kyuubi terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Naruto melihat ke arahnya, ia dengan cepat langsung membuang muka. Menatap ke arah lain, malu ketika tiba-tiba Naruto menatapnya. Walaupun, sekilas ia dapat melihat ekspresi terkejut di mata sapphire itu.

Naruto melihat dengan seksama pada gadis di sampingnya, dan Naruto tau gadis ini. Tapi kenapa ia malah ikut membolos juga? Sepengetahuannya, gadis ini sangat semangat dalam pelajaran olahraga, yah, walau bukan berarti Naruto sering memperhatikannya. Hanya saja, dari sekilas pun semua orang pasti tau bahwa gadis di sebelahnya ini maniak dalam pelajaran olahraga.

Dan, melihatnya membolos adalah sesuatu yang sangat langka.

"A-Ano, a-apa aku mengganggu mu?" Naruto jadi terkejut dibuatnya, ketika Kyuubi tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Hee, tentu saja tidak. Ini tempat umum, jadi tidak perlu merasa sungkan."

"O-o, begitu." Kyuubi gugup sekali, ini pertama kalinya ia berbicara dengan Naruto. Tegang namun menyenangkan di saat yang sama. Ia tidak pernah mengira ia akan segugup ini hanya dengan berbicara dengan seorang Naruto. Padahal ia tidak akan pernah gugup jika berbicara dengan siapa pun, didikan ibunya mengajarkannnya begitu. Jangan pernah gugup jika berbicara dengan siapa pun. Tapi, kali ini ia merasa telah mengkhianati ibunya.

Keadaan kembali hening. Kyuubi yang terus menerus gugup, dan Naruto yang anteng membaca. Atau pura-pura anteng.

Naruto yang sudah biasa berada dalam situasi hening seperti ini terlihat tenang-tenang saja, berbeda dengan Kyuubi. Ia tidak tahan jika terus menerus sunyi seperti ini, di sisi lain ia bingung harus berbicara apa. Ingin sekali memulai percakapan dengan Naruto, tapi tidak tau harus membicarakan apa. Kyuubi terus berpikir keras mencari topik yang sekiranya bisa Naruto pahami.

Ah, mendadak ia ingat kejadian tadi pagi. Kali ini ia ingin mendengar langsung dari mulut Naruto. Walaupun hatinya merasa perih ketika mengingatnya. Tapi, ia butuh konfirmasi langsung dari mulut Naruto, walaupun ia serratus persen yakin bahwa permpuan itu memang kekasih Naruto. Tidak ada salahnya juga mencari pembenaran, toh, setiap manusia butuh pembenaran untuk menguatkan apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan.

Tapi, bolehkah Kyuubi berharap sedikit? Berharap bahwa itu semua hanyalah bohongan? Berharap masih ada kesempatan untuknya? Ia memantapkan hatinya. Jika, benar Naruto mengakuinya, mulai detik itu juga Kyuubi akan mencoba melupakan semua rasa sukanya pada Naruto. Tapi, jika Naruto menyangkalnya, Kyuubi akan mendekatinya. Dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Kyuubi menghela nafas, memejamkan matanya. Oke, dia sudah siap.

"Ke-Kekasih mu ca-cantik ya, Namikaze-san." Akhirnya terucap juga. Kyuubi meremas kuat baju olahraganya. Hatinya bahkan merasa perih ketika mengucapkan itu.

Naruto berhenti membaca ketika mendengar gadis Senju ini seperti berbicara padanya. Ia mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Entah kenapa ia merasa harus meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini, melihat bahwa Kyuubi seperti tidak takut kepadanya.

"Ia bukan kekasih ku. Ia sepupu ku, Senju-san."

Dan, Kyuubi tidak pernah selega ini sebelumnya. Ia bahkan sampai terlonjak ketika mendengar balasan Naruto. Kyuubi juga bahkan sampai menepuk kedua pipinya. Ia menarik sudut bibrnya ke atas, tersenyum sangat lebar ketika mendengar jawaban Naruto. Ia menyentuh dadanya, masih merasakan bahwa jantungnya masih berdetak kencang akibat rasa tegang yang tadi sempat ia rasakan.

Mulai detik ini, sesuai janjinya berusan, ia akan mendekati Namikaze Naruto, pemuda blonde di sampingnya. ia tidak ingin kehilangan pemuda ini. Ia tidak ingin ada salah paham lagi, dan tidak ingin merasakan sakit itu lagi.

Kyuubi tersenyum ke samping, "nee, Namikaze-kun. Mau bermain tennis dengan ku?"

Dengan cepat Naruto menutup bukunya. Tidak menyangka bahwa kata-kata seperti itu akan keluar dari seorang Senjuu Kyuubi. Mimpi apa ia semalam sampai-sampai salah satu dari tiga gadis terpopuler di sekolahnya mengajaknya bermain tennis? Dan, Naruto tidak tau jawabannya.

Naruto melirik ke samping, gadis itu masih tersenyum padanya.

"Apa kau tidak membawa raketnya? Aku punya raket cadangan di loker ku."

"Kau… serius mengajak ku?" Naruto mengarahkan telunjuknya ke dirinya sendiri, seperti meyakinkan Kyuubi jika ia tidak salah berbicara.

"Aku tidak pernah seserius ini, Namkize-kun." Naruto masih terpaku dengan ucapan dan senyuman yang Kyuubi tujukan padanya, seperti lumpuh sesaat menatap senyum menawan di wajah gadis di depannya.

Kyuubi lalu bangkit dari posisi duduknya, menatap sebentar ke arah lapangan tennis yang masih ramai oleh murid-murid, sebelum kemudian menatap Naruto. Tersenyum lembut kepadanya, dan Naruto masih membeku di tempatnya.

"Ayo." Tangan Kyuubi terulur padanya, agak ragu Naruto menyambut uluran tangan itu, namun, Kyuubi masih setiap dengan senyumannya. Ia sudah mantap pada pilihannya, dan ia tidak akan menyesalinya. Semua rasa gugupnya hilang, digantikan dengan semangat yang menjalar di hatinya. Dan, semua itu karena pemuda kuning di depannya. Kyuubi benar-benar kalah telak oleh Naruto, tapi tidak masalah. Jika itu karena Naruto, sama sekali Kyuubi tidak masalah.

Ia masih memasang senyumnya ketika menuju loker untuk mengambil raket cadangannya, tidak percaya bahwa akhirnya ia melakukannya. Kyuubi terkikik geli, bersyukur bahwa tadi ia melihat Naruto dengan perempuan itu, jika Kyuubi tidak melihatnya, mungkin ia tidak akan pernah dapat kesempatan seperti ini.

Kemudian, gegerlah semua murid yang ada di lapangan tennis maupun yang menyaksikannya dari jauh. Melihat seorang Senju Kyuubi sedang tertawa lepas ketika bermain tennis dengan Naruto. Tidak percaya jika Kyuubi yang tadi tiba-tiba menghilang, lantas muncul sambil membawa Naruto bersamanya. Dan, semua orang yang melihatnya bisa menyaksikan betapa senangnya Kyuubi kala itu.

Di tempat lain. Dari lantai dua di gedung yang tidak terlalu jauh dari lapangan tennis, tepatnya dari ruang OSIS. Seorang gadis berambut perak melihat kejadian itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

…bersambung

* * *

Wohoo, ga nyangka yang review sebanyak itu, makasih banyak buat semua yang udah review hehehe.

Back to story, chap kemaren tentang NaruHina, chap kali ini tentang NaruKyuu, jadi bisa nebak dong kalo chap depan Naruto bakal beradegan sama siapa?

Dan bagi yang minta slot cewe tambahan, ga usah takut. Namanya juga harem, cewenya juga pasti nambah tapi bukan buat jadi pair utama ya, kasarnya cuma 'selir' lah. Pair utamanya tetep mereka bertiga kok, atau kalo nambah pair juga mentok-mentok lima lah.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer at Masashi Kishimoto

Characters are based from his manga; Naruto

But story is mine

"**Highschool X Blonde Yankee"**

a Naruto Fanfiction

* * *

.

.

Kaguya menarik tirai yang menutupi pandangannya menuju lapangan tennis. Ia kenal Senjuu Kyuubi, putri dari kepala sekolah KHS. Ia jarang atau hampir tidak pernah melihat Kyuubi bermain dengan seorang lelaki sampai sesenang itu, tertawa puas hanya karena bermain tennis dengan seorang lelaki yang bahkan memiliki reputasi buruk di sekolahnya. Sering ia melihat banyak lelaki biasa sampai yang populer sekalipun menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyuubi tapi selalu ia tolak. Namun, kali ini ia melihat ada sesuatu yang berbeda di mata Kyuubi saat bersama dengan Naruto.

Kaguya mengeratkan genggamannya pada tirai itu, ia sadar betul kenapa Kyuubi bisa terlihat begitu bahagia hanya karena bermain tennis dengan Naruto. Ya, pasti karena cinta. Karena Kaguya pun merasakan hal yang sama, dan sialnya pada lelaki yang sama yang juga Kyuubi sukai.

Kaguya arahkan mata azzurenya pada Naruto, melihat ekspresi datar pada muka itu membuat Kaguya mau tak mau mengulum senyum tipis di bibirnya. Ia tertawa geli jika mengingat pemuda itu, ia jadi teringat bahwa ia sering mencegat anggota OSIS yang akan pergi ke kelas Naruto jika ada pemberitahuan dari guru untuk kelas itu, dan mengatakan bahwa ia saja yang pergi ke kelas Naruto dengan alasan bahwa ketua yang baik tidak akan merepotkan anggotanya. Ia tersenyum lebar, tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu hanya untuk seorang lelaki yang bahkan tidak pernah bertegur sapa dengannya. Keh, cinta memiliki cara tersendiri untuk membuat seseorang Otsutsuki Kaguya terlihat konyol.

"Kaichou." Kaguya menoleh, melihat anggota OSISnya berdiri di dekat pintu sambil membawa buku 'keramat' bagi siswa maupun siswi yang tertangkap melanggar aturan.

"Ini laporan untuk pagi ini, dan telah di susun oleh sekretaris." Kaguya mengangguk, dan mempersilahkan gadis OSIS itu untuk keluar. Memberinya waktu untuk membaca buku yang telah disetorkan padanya. Ia membuka lembar demi lembar, dengan teliti ia periksa setiap tulisan-tulisan yang tertera di lembaran tersebut, lalu tak lama kemudian ia tercengang setelah melihat satu halaman penuh yang menulis nama Namikaze Naruto dan setiap pelanggaran yang telah ia lakukan. Hampir seluruhnya karena terlambat masuk jam sekolah.

Kaguya berpikir sebentar, seolah sedang mengolah info yang baru saja ia dapatkan. Ia mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Menyeringai, akhirnya ia mendapat sebuah ide cemerlang diotaknya.

Heh, ia tak akan kalah oleh Kyuubi.

.

.

Naruto terduduk lemas di kursi yang berada sedikit jauh dari lapangan tennis tersebut, permainan yang asik namun melelahkan. Ia yang jarang olahraga diajak bertanding dengan jagoan olahraga di sekolahnya yang malah terlihat tidak kepayahan sepertinya. Naruto menyeka keringat yang membasahi keningnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Gunakan ini." Ia menengadah, melihat handuk kecil yang diberikan Kyuubi padanya. Naruto mengerjap seperti kangguru_, 'apa ia serius membiarkan handuknya terkena keringatku?'_

"Jika kau menggunakan punggung tanganmu, keringatnya tidak akan pernah hilang." Ucapnya cuek. Tepatnya pura-pura cuek.

Naruto masih terlihat ragu, "apa kau tidak masalah jika handukmu terkena keringatku? Kau tidak jijik?"

Kyuubi merona dan panik di saat yang sama. Ia bahkan tidak berfikir sampai kesitu, ia hanya reflek memberinya pada Naruto karena kasihan melihat Naruto. Tangannya jadi gemetaran karena gugup, bisa-bisanya ia melakukan hal yang bisa menyebabkan salah paham seperti ini.

"E-Eto, a-ano, a-aku tidak ma-masalah. Iya aku tidak masalah, ahahahaha," ia tertawa garing seperti komdian yang humornya gagal. Ia menjerit malu di dalam hatinya, menyadari tingkahnya yang tidak Senju sama sekali. Rasanya iangin sekali mengambil raket yang ada di sebelah Naruto dan menghantamkannya pada wajah pemuda kuning ini karena membuatnya seperti gadis tsundere, "jika kau tidak ingin menggunakannya juga tidak masalah."

Kyuubi mengucapkannya dengan pelan sekali seolah sedang berbisik sambil memalingkan wajahnya, malu jika Naruto melihatnya merona.

"Baiklah, jika kau merasa tidak masalah jika aku menggunakannya." Dengan enteng, Naruto mengambil handuk yang ada di tangan Kyuubi dan mengusapkannya ke seluruh permukaan wajahnya. Entah kenapa, Kyuubi yang melihatnya malah semakin merona. Ia gigt bibir bawahnya tak beraturan. Hatinya semakin deg-degan tidak karuan. Melihat Naruto yang sedang mengusap wajahnya dengan handuk secara perlahan, terlihat sangat err… seksi.

"Arigatou, Senju-san."

Kyuubi mendunduk, ia menggesekan kedua pahanya dengan tidak beraturan, seolah duduk di kursi itu sangat tidak nyaman. "Kyuubi," Naruto yang sedang minum langsung menolehkan matanya pada asal suara di sebelahnya, "panggil aku Kyuubi."

Naruto langsung menyemburkan air yang sedang di minumnya. Setelah kemarin, gadis indigo cantik yang meminta di panggil nama depannya, kali ini gadis merah dari kelas sebelah yang memintanya. Ia senang, sungguh senang karena berarti gadis ini menerima keberadaannya. Naruto tersenyum dalam diam.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Kau boleh memanggilku Naruto, Kyuubi." Ia menjulurkan tangannya pada Kyuubi, dan tak lupa memasang senyum terbaiknya.

Kyuubi tercengang melihatnya, ia menyentuh dadanya. Lagi-lagi ia merasakan dadanya menghangat karena Naruto. Dengan perlahan ia menyambut uluran tangan dari sebelahnya, "Senju Kyuubi. Kau boleh—tidak, kau harus memanggilku Kyuubi, Naruto-kun."

Naruto malah terkekeh pelan, sementara Kyuubi semakin tersenyum senang. Tangan mereka bahkan masih saling berpegangan, seperti sepasang kekasih yang baru saja jadian.

"Ehem."

Dan Kyuubi langsung menarik tangannya ketika mendengar deheman seseorang di dekatnya. Ia menoleh dengan muka memerah ke arah datangnya suara tersebut.

"Ka-Kaichou." Kyuubi terlihat terkejut ketika melihat sang ketua OSIS berada di dekatnya dan Naruto. Ia tidak merasakan hawa kedatangannya, bahkan suara langkahnya kakinya pun tidak terdengar. Benar-benar ketua OSIS yang tidak bisa di remehkan. Sementara Naruto hanya menatap datar gadis berambut perak di depannya. Mungkin gadis ini ada perlu dengan Kyuubi, toh mereka sesama gadis populer. Lagipula hari ini ia tidak terlambat datang ke sekolah, jadi tidak mungkin Kaguya kemari untuk menemuinya. Dari kemarin-kemarin pun saat ia selalu datang terlambat, Kaguya tidak pernah mencarinya untuk memberikan sanksi atau hukuman. Tidak perlu ada yang dikhawatirkan, pikirnya.

"Apa kau tidak keberatan jika Namikaze-san ku pinjam, Senju-san?" Mata Naruto melesat keluar dari tempatnya ketika mendengar apa yang di ucapkan kaichou idaman sekolahnya barusan, '_apa ia akan_ _menghukum ku? Apa hari penghukuman telah tiba?_', fikirnya hiperbolis seperti ini adalah hari terakhirnya di muka bumi. Seperti ada sebuah meteor besar yang akan menghamtam bumi layaknya di film Deep Impact.

Kyuubi hanya mengangguk sekilas walaupun terlihat sangat berat, masih belum ingin berpisah dengan Naruto, dan lagipula ia tidak mungkin menahan si Namikaze ini untuk terus duduk bersamanya. Lain halnya dengan Naruto, ia malah menatap tidak percaya pada Kyuubi, _'oi, kau temanku bukan? Setidaknya pertahankan aku! Aku tidak mau di bawa oleh iblis cantik_ _ini!'_. Kyuubi yang tidak paham maksud tatapan dari Naruto malah menatap balik Naruto dengan ekspresi polosnya.

Naruto sebenarnya tidak masalah jika ia diberikan sanksi oleh anggota OSIS lainnya asal jangan dari gadis ini. ia memang memiliki wajah yang cantik, hanya saja itu adalah kedok yang bagus untuk menutupi kebengisannya. Biasanya siswa maupun siswi yang terkena sanksi darinya 99% bisa di pastikan tidak akan pernah melakukan kesalahan yang pernah mereka buat sebelumnya. Dan Naruto tidak mau tahu metode apa yang di gunakan gadis ini untuk membuat mereka kapok dan kembali ke jalan yang benar. _'tenanglah Naruto! Tenanglah. Tenanglah. Bayangkan Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hina—_

"Namikaze-san. Mari ikut denganku." Kaguya memasang senyum terbaiknya—bermaksud untuk memikat Naruto- yang sayangnya bagi Naruto malah terlihat seperti senyum psikopat yang telah menemukan mangsanya. Naruto menghela napas dengan berat, mencoba mempertebal mentalnya dengan terus-menerus membayangkan Hinata, satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatnya tenang.

Sementara Kyuubi yang melihat punggung Naruto semakin menjauh hanya bisa memandangnya dengan sedih, mengingat baru sebentar saja moment-moment bahagianya bersama Naruto, tapi dengan cepat ia langsung menggeleng, mencoba mengusir rasa tidak bersyukurnya. "Setidaknya hari ini aku sudah resmi menjadi teman Naruto-kun, dengan begitu semakin mudah untukku agar bisa bersama Naruto-kun lagi. Yosh! Semangat Kyuubi!."

Kembali pada Naruto, ia masih tetap memasang wajah datarnya walaupun dalam hatinya ia ketakukan akan apa yang menimpanya nanti. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan di lakukan oleh gadis yang berjalan di depannya ini. Siapa tau ia akan menyiksanya dan menuntutnya agar tidak terlambat lagi ke sekolah, atau mungkin ia akan mencambuki seluruh badannya dengan tali yang diliti oleh kawat besi? Membayangkannya saja membuatnya mual, ia merasa menyesal kemarin berkata bahwa ia ingin mendapatkan sanksi atas seringnya ia terlambat.

Beda halnya dengan Kaguya, di balik senyum tipisnya yang ia pasang, sebenarnya ia cukup gugup. Ia memang sudah tau apa yang akan di lakukannya pada Naruto, ia juga sudah tau 'hukuman' apa yang akan diberikannya nanti. Hanya saja ia tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa gugupnya, ini pertama kalinya ia akan berduaan dengan Naruto, terlebih di dalam ruangan pribadinya. Membayangkan berada dalam satu ruangan bersama dengan lelaki yang disukai dan hanya berdua saja, gadis mana yang tidak gugup. Bahkan, untuk ukuran gadis tegas seperti Otsutsuki Kaguya sekalipun.

Pintu ruangan yang akan mereka tuju pun sudah terlihat, hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi mereka sampai. Murid-murid yang awalnya senang melihat Naruto di giring oleh Kaguya pun menjadi heran, biasanya kaichou ini akan membawa murid yang bermasalah ke dalam ruangan OSIS bukan ke dalam ruangan pribadinya.

"Mungkin Naruto akan mendapatkan hukuman khusus dari Kaichou karena kesalahannya yang tidak dapat di maafkan. Khukhu, mati kau Namikaze!" Beberapa orang yang mendengar ocehan salah satu siswa itu pun hanya menangguk paham, terlebih bagi para lelaki yang kemarin melihat Naruto piket berduaan dengan Hinata dan yang tadi melihat Naruto bermain tennis dengan Kyuubi, mereka serempak mendoakan yang terburuk bagi Naruto, _'ya! Mati kau Namikaze sialan!'_.

Tanpa sadar bahwa hukuman yang menanti Naruto malah akan semakin membuat mereka iri.

Dan akhirnya mereka sampai di depan ruangan pribadi Kaguya. Pintu kayu bercat abu-abu polos yang bertuliskan 'Seito-Kaichou' memang terlihat biasa saja bagi kebanyakan orang. Namun bagi Naruto, pintu itu tak ubahnya seperti pintu lift menuju kehampaan yang pernah dilihatnya dianime Death Parade. Naruto mengelap keringat yang mulai turun dari keningnya, ia merasakan udara di sekitar ruangan ini terasa sangat panas seperti akan membakarnya. Sungguh, ia bener-benar serius menyesal pernah berkata ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya mendapatkan sanksi. Dan entah kenapa kali ini Kaguya malah terlihat seperti Quinndecim yang sedang mengantarnya menuju kehampaan.

Kaguya mengambil kunci yang berada disaku seragamnya, dengan sangat perlahan ia masukan kunci tersebut. Benar-benar sangat perlahan. Ia putarkan kunci itu ke kanan dan terdengar 'KLEK' yang sangat nyaring yang dapat memecahkan gendang telinga. Oke, itu berlebihan. Kaguya menarik knop pintu itu tersebut, dan…..

'_Otsutsuki Kaguya. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau di pilih menjadi ketua OSIS dan kenapa kau sangat ditakuti di sekolah. Aku juga mengerti kenapa murid-murid yang pernah kau giring tidak pernah lagi melakukan kesalahannya. Aku tidak meragukan kekuasaan mu di sekolah ini— _

…dan terlihatlah cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan ketika Kaguya membuka pintunya, Naruto dengan pasrah menutup matanya ketika cahaya yang menyilaukan itu tidak sanggup ditangkap oleh retina matanya.

"Silahkan masuk, Namikaze-san." Ia bisa mendengar suara Kaguya yang bergema di telinganya. Dengan masih menutup mata, ia berjalan memasuki ruangan itu. Ia gerakan kaki kanannya terlebih dahulu. Ia sudah berserah diri akan hukuman yang akan di terimanya. Ia adalah lelaki sejati, jadi ia akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

—_Kami-sama, berikanlah hamba mu yang berlumur dosa ini kekuatan.' _

Terdengarlah suara pintu yang tertutup, dengan itu ia buka matanya dengan perlahan. Kelopaknya matanya terbuka sedikit demi sedikit, membuat bola mata sapphirenya yang indah hanya dapat mengintip keadaan di sekitarnya. Oke, ini terlalu di dramatisir. Jadi, begini ruangan pribadi dari ketua OSIS yang sangat legendaris itu? Entah kenapa malah terlihat biasa saja. Wewangian yang menenangkan tercium dari ruangan ini, wangi yang melegakan. Bangunan berbentuk kotak ini tidak terlalu besar, dan juga tidak terlalu banyak barang di dalamnya. Ada sebuah jendela yang tertutup oleh tirai. Ada satu rak buku di pojok ruangan, sebuah sofa di sebelah kanan dari pintu masuk beserta meja kecil yang di atasnya terdapat berbagai macam hal yang di butuhkan untuk menyeduh minuman, dan satu meja besar serta kursi yang berada tepat setengah meter di kiri dari pintu masuk. Oh, dan juga sebuah karpet beludru berwarna abu-abu di tengah ruangan ini. Juga, sebuah pintu berwarna hijau muda yang berada di dekat rak buku yang sepertinya batas antara ruangannya dan kamar mandi.

"Jadi, Namikaze-san. Kau tau kenapa aku memanggil mu kemari?" Ucapnya dengan senyum yang masih melekat di wajah cantiknya. Naruto menatap Kaguya sekilas lalu menunduk, "ya, aku tau."

Kaguya masih tersenyum, ia berjalan menuju meja kecil yang berada di sebelah sofa kesayangannya, lantas mengambil dua buah cangkir dan memasukan gula serta serbuk teh di dalamnya lalu menuangkan air panas dan mengaduknya perlahan. Wangi greentea yang khas dapat tercium dari cangkir itu, kemudian ia berjalan perlahan menuju sofa dan mendudukan pantatnya di situ.

Kaguya menepuk sofa di sebelahnya seolah mengisyratkan Naruto untuk duduk di situ. Yang dimaksud hanya menatap ngeri sofa itu. Ia bahkan berkali kali meneguk ludah tatkala matanya bergantian menatap sofa dan senyum menawan di wajah Kaguya.

'_Sial, ia menggoda dan menyeramkan di saat yang bersamaan.'_

Namun dengan cepat ia menggeleng dengan keras yang sepertinya dapat mematahkan lehernya sendiri yang tentu saja membuat Kaguya keheranan.

'_Padamkan nafsu bodoh mu, Naruto. Itu hanya trik untuk memancingmu, jangan tergoda oleh wajah malaikatnya. Tenanglah, tenanglah, bakayarou!'_

"Kemarilah, Namikaze-san. Kau tidak akan terus-terusan berdiri di situ kan?" Kaguya kembali menepuk ruang kosong yang ada di sofanya, walaupun terlihat santai dan sedikit seperti menggoda, tapi yang sebanarnya ia gugup sekali. Namun, berkat gen turun temurun dari klan Otsusutki yang terkenal tenang bisa membuatnya menyembunyikan hal itu dengan baik. Satu-satunya klan yang dapat menyamai Otsutsuki dalam hal menyembunyikan perasaan hanyalah Uchiha. Salah satu rival terberat klan Otsutsuki.

"Ha-Hai, Kaichou." Dengan gerakan yang amat perlahan seperti siput, Naruto berusaha keras menggerakan kakinya yang sangat enggan berjalan menuju sofa yang terlihat sangat mematikan. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ia sampai di sofa.

Langkah pertama….

Langkah kedua….

Langkah ketiga….

Langkah keempat….

'_Kuso! Kenapa jarak ku dengan sofa itu dekat sekali! Chikuso!'_

Dan, akhirnya sampai lah ia pada tujuannya. Sofa berwarna merah maroon yang sudah terlebih dahulu di duduki oleh gadis yang sekarang di takutinya. Dengan gerakan patah-patah seperti engsel tua yang dipaksa bergerak, Naruto mengarahkan pantatnya pada sofa itu.

Jika semua lelaki akan melakukan apa saja agar bisa berada di posisi Naruto sekarang, maka Naruto akan melakukan apa saja agar bisa pergi dari sofa itu.

Kaguya lalu mengarahkan badannya ke samping untuk mengambil dua cangkir teh yang tadi telah di seduhnya. Ia lalu mengarahkan tangan kanannya yang memegang cangkir berwarna putih itu pada pemuda blonde di sampingnya.

"Silahkan dinikmati, Namikaze-san." Kaguya kembali memasang senyum menawannya ketika menawarkan teh buatannya, dia ingin menciptakan image bahwa ia adalah sosok istri idaman pada Naruto yang sayangnya tidak dapat di pahami oleh pemuda ini. Naruto malah berpikir bahwa cangkir itu pasti telah diisi oleh sesuatu yang aneh yang dapat mengancamnya. Seperti ramuan untuk membuat orang jadi patuh padanya. Atau mungkin ramuan untuk dapat mencuci otaknya. Atau mungkin ada bisa King Cobra di dalamnya?! Supaya Kaguya dapat memusnahkan salah satu lelaki yang paling ditakuti di sekolahnya yaitu Naruto sendiri! Sehingga Kaguya semakin ditakuti dan dihormati di sekolahnya dan dianggap sebagai pahlawan di sekolahnya karena telah menghilangkan preman seperti dirinya.

"Nee, Namikaze-san. Kau tidak suka teh?" Ucapnya dengan polos yang lagi-lagi sayangnya terdengar seperti nada ancaman bagi Naruto. Naruto semakin ciut mentalnya.

"Tentu saja aku suka teh, Kaichou!" Naruto malah menjawabnya seperti prajurit yang sedang menjawab perintah komandannya. Kaguya juga sedikit terkejut ketika Naruto menjawabnya dengan agak berteriak, ia berfikir, sesuka itukah Naruto pada teh? Oke, jadi teh adalah salah satu kesukaan Naruto. Sip, sudah ia simpan di memori otaknya.

Dengan sigap ia mengambil cangkir yang disodorkan Kaguya, lalu meminumnya dengan sekali tegukan. Kaguya terkejut ketika melihat Naruto yang langsung tancap gas meminum teh buatannya, bukan karena ia terkejut akan sebegitu sukanya Naruto pada teh sehingga ia langsung menimun tehnya, namun karena—

'_Sialan! Airnya panas sekaliiiiii!'_ Namun, ia tidak boleh memuntahkannya. Ia takut akan terkena hukuman lebih karena tidak menghargai usaha sang kaichou untuk membuatkannya teh. Jadi, dengan terpaksa ia menelan bulat-bulat teh itu berserta rasa sakitnya.

Kaguya menatap Naruto heran ketika Naruto tidak memuntahkan tehnya. Ia hafal betul bahwa air yang digunakan untuk menyeduh teh itu adalah air panas yang baru tadi pagi ia panaskan, ia jadi menatap iba pada Naruto.

"Na-Namikaze-san, kau tidak a-apa-apa?" Naruto menggeleng dengan cepat sambil tersenyum kaku, mencoba meyakinkan gadis di sebelahnya bahwa ia tidak apa-apa.

"Terima kasih tehnya, Kaichou. Enak sekali." Masih dengan tersenyum kaku, ia menatap Kaguya dan menemukan rona tipis di wajah cantik itu. '_ga-gawat?! Apa aku salah berbicara? Mukanya malah memerah seperti menahan amarah! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!'_

Kaguya senang sekali ketika Naruto menyukai teh buatannya, ia bahkan sampai tidak sadar bahwa pipinya mulai merona merah. Jadi, Naruto suka dengan teh, dan greentea adalah favoritnya. Yosh, sudah tersimpan baik-baik diotaknya.

"Syukurlah jika kau menyukainya, Namikaze-san." Ia tersenyum tulus dan sangat-sangat terlihat natural, tidak seperti senyum yang biasanya ia pasang. Benar-benar menawan. Dan kali ini, Naruto tidak salah mengartikannya. Ia bahkan sampai terpaku ketika melihatnya.

'_Aku tidak peduli jika ia adalah gadis yang menyeramkan, tapi senyumnya barusan benar-benar indah. Aku ingin melihatnya lagi'_

Naruto masih terpaku melihat senyuman itu. Jadi, inikah senyum asli dari Otsutsuki Kaguya? Ia tidak keberatan jika harus terkena sanksi asal bisa melihat senyuman ini. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa deja-vu ketika melihat senyuman itu. Seperti merasa sebelumnya pernah melihat senyuman malaikat ini.

"A-Ano, Namikaze-san. Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh diwajahku?" Ucapnya sedikit malu. Ingat, Otsutsuki adalah klan yang pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya. Jadi, jika terlihat sedikit malu maka yang sebenarnya adalah sangat malu.

"Senyuman mu benar-benar indah, Kaichou."

'_Kuso.'_

Kaguya tersentak. Badannya seperti lumpuh seketika. Dan sayangnya kali ini gen Otsutsuki tidak dapat membantunya. Mukanya memerah sempurna. Memerah total! Ia tidak menyangka bahwa kalimat itu akan keluar dari mulut si blonde ini. Kaguya menunduk. Rasanya malu sekali, sampai-sampai ia tidak berani menatap Naruto. Ia taruh cangkir teh kesukaanya di atas paha, yang sebelumnya tadi ia pegang sejajar dengan dadanya.

'_APA YANG BARU SAJA KU KATAKAN?!'_

"Ka-Kaichou. Ma-Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan hal yang aneh. Sungguh." Ia berbicara setulus mungkin, berharap Kaguya memaafkannya. Ia sendiri sampai tidak mengerti kenapa ia malah mengucapkan dengan frontal padahal ia bahkan tidak berfikir untuk mengucapkannya. Sial, otaknya seperti pengkhianat.

"E-Eh, tidak apa-apa, Namikaze-san. Aku juga tidak berfikir yang aneh-aneh." Dengan cepat, Kaguya langsung menyembunyikan rasa senangnya yang setengah mati kembali kepada ekspresi yang biasanya ia pasang. Tapi tak dapat ia pungkiri bahwa hatinya benar-benar senang. Rasanya sudah lama ia tidak merasa sesenang ini. Padahal hanya sebuah ucapan sederhana yang tidak sengaja di ucapkannya tapi memiliki efek yang besar. Setidaknya Naruto mengakuinya, mengakuinya bahwa ia adalah gadis yang cantik.

"A-Ah, terima kasih atas pengertiannya, Kaichou," Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, kebiasaanya jika sedang gugup. "jadi, sanksi apa yang akan kau berikan padaku?"

Naruto sudah tidak setakut sebelumnya, beruntungnya ia dapat melihat senyuman itu. Ia jadi tidak berfikir bahwa kaichou adalah gadis yang benar-benar menyeramkan. Kaguya meminum tehnya dengan anggun, lalu meletakannya di meja di sebelahnya.

"Kau suka bermain catur?" Naruto menaikan sebelah aslinya. Menatap heran pada Kaguya, semantara yang ditatap hanya memasang eskpresi santai yang biasanya ia pasang.

"Tidak terlalu. Namun, aku cukup sering memainkannya." Ucap Naruto sambil mengelus-ngelus dagunya dengan telunjuk.

"Kalau begitu aku menantangmu bermain catur. Jika kau kalah, aku akan menghukum mu." Naruto bergidik ngeri ketika melihat seringai mengerikan di wajah cantik itu. Baru saja ia terpesona dengan senyumannya, kali ini ia malah dibuat merinding. Benar-benar seperti iblis dan malaikat dalam satu badan.

"Dan jika aku menang?"

Kaguya tersenyum menggoda, "itu ra-ha-si-a."

'_Sial, ia memang iblis dan malaikat dalam satu badan.'_

"Baiklah. Aku menyetujuinya, lagipula aku tidak ingin di hukum." Naruto memasang senyum percaya dirinya. Che, bermain catur bukanlah hal yang sulit. Bersyukurlah ia terlahir cerdas. Kaguya hanya tersenyum tipis ketika melihat senyum PD yang di pasang oleh Naruto.

Kaguya berjalan menuju rak buku dan mengambil papan caturnya. Lalu ia mendudukan dirinya di atas karpet beludru seraya membuka papan catur itu dan mengeluarkan semua bidaknya. Lalu Naruto menyusulnya dan duduk berhadapan dengan Kaguya.

"Kau ingin bidak yang putih atau yang hitam?"

"Terserah kau saja, Kaichou." Kaguya lalu menyerahkan semua bidak hitam pada Naruto. Mereka lalu mulai menaruh bidak-bidak itu pada tempatnya, mulai dari pion sampai raja sampai semuanya tersusun rapih pada tempatnya.

"Kau siap, Namikaze Naruto?"

"Aku tidak pernah sesiap ini, Otsutsuki Kaguya." Keduanya saling bertukar senyum, "baiklah. Kalau begitu aku mulai."

Pertarungan sengit pun akhirnya di mulai. Keduanya saling memakan bidak lawannya. Kaguya merasa menemukan lawan yang sesuai ketika bertanding dengan Naruto. Gerakannya sulit di baca, ia juga memulai dengan pembukaan yang tidak biasa. Dan tentu saja membuat Kaguya semakin tertarik. Naruto menggerakan bidak benteng jauh ke arah pertahan Kaguya dan memakan bidak benteng milik gadis Otsutsuki ini, tak mau kalah Kaguya mengerakan bidak bentengnya yang satu lagi untuk melahap bidak Naruto yang tadi memakan bidak bentengnya. Naruto lalu membalas dengan menggerakan bidak ratunya, sampai akhirnya….

"Checkmate."

"Aku menang, Kaichou." Ucapnya sambil menggoyangkan bidak ratunya. Kaguya hanya tersenyum tipis ketika bidak rajanya tidak mampu lagi untuk bergerak kemana-mana yang berarti dia kalah. Kaguya merasa senang setelah pilihannya menantang Naruto bermain catur ternyata tidak salah. Sementara Naruto nyengir lebar setelah akhirnya ia dapat membuat Kaguya kalah. Ia bahkan memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama untuk mengalahkan Kaguya. Benar-benar lawan yang merepotkan.

"Sesuai yang kau janjikan barusan. Aku tidak kalah, jadi aku tidak akan di hukum kan?" Naruto tersenyum lebar ketika akhirnya ia bisa terbebas dari hukuman yang entah apa akan di berikannya.

"Ha'i, ha'i. Aku akan menuruti janjiku. Kau tidak jadi ku hukum." Naruto mengehembuskan nafas lega ketika akhirnya ia terbebas dari momok mematikan, yang menghantuinya sejak satu jam yang lalu. Dan mereka pun membereskan bidak-bidak catur tersebut ke dalam papannya. Kaguya lalu berjalan menuju rak dan menaruh caturnya pada tempat semula.

"Aku akan ke toilet sebentar." Naruto hanya mengangguk paham, namun matanya segera teralihkan ketika melihat sebuah kertas yang berada tidak jauh dari rak buku itu. Sepertinya kertas itu jatuh ketika kaichou menaruh papan catur itu. Naruto yang penasaran pun berjalan menuju kertas itu.

"Are? Ternyata foto. Mungkin ini adalah foto memalukan dari Kaichou sehingga ia menyembunyikannya," tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum sadis, "aku bisa menggunakannya sebagai alat untuk mengancam Kaichou."

Masih dengan senyum sadisnya, ia membalik foto tersebut—

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Namikaze-san?" Naruto lalu buru-buru menaruh foto tersebut di rak buku. Ia tidak sadar bahwa sang kaichou sudah keluar dari toilet. Kaguya lalu berjalan perlahan dan mengambil foto tersebut, dan kemudian terkejut ketika melihatnya. Buru-buru ia masukan foto tersebut ke dalam saku seragamnya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Ka-Kau melihatnya?" Kaguya sampai gemetaran, takut-takut jika Naruto sudah melihatnya.

'_Sudah kuduga itu adalah foto memalukannya! Ia bahkan sampai gugup dan merona seperti itu!'_ Padahal tinggal sebentar lagi Naruto dapat melihatnya. Karena itu adalah satu-satunya senjata yang bisa di gunakannya untuk melawan gadis paling di takuti ini.

"Maafkan aku, Kaichou. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Foto itu sudah ada di lantai ketika aku melihatnya, dan tentu saja aku belum melihatnya. Sekali lagi maafkan aku, Kaichou." Naruto membungkukkan badannya, memohon maaf karena takut Kaguya berubah fikiran dan malah menghukumnya. Yah, kelihatan tidak tulus memang tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Kaguya yang melihat Naruto sampai membungkukkan jadi tidak enak melihatnya, toh Naruto juga belum melihat apa yang ada di foto itu. Lagipula salahnya sendiri tidak hati-hati ketika menaruh foto itu.

"Tidak perlu sampai seperti itu, Namikaze-san. Aku tidak akan marah."

"Arigatou, Kaichou."

Kaguya tersenyum. Ah, Naruto jadi tidak enak dibuatnya. Padahal sebelumnya ia berniat jahat pada kaichou tapi dengan permohonan tidak tulusnya malah dimaafkan. Ia malah merasa menjadi orang paling jahat sekarang.

"Nah, sebagai imbalan atas kemenangan mu. Kau harus menemani ku bermain catur selama sebulan penuh di sini." Naruto hanya memasang eskpresi datar, tidak terkejut sekalipun.

"Oh, souka."

"Baiklah, kalau—ARE? SEBULAN PENUH?!"

Dan Naruto serasa rohnya meninggalkan raganya. Sementara Kaguya hanya tersenyum sambil mengedikkan sebelah matanya pada Naruto.

'_Kena kau, Naru-kun.' _

_._

_._

…bersambung

* * *

Maaf-maaf kayanya lama banget buat up chap 3 nya. Yah, salahkan UTS dan setelah itu terlena gara-gara liburan ahahahaha

Dan ga lupa saya selalu berterima kasih buat yang udah ngasih review dan saran sarannya, bener-bener makasih aslinya ga boong :)

Nah, lo? Poto apaan tuh yang di hide sama Kaguya?

Sebenernya part Kaguya lebih panjang dari ini tapi saya cut, kayanya ga adil juga buat HinaKyuu kalo part Kaguya panjang sendiri. Saya berusaha buat bikin porsi tiga main heroine ini adil dan ternyata lumayan susah. Soalnya dapet banget feelnya pas nulis chap ini, dan pas banget nemu benang merahnya pas partnya Kaguya, makanya di sini NaruKagu belum 'temenan' ga kaya NaruHina ama NaruKyuu yang udah 'jadi' karena emang partnya belum beres. But don't worry, semua akan muncul pada saatnya termasuk heroine lainnya, dan... rival terberat HinaKyuuKagu :D


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer at Masashi Kishimoto

Characters are based from his manga; Naruto

But story is mine

"**Highschool X Blonde Yankee"**

a Naruto Fanfiction

* * *

.

.

Naruto menutup pintu ruangan pribadi Kaguya dengan perlahan. Ia menghembuskan nafas dengan berat, seolah-olah ia baru saja mendapatkan masalah yang sangat merepotkan. Sejujurnya, ia tidak masalah menemani Kaguya bermain catur, hanya saja jika dilakukan selama satu bulan penuh maka rasa jenuh dan bosan yang luar biasa yang akan ia dapatkan, selain itu catur bukanlah salah satu dari sedikit hal yang ia sukai. Ketua OSIS itu benar-benar tau caranya untuk membuat seseorang mematuhinya.

Ia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendecih sebal. Membuat orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya mulai berjalan menjauhinya. Simpel, ia memasang wajah yang menyeramkan ketika mendecih tadi.

Naruto melirik jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya, sudah hampir satu jam lebih ia berada di ruangan Kaguya. Lebih baik ia cepat kembali ke kelas dan tidur, masa bodoh dengan istirahat—karena memang sudah waktunya istirahat-ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke kelas dan merilekskan badannya.

Naruto menggeser pintu kelasnya, membuat murid-murid yang ada di kelasnya mulai berbisik bisik mengenai dirinya ketika melihat Naruto berdiri di ambang pintu. Kabar mengenai dirinya yang di giring oleh Kaguya si ketua OSIS ternyata menyebar dengan cukup cepat. Mereka yang mendengarnya bernafas lega bahkan sampai ada yang kegirangan lantaran akhirnya ada murid yang berani menindak Naruto yang terkenal 'tak tersentuh' di kalangan murid-murid bahkan OSIS sekalipun.

Hinata yang kebetulan sedang berada di kelas menatap Naruto khawatir, ia menghentikan gerakan tangannya ketika melihat ekspresi lesu dan letih di wajah Naruto. Ia memandang bentounya, masih tersisa cukup banyak.

Ketika Naruto sudah sampai dimejanya dan hendak memulai ritual tidurnya, ia mendengar suara malaikat yang berbisik memanggilnya.

"Kau mau bentou ku, Naruto-kun?" Naruto terhenyak sebentar saat melihat wajah khawatir Hinata, tapi tak lama memasang senyum tulusnya.

"Ah, tidak tapi terima kasih, Hinata. Aku tidak ingin kau jadi tidak kenyang karena memberikan bentou mu padaku."

"Ta-Tapi kau belum makan, 'kan? Istirahat baru di mulai sepuluh menit yang lalu. La-Lagipula kau baru saja dibawa oleh Kaichou, da-dan kurasa itu bukan hal yang menyenangkan." Ucapnya sambil memerah hebat, ini pertama kalinya ia benar-benar melawan rasa malunya. Ia hanya teralu khawatir pada Naruto. Dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetaran, ia mendorong bentounya perlahan ke arah lelaki yang berada di sampingnya.

"Jadi, kumohon, makanlah."

'_Gadis ini benar-benar ya,'_ batinnya sambil terus tersenyum melihat betapa baik dan perhatiaannya gadis Hyuuga ini, '_ah, andai dari awal aku sudah berteman dengannya.'_

"Baiklah, kalau kau memaksa." Dengan enteng Naruto mengambil bentou tersebut, lalu mulai mengambil tempura dengan sumpitnya—

BRAK!

BRAK!

BRAK!

BRAK!

Naruto menatap asal suara tersebut, menaikan sebelah alisnya. Entah kenapa suasana kelas jadi tidak nyaman setelah munculnya suara tersebut, lebih tepatnya setelah Naruto menerima bentou dari Hinata, sebenarnya. Di depannya, terlihat beberapa murid laki-laki yang sedang berbaris berjejer sambil masing-masing sebelah tangannya terangkat tegak lurus pada papan tulis, oh, dengan tangan yang terkepal.

"Ah, gomen-gomen. Kami tidak sengaja. Lupakan saja apa yang barusan kami lakukan, silahkan lanjutkan makan siang kalian." Ujar mereka kompak sambil memberikan penekanan pada kalimat makan siang.

'_Bodoh! Semua orang juga tau kalau kalian memang sengaja memukul papan tulis itu, sialan—dan, hey, apa itu ditujukan padaku?!'_

Dengan pandangan kesal sambil menatap ke depan, Naruto kembali melanjutkan hal yang tertunda barusan yaitu memasukan tempura ke mulutnya. Kemudian mulai mengunyahnya.

'_Apa mereka sebegitu cemburunya—_

Naruto berhenti bergerak, bahkan gerutuan yang ia lakukan di dalam hatinya pun sampai berhenti. Hinata yang awalnya menatap was-was saat Naruto akan memakan tempuranya, malah menjadi semakin ketakutan ketika melihat Naruto yang malah berhenti saat mengunyah udang bertepung itu.

"Hei, Hinata." Gadis Hyuuga itu malah bergidik ngeri ketika mendengar suara Naruto yang entah kenapa terdengar berbeda dari biasanya.

"Ha-Ha'i!"

"Apa kau yang membuat tempura dan seluruh makanan yang ada di bentou mu?"

"E-Etto, i-iya, Naruto-kun."

"Nee, ini adalah tempura terenak yang pernah kumakan. Tak kusangka selain pintar, kau juga pandai memasak." Ucapnya sambil nyengir pada gadis di sampingnya. Kemudian, mengambil telor dadar dulung yang berada di dekat tempura yang barusan ia makan.

"Sial, ini enak sekali." Tanpa berhenti, Naruto terus mengunyah semua makanan yang ada di dalam bentou itu. Serasa dihipnotis oleh makanan itu agar tidak berhenti, dan terus mengunyahnya.

Sementara Hinata menunduk dalam-dalam, sambil meremas ujung roknya. Sekarang Hinata seperti roket yang bisa meledak ke awan kapan saja. Dengan perlahan ia mengambil buku bersampul lavender dan sebuah pulpen yang ia taruh di bawah mejanya.

'_Kyaaaaa! Rasanya aku ingin berteriak! Berteriak sekencang-kencangnya! Tak masalah jika terlihat seperti orang bodoh, aku hanya tak bisa menahan rasa senang ini. Rasanya seperti ingin meledak! Tak kusangka Naruto-kun menyukai tempura ku bahkan sampai memujinya! Baiklah, mulai besok aku akan membuatkan bentou untuknya. Ah, sepertinya aku akan menambakan tempuranya karena Naruto-kun terlihat sangat menyukainya, dan juga telur dadar gulungnya. Oh, Kami-sama. Terima kasih karena telah membuat Naruto-kun memujiku. Hontou ni arigatou. Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah kepadanya. Yosh! Ganbatte Hinata-chan!'_

Naruto melihat ke samping. Ini seperti kemarin ketika ia melihat Hinata yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil menulis sesuatu di atas bukunya.

'_Apa ia menulis karena senang aku puji?'_ kemudian Naruto menggelang dengan kencang, _'ah, tapi mana mungkin ia bisa sebegitu senangnya hanya karena ku puji? Lagipula aku yakin ia sudah sering menerima pujian seperti ini.'_

Naruto lantas beralih memperhatikan Hinata, seperti mengobservasinya secara total, _'tak hanya cantik, dan baik namun ia juga pintar, dan pandai memasak. Ia benar-benar gadis ideal, rasanya aku ingin memacarinya—tidak, tidak, kenali di mana tingkat mu berada, Naruto. Gadis ini berada di tingkatan yang jauh di atas mu. Sial, Hinata sudah benar-benar meracuni otakku.'_

Naruto hanya mengedikan bahu, terlalu banyak berpikir apalagi hal yang tidak berguna hanya akan membuang-buang waktunya. Ia kemudian memasukan sumpit dan menutup bentou milik Hinata. Rasa kenyang dan nikmat yang luar biasa, terkahir kali ia merasakan kenyang senikmat ini adalah ketika ibunya sedang ada di rumah beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Hinata, terima kasih atas bentounya. Rasanya benar-benar nikmat."

Hinata tentu saja semakin memerah ketika mendengarnya, "a-arigatou, Naruto-kun."

"Lelaki yang mendapatkan mu pasti sangat beruntung, ya." Hinata semakin memerah, sembari berharap di dalam hati bahwa Naruto-lah lelaki yang beruntung itu.

"Nee, Naruto-kun."

"Ya, Hinata?"

"A-Ano, aku bukannya bermaksud ingin tahu, ha-hanya saja aku penasaran. Apa yang Kaichou lakukan padamu?" Hinata berujar dengan gugup, rasanya sekarang ia sudah kurang ajar dengan menanyai hal seperti itu, tapi ia tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya, "ta-tapi kalau tidak mau dijawab juga tidak apa-apa."

"Kaichou menantangku bermain catur."

"Hanya itu saja?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Hinata," sekarang Hinata merasa bodoh sudah bertanya seperti itu, mukanya kembali memerah karena malu sudah terlihat bodoh di depan orang yang ia sukai, "ia mengatakan jika aku kalah bermain catur maka aku akan di hukum olehnya."

"Dan jika kau menang?"

Naruto menghela nafas, masih merasa kesal ketika mengingat momen-momen menyebalkan itu, "ia tidak memberitahukan apa pun jika aku menang, ia berkata bahwa itu rahasia."

"Melihat bahwa ada peluang untuk terbebas dari hukuman, tanpa berfikir lagi aku menyetujuinya. Kemudian ia mengambil papan caturnya lalu kami memulai permainan menyebalkan itu," Naruto berhenti bercerita, menyiapkan perasaannya untuk mengatakan bagian yang paling menyebalkan pada Hinata, "dan aku menang."

Hinata terlihat senang ketika mendengar Naruto dapat mengalahkan gadis yang terkenal pintar dalam melakukan berbagai hal, ia yakin bahwa ia lolos dari hukuman itu karena dapat mengalahkan si ketua—

"Aku memang tidak jadi dihukum, tapi hadiah dari kemenanganku adalah aku harus menemaninya bermain catur sebulan penuh di ruangan pribadinya."

Hinata sedikit heran ketika melihat wajah bosan di muka, "tapi jika kau benar-benar tidak jadi dihukum, kenapa kau terlihat lesu dan tidak bersemangat?" Dan kemudian Hinata sadar bahwa ia benar-benar sudah lancang berkata seperti itu pada pemuda di sebelahnya. "—aah, ma-maafkan aku, Naruto-kun. Aku tidak bermaksud lancang."

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Aku hanya akan merasa sangat bosan jika harus terus menerus bermain catur dengan gadis itu."

"Na-Naruto-kun, bu-bukannya aku bermaksud aneh, hanya saja bukankah menyenangkan menemani gadis se-secantik Kaichou? Terlebih hanya be-berdua di dalam ruangan pribadinya." Entah kenapa, Hinata merasa berat ketika mengucapkan kata 'berdua', seolah tidak rela jika harus berbagi 'Naruto' dengan gadis lain.

Naruto menatap Hinata heran, rasanya aneh sekali mendengar seorang Hyuuga berkata sesuatu yang sangat tidak Hyuuga sekali.

"Apakah aneh jika aku terlihat tidak tertarik menemani Kaichou? Ya, aku akui ia memang cantik, lantas kenapa? Aku tidak seperti kebanyakan murid di sini yang begitu tergila-gila dengan wajah cantik Kaichou." Ujarnya dengan datar.

Walaupun terkesan datar, tapi Hinata merasa tenang ketika mendengar Naruto tidak tertarik dengan wajah memikat milik gadis Otsutsuki itu. Ia jadi tidak terlalu khawatir Naruto akan terpesona dengan Kaguya. Setidaknya ia masih punya banyak peluang untuk bisa bersama dengan pemuda pirang ini.

"Tidak. Bahkan tidak aneh sama sekali, Naruto-kun." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Naruto bukan tipe orang yang mudah terpengaruh dengan wajah menawan milik lawan jenisnya. Ia malah lebih mudah terpengaruh dengan sebuah senyuman, sebuah senyuman yang benar-benar tulus, apalagi jika itu ditujukan padanya. Seperti yang Hinata lakukan sekarang.

'_Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk menjaga senyuman itu.'_

Hari sudah mulai sore. Awan senja tampak terlihat dari kelas itu. Bel pertanda sekolah sudah berakhir terdengar sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Naruto meluruskan punggungnya yang terasa sudah sangat kaku karena terlalu lama duduk, karena mendengar penjelasan yang membosankan dari gurunya. Sepertinya ia akan mampir sebentar ke ramen Ichiraku, rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak mampir ke kedai ramen favoritnya. Ia mengeluarkan dompetnya, sekedar mengecek apakah ia membawa uang yang cukup, dan sepertinya iya.

"Yosh! Saatnya ke Ichiraku. Tunggulah ramen miso porsi besar, aku akan mencumbu mu kali ini."

"Na-Naruto-kun."

Ah, lagi-lagi ia mendengar suara malaikat yang memanggilnya.

"Oh, Hinata. Ada apa?" suaranya terdengar lebih riang dari biasanya, ini bisa di katakan sebagai 'Ichiraku effect'. Hinata harusnya bersyukur karena datang diwaktu yang tepat.

"A-Ano, ma-mau pulang be-bersamaku?"

Naruto lumpuh sesaat. Baru pertama kali di kehidupan sekolah tingkat atasnya, ada yang mengajaknya pulang berasama terlebih dari seorang gadis, dan terlebih lagi gadis itu adalah pujaan hampir seluruh lelaki di sekolahnya. Beruntung kelas sudah sepi, jika tidak pasti akan terdengar suara-suara aneh yang ditumbulkan dari murid lelaki di kelasnya.

'_Oi, oi, oi! Apakah gadis ini mendadak jadi bodoh dan mengajakku pulang bersama? Aku tidak peduli itu! Bahkan jika—hey, apakah ia benar-benar serius? Tenanglah, Naruto, tenanglah. Saatnya tunjukan sikap sejati dari seorang Namikaze!'_

"Kau serius Hinata? Maksudku, kau tidak sedang bercanda dan membuatku senang sesaat, 'kan?"

Hinta mendengar sesuatu yang menyenangkan dari kalimat barusan, Naruto-nya ternyata senang jika pulang bersamanya! Ah, ia jadi tidak menyesal sudah berani mengajak Naruto pulang bersamanya.

"Te-Tenju aku serius, Naruto-kun. Ja-Jadi—

"Tenju saja aku akan mengiyakan ajakan tersebut. Hanya orang bodoh, dan lelaki yang sudah bersuami yang akan menolak ajakan dari mu, dan tentu saja aku bukan orang bodoh."

Hinata terkikik geli ketika mendengarnya, "ayo." Ajaknya dengan bersemangat.

Selama di perjalan mereka terlibat perbincangan ringan, masing-masing dari mereka manfaatkan hal tersebut untuk mengorek info dari lawan jeniasnya masing-masing. Seperti menanyakan alamat rumah, dan bertukar alamat e-mail. Ya, bertukar e-mail seperti yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang.

"A-Aku sudah memasukkan mu sebagai teman di handphone ku Naruto-kun."

"A-Ah, aku juga, Hinata."

Tanpa Naruto ketahui bahwa Hinata memasukan namanya ke dalam daftar favorit, bukan daftar teman.

Mereka terus melangkah sampai akhirnya gerbang besar KHS sudah mulai terlihat. Untungnya setelah mengetahui dimana rumah masing-masing, ternyata rumah mereka searah, dan tentu saja ini sangat di syukuri oleh Naruto maupun Hinata. Waktu mereka untuk bersama jadi lebih panjang.

"Aku tidak tau kalau ternyata rumahku searah dengan mu." Ujar Naruto tapat setelah mereka keluar dari sekolah mereka.

"Ah, aku juga. Padahal setiap sore aku selalu mengambil rute ini tapi tidak pernah melihatmu, Naruto-kun." Bohong. Itu jelas sebuah kebohongan. Hinata tentu sudah tau dimana rumah Naruto, dan sering dengan sengaja berpura-pura tidak melihat Naruto.

"Begitukah? Padahal aku sering melihatmu, tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau rumah kita ternyata benar-benar searah, saat itu kupikir cuma kebetulan saja aku melihatmu." Hinata membalasanya dengan tertawa pelan, lebih tepatnya tertawa miris akan kebohongannya.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, seseorang sudah memperhatikan mereka dari semenjak mereka berjalan bersama menuju gerbang KHS. Orang itu tidak melepaskan pandangannya sedikit pun. Matanya terus menerus mengawasi mereka. Memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka, terutama Hinata. Ia dengan serius menatap berbagai ekspresi yang ada di wajah gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Ternyata sainganku bukan cuma Kyuubi saja. Ini akan cukup sulit."

.

.

Detik berganti menit, menit berganti jam, jam berganti menjadi hari, dan kemudian hari berganti lagi menjadi hari yang lain. Seperti itulah hukum yang sudah Tuhan tetapkan, tidak ada yang bisa menolaknya. Bahkan jika itu gerutuan dari seorang pemuda yang sedang memasang eksresi sebal ketika berjalan menuju ruangan yang akan di tujunya.

Ruangan dari seorang ketua OSIS. Ruangan pribadi Kaguya Otsutsuki.

Rasanya baru kemarin ia menjalani hari yang menyenangkan dengan Hyuuga Hinata, dan hari ini ia harus menemani kaichou menyebalkan itu, dan meninggalkan Hinata di kelas. Sungguh merepotkan. Andai saja Shikamaru mau menggantikan posisinya untuk menjadi lawan tanding kaichou. Sungguh ia pasti akan sangat berterima kasih pada pemuda rusa itu. Salah satu dari sedikit teman yang ia punya.

Naruto mengetuk ruangan itu dengan cukup kencang. Dan tidak lama pintu itu terbuka.

"Ah, kau datang tepat waktu, Namikaze-san."

Kemudian Naruto memasuki ruangan itu. Ia melihat bahwa papan catur itu sudah tertata rapih, sepertinya gadis itu sudah mempersiapkannya. Ia juga sudah melihat dua cangkir yang berada di sebelah papan catur itu.

'_Gadis ini benar-benar mempersiapkannya. Benar-benar seperti maniak catur.'_

"Silahkan di minum tehnya, Namikaze-san." Ucap Kaguya sambil menyodorkan teh buatannya dengan anggun.

"Terima kasih, Kaichou."

"Baiklah, bisa kita mulai permainannya?"

'_Benar-benar maniak catur! Menyeramkan!'_

"Te-Tentu saja."

"Aku akan ambil bidak putih, kau yang hitam. Bagaimana, Namikaze-san?"

"Tak masalah, Kaichou."

Kemudian mereka kembali bermain catur. Seperti halnya kemarin, Naruto menguasai jalannya pertandingan. Ia melakukan langkah-langkah yang sangat mengancam pertahanan Kaguya. Walaupun ia malas bermain catur tapi tetap saja otaknya tidak bisa berbohong. Ia tidak akan mengalah walupun permainan ini sangat membuatnya kesal.

"Checkmate. Aku memang lagi, Kaichou." Jika kemarin ia memasang ekspresi senang ketika bisa mengalahkan Kaguya, kali ini ia memasang wajah malas seperti ketika ia melihat wajah dari Guy-sensei.

"Kau tidak terlihat bersemangat, Namikaze-san?" Kaguya terlihat sedikit cemas ketika melihat wajah bosan dari Naruto. Baru beberapa saat mereka bersama, dan Naruto sudah terlihat bosan setengah mati. Apa bersamanya tidak menyenangkan? Apa bagi Naruto lebih menyenangkan bersama gadis Hyuuga itu daripada bersamanya? Jujur, Kaguya mulai sangat cemas sekarang.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Kaichou." Naruto tertawa sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, tentunya tawa yang dipaksakan dan Kaguya menyadari hal itu.

"Aku akan ke toilet sebentar. Jika kau ingin teh, kau bisa mengambilnya di teko kecil itu." Kemudian ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi, sebelum ia menutup pintunya, ia mendengar suara Naruto yang berkata jika ingin melihat koleksi buku yang ada di lemarinya.

"Ya, kau boleh melihatnya." Ucapnya cukup kencang.

Kaguya akan selalu seperti ini jika Naruto sedang berada di ruangan pribadinya, ia akan gugup dan berpura-pura ke toilet untuk menenangkan hatinya. Ia hanya akan ke toilet, jika ia sudah tidak bisa berpura-pura tenang lagi seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan.

"Bahkan ia sudah terlihat sangat bosan padahal baru sebentar ia bersamaku. Apa aku sebegitu membosankan menurutnya?" ucapnya dengan pelan, sangat pelan bahkan seperti sedang berbisik.

"Seharusnya aku tidak memaksanya seperti ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak bisa menahannya, aku ingin dia bisa seperti dulu ketika ia masih seperti di foto—

Kaguya tersentak. Ia menyadari kebodohannya. Dengan cepat ia membuka pintu toiletnya.

"Kaichou. Ini aku, bukan?"

Sekarang ia merasa bodoh sudah menaruh foto itu di antara kertas-kertas yang ada dibukunya.

Naruto memperlihatkan foto seorang anak kecil berambut kuning sedang merangkul anak kecil berambut perak pendek yang sedang tersenyum manis.

Kaguya menunduk. Mengepalkan tangannya. Badannya bergetar hebat. Sepertinya sudah saatnya ia memberitahunya. Ia memang sudah mengira bahwa suatu saat Naruto akan mengetahuinya, tapi tidak secepat ini. Hatinya masih belum siap. Dari awal semua ini memang karena hatinya, dan juga kebodohan Naruto.

"Ya." Naruto menatap Kaguya nanar. Otaknya yang biasanya cepat tanggap akan hal apa pun kali ini dipaksa untuk menyerah pada kenyataan ini. Kalau anak kecil berambut kuning adalah dirinya, maka anak kecil yang satunya lagi…. Kaguya? Rasanya mustahil. Jika, itu memang Kaguya kenapa mereka bisa tidak saling kenal sampai detik ini? Tapi jika bukan, kenapa ciri-ciri fisik anak ini mirip sekali dengan Kaguya? Apalagi senyumannya. Senyuman yang pernah membuat Naruto terpesona.

Matanya ia alihkan kembali kearah foto itu, tepatnya pada figure si kecil berambut perak. Ia menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas, tersenyum getir. Ya, ia mengerti sekarang. Naruto mengerti kenapa saat itu ia merasa deja-vu ketika melihat senyum asli yang pernah Kaguya tunjukkan.

"Dan anak kecil di sebelah ku… adalah Kaichou, bukan?" Kaguya menggigit bibir bawahnya, tangannya makin bergetar hebat. Berusaha setenang mungkin, berusaha menekan semua perasaan yang bergemuruh di hatinya. Ia berpikir, bagaimana mungkin si blonde ini dapat berkata sebegitu santainya seolah ini hanyalah obrolan antar teman di sore hari. Tidakkah ia memikirkan perasaannya? Walaupun hanya sedikit.

"Ya." Tidak terlalu keras, juga tidak terlalu pelan, namun memiliki efek yang lebih pada Naruto. Nada yang digunakan seperti—entahlah, terdengar sangat menyakitkan ditelinga Naruto. Ia merasa bersalah, tapi ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus merasa bersalah. Jujur saja, ia sebenarnya merasa kesal pada Kaguya karena menyembunyikan semua ini. Mungkin jika Naruto tidak menemukan foto ini, mereka tidak akan pernah benar-benar menjadi teman sungguhan. Tapi, nada yang digunakan Kaguya barusan seperti membuatnya melihat sisi lain dari Kaguya, seperti menunjukkan kelemahan yang dimilikinya. Dan, sekarang ia merasa bahwa sebenarnya disinilah ia yang salah, bukan Kaguya.

Entahlah, selama enam belas tahun kehidupannya. Baru kali ini ia merasa bahwa otak cerdasnya tidak berguna.

"Ke-Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

Kaguya mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, lalu mendengus, benar-benar terlihat seperti bukan Kaguya. Ia memang tau bahwa Kaguya dikenal sebagai gadis yang menyeramkan, tapi tidak seperti ini. ini bukan Kaguya. Ini bukan ekspresi menyeramkan yang sering ia pasang. Ia seperti sedang berbicara dengan orang asing.

"Memberitahumu? Heh, jangan membuatku tertawa. Untuk apa aku harus memberitahumu?"

Naruto tersentak. Ucapan itu, dan ekspresi yang digunakannya. Tidak menyeramkan, namun membuat mentalnya sedikit demi sedikit terkikis. Terkikis oleh rasa bersalah yang semakin besar. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, kesal kenapa hatinya harus membuatnya bingung.

"Tapi seti—

"Berhentilah berbicara seolah olah kau temanku!" Naruto terdiam. Bodoh sekali ia, hanya karena kemarin-kemarin ia terus menerus bermain dan berbicara dengannya, dan merasa bahwa akhirnya mereka bisa berteman. Naruto tersenyum miris, menyadari betapa terlalu percaya dirinya bahwa ia dapat berteman dengan orang tertinggi di organisasi sekolahnya. Padahal, jelas-jelas ia adalah musuhnya. Orang-orang yang bertugas untuk mendisiplinkan mereka yang bermasalah, termasuk dirinya.

Namun, tiba-tiba ia merasa pipinya memanas. Ia mengusap pipinya perlahan, dan tidak sadar bahwa Kaguya hanya berjarak satu langkah di depannya, dengan tangan yang terangkat. Apa barusan Kaguya menamparnya?

"Karena seorang teman tidak akan pernah melupakan temannya, walaupun mereka terpisah lama." Apakah itu untuknya? Apa yang Kaguya bicarakan ditujukan padanya? Sungguh, ia tidak mengerti. Ia mencoba meminta penjelasan dari gadis di depannya, dan menatapnya—tunggu, apa itu? Apa yang cairan yang mengalir dipipinya? Air mata? Naruto terkejut. Mengapa Kaguya menangis? Sial. Naruto mencengkram dadanya, merasa sakit ketika melihat gadis ini menangis. Ia belum pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Kesakitan hanya karena melihat seorang gadis menangis.

"Ka-Kaichou—

"Karena kau melupakanku! Kau berjanji padaku sebelum kepindahanku, jika kita bertemu lagi kau akan tersenyum padaku dan memanggilku 'Kagu-chan'! Apakah kau tau apa yang kurasakan saat bertemu dengan murid pindahan yang ternyata adalah dirimu setengah tahun yang lalu?! Aku senang setengah mati! Aku bahkan tidak berhenti tersenyum! Tapi apa yang kudapat?! Kau tidak memanggilku 'Kagu-chan'! Kau tidak tersenyum padaku! Kau bahkan tidak mengenaliku! Kau memalingkan wajahmu! Kau tau apa yang kupirkan kala itu—

'_Berhentilah. Kumohon. Itu menyakitkan.'_

"aku merasa semua kenangan yang dulu aku rasakan denganmu—

'_Kumohon. Berhentilah menangis. Itu membuatku sakit.'_

"adalah kebohohangan! Aku bahkan tidak pernah melupakanmu selama—

Kaguya terdiam kaku ketika merasakan kehangatan yang membungkus tubuhnya. Bibirnya seperti terkunci secara paksa. Ia merasa lumpuh ketika Naruto memeluknya, ia merasa semua emosi yang ia luapkan menguap tak berbekas ketika pemuda ini memeluknya, digantikan dengan rasa nyaman dan hangat. Kaguya merasa semua emosi yang telah lama dipendamnya terbayar sudah hanya dengan sebuah pelukan yang Naruto berikan.

"Maaf atas kebodohanku, Kagu-chan." Suara itu terdengar sangat lembut di telinganya. Kaguya bahkan tidak bisa berhenti menangis, air matanya malah semakin deras keluar. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Naruto akan memeluknya. Ini sangat nyaman, pelukan Naruto terasa sangat nyaman dan membuatnya tidak dapat memikirkan hal lain. ia hanya dapat terus menangis, membasahi seragam yang Naruto kenakan. Masa bodoh dengan seragamnya, ia hanya ingin meluapkan seluruh perasaannya.

"Baka! Naru-kun no baka!" Naruto hanya tersenyum ketika mendengarnya. Walaupun masih sedikit terisak namun suaranya sudah 'normal' kembali, tidak terdengar rapuh seperti sebelumnya. Ia biarkan Kaguya menangis sesukanya, karena hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan. Sudah beberapa saat berlalu, dan ia sudah tidak mendengar suara tangisan dari gadis yang sedang dipeluknya.

Tapi yah, walaupun ia memang tidak terlalu ingat semuanya karena itu pasti sudah terjadi dulu sekali, seperti saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Kaguya sepuluh tahun yang lalu di—hoi, kenapa ia jadi ingat semuanya!

Naruto buru-buru melepas pelukannya, Kaguya yang terkejut pun lantas menatapnya dengan mata yang masih berair, "kau Kaguya dari Sekolah Dasar Shibarazaki?!" Kaguya jadi heran sendiri kenapa Naruto jadi tiba-tiba menanyakan hal bodoh seperti ini, "kau bodoh atau apa? Tentu saja itu aku. Kita kan satu Sekolah Dasar."

Dan Naruto langsung buru-buru membungkukkan badannya, "maafkan Aku!"

Kaguya mengusap matanya yang berair, apa sebenarnya yang sedang Naruto lakukan, pikirnya. Minta maaf untuk apalagi sebenarnya si blonde ini.

"Untuk apalagi?" Kaguya menatapnya bingung.

"Karena saat kita pertama kali bertemu sepuluh tahun yang lalu, aku juga memlukmu seperti ini. Sekali lagi maafkan aku!" Kaguya melongo dengan muka memerah, tentu saja walaupun ia sedang melongo tapi tidak menghilangkan kesan cantik di wajahnya.

"Ba—Ka-Kau mengingatnya?" Kaguya tidak pernah merona sehebat ini dalam hidupnya. Walaupun ia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya sendiri tapi ia yakin bahwa wajahnya memerah total karena kali ini ia sangat malu. Naruto mengingat hal paling memalukan yang ingin ia lupakan.

"Ibuku pernah memberitahuku jika pelukan dapat menenangkan orang yang sedang menangis, maka saat melihatmu menangis, aku langsung memelukmu. Maafkan kelancanganku sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Aku waktu itu masih polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa."

Kaguya malah jadi geli sendiri melihat Naruto yang meminta maaf hanya gara-gara hal sepele seperti itu. Ia benar-benar senang ternyata Naruto tidak benar-benar melupakannya, ia malah masih mengingat awal pertemuan mereka yang sedikit memalukan itu.

"Nee." Naruto buru-buru menghindar ketika tiba-tiba Kaguya membungkuk sembari menatapnya.

"Aku akan menghukum mu karena sudah membuat ku seperti ini, Naru-kun." Ucapnya dengan nada yang membuat Naruto jadi panas dingin.

'_Sial, matanya yang sembab malah terlihat semakin seksi.'_

.

.

…bersambung

* * *

Dan soal Kaguya, please jangan bayangin Kaguya punya dua tanduk, alis bulet sama satu mata di jidat, ok? Kaguya di sini normal. Tanpa tanduk, alis normal kaya manusia umumnya, dan no eye in the forehead! Ngeri sumpah kalo fisik Kaguya yang di sini persis kaya di manga. Kaga ada cantik-cantiknya!

Akhirnya terungkap juga soal foto apa yang di hide Kaguya. Oh, dan maaf bagi penggemar Fem!Kyuu karena doi ga muncul chap ini. Chap depan mungkin akan hehehe

Ah, saya niat pengen bikin twoshoot yang pair nya NaruxYoung!Tsuna, kira-kira ada yang mau baca? Dan ratenya bakal M hehehehehehe susah nahan godaan ga macem-macemin si Tsunade kalo rate nya M


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer at Masashi Kishimoto

Characters are based from his manga; Naruto

But story is mine

"**Highschool X Blonde Yankee"**

a Naruto Fanfiction

* * *

.

.

"Aa—kau serius akan menghukumku? Bu-Bukankah kau berkata tidak jadi melakukannya?" tanya Naruto dengan sedikit gugup.

Kaguya menyeringai, "tenang saja, hukuman ini tidak akan membuatmu menderita, eh, Naru-kun." Katanya dengan nada santai, tapi entah kenapa malah membuat Naruto jadi semakin tidak nyaman mendengarnya.

Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya lalu berdehem sebentar, "jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan Kai—maksudku, Kagu-chan?" buru-buru Naruto meralat ucapannya saat melihat delikan tajam dari iris azure itu.

"Mudah saja. Karena besok tanggal merah, kau harus menemaniku ke Konoha Fantasy Land." Dengan santainya Kaguya mengeluarkan dua kertas panjang berwarna biru muda dengan headline berwarna putih dari saku blazernya yang Naruto asumsikan sebagai tiket menuju Konoha Fantasy Land.

"Sudah lama aku tidak main ke taman hiburan itu," ujarnya sambil menatap bola mata sapphire yang sudah lama ia rindukan, "dan, rasanya sangat membosankan jika aku harus pergi sendirian kesana." Lanjutnya sambil tertawa halus.

Naruto terkejut untuk sebentar, kemudian menghela nafas, "kau ini seperti anak kecil saja mengajakku ke tempat itu."

"Hei, memangnya salah jika aku mengajakmu ke taman bermain? Lagipula aku ingin—

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku mengerti," ucap Naruto sambil menepuk pelan kepala Kaguya sambil tersenyum, "tak kusangka, Kaichou yang terkenal menyeramkan ternyata punya sisi feminin."

Kaguya mendengus walaupun wajahnya memerah, "tentu saja, biar bagaimana pun aku tetaplah seorang gadis, Bodoh."

Naruto mengangkat satu alis, "apa? Barusan kau bilang apa?"

"Kau. Bodoh." Ucapnya santai namun menatap mata lawannya dengan sengit.

"Jadi, itukah caramu setelah bertemu dengan teman lamamu?" balas Naruto tak kalah sengit.

"Setidaknya aku tidak melupakan dan tidak mengabaikanmu, Tuan Naruto."

Naruto merasa Kaguya adalah orang yang sangat sarkastis. Mulutnya benar-benar Otsutsuki sekali. Ia lalu menggaruk tengkuknya, "bisakah kita melupakan hal itu, em, Kagu-chan?"

"Tidak."

Naruto makin gelagapan, entah kenapa gadis ini terlihat sangat 'gadis' sekali dengan mood yang mudah berubah-ubah. Dan, sialnya ia sudah kehabisan akal untuk membujuk Kaguya. Salahkan pengalamannya yang minim sekali dalam berurusan dengan seorang gadis. Mungkin hanya Karin, satu-satunya gadis yang dapat dengan mudah ia manipulasi. Yah, seperti dengan gampangnya ia meminta gadis itu untuk membantunya dalam mengerjakan tugas dari sekolahnya.

"Aku akan melupakannya jika kau mau menjawab pertanyaanku. Dengan jujur."

Naruto dengan cepat menyanggupinya, tidak ingin teman masa kecilnya semakin marah.

"Siapa gadis berkacamata yang kemarin-kemarin menjemputmu?"

Mudah saja bagi Naruto untuk menjawabnya jika saja mata azure itu tidak menatapnya tajam. Sungguh, kenapa banyak sekali yang menanyakan sepupunya. Apakah hal aneh jika ada anggota keluarga yang menjemputnya, pikirnya.

"Dia sepupuku. Dia menjemputku karena ingin mengajakku makan malam."

Kaguya mengehela nafas lega. Sejujurnya ia cukup takut menunggu jawaban dari Naruto, beruntung gen Otsutsukinya mampu menutupi itu semua.

"Memangnya orang tuamu tidak memasak?" Tanya Kaguya dengan tatapan penuh curiga.

"Kedua orang tuaku berada di luar negri, Kagu-chan. Aku tinggal sendirian di rumah, jadi aku tidak sempat memasak dan sepupuku memutuskan untuk mengajakku makan malam di luar." Jawabnya dengan tatapan yang membuat hati Kaguya melunak.

"Ja-jadi, kenapa selama ini kau sering terlambat karena tidak ada yang membangunkanmu? Tapi, bukankah ada sepupumu?"

Naruto menggeleng, "sepupuku tidak tinggal bersamaku. Ia hanya kadang-kadang datang menginap untuk melihat kondisiku. Yah, sekaligus menemaniku juga. Dia satu-satunya yang dapat menghilangkan rasa sepiku. Kau tau sendiri, bukan? Aku tidak memiliki banyak teman yang dapat ku mintai tolong. Jadi, yah, seperti itulah."

Kaguya menatap Naruto, "kalau kau mau, aku bisa membuatkan bentou untuk mu, Naru-kun," ia berhenti sebentar untuk menenangkan debaran jantungnya lalu melanjutkan, "dan, jika kau merasa kesepian… aku—aku bisa menemanimu."

"Terima kasih, Kagu-chan. Andai saja aku mengingatmu lebih cepat."

Kaguya tersenyum lembut kala menatap wajah menyesal dari pemuda kuning di depannya, lalu menyentil dahinya dengan pelan, "aku memaafkanmu. Jadi, bisakah kita ubah suasana suram ini?"

"Itu cukup sakit, kau tau," Naruto terkekeh pelan sambil mengelus dahinya. Ia lalu merogoh saku celananya, dan mengeluarkan handphonenya, "aku akan menagih janjimu untuk menemaniku."

Kaguya yang mengerti hal itu lalu melakukan hal yang sama, "tentu saja. kau boleh memintaku kapan saja, Naru-kun."

Dan mereka saling bertukar alamat e-mail serta nomor handphone masing-masing, Kaguya melirik handphonenya sebentar, melihat nama Naruto yang berada di daftar favoritnya. Ia tersenyum lebar dan menghambur kearah Naruto, "aku merindukanmu, Naru-kun no Bakaaaaaa!" lalu memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat. Ia benamkan wajah cantiknya di dada bidang yang terasa sangat hangat itu. Ia benar-benar sudah lama ingin memeluk pemuda yang sangat ia rindukan selama delapan tahun ini.

"Apa yang akan anggota OSIS dan murid lainnya lakukan jika mereka tau Kaichou yang mereka idolakan ternyata memeluk murid yang menjadi daftar buruan OSIS itu sendiri? Kau tidak takut posisimu akan dijatuhkan?" katanya sambil mengelus rambut perak yang sangat harum itu.

"Aku akan menjadi anjing peliharaanmu selama satu bulan, jika mereka berani melengserkan jabatanku."

"Kau percaya diri sekali, Nona Otsutsuki?"

"Tentu saja. Jika tidak memiliki percaya diri, maka aku tidak akan bisa bertahan lama menjabat sebagai Kaichou, bukankah begitu?" ucapnya sambil tetap memeluk tubuh tegap Naruto.

"Darah Ostutsukimu benar-benar kental sekali rupanya."

Tiba-tiba Kaguya melepaskan pelukannya, "mau ke kantin bersamaku?"

Naruto melongo, "hoi, hoi. Apa kau bercanda? Apa kau benar-benar ingin posisimu dilengserkan?"

"Mau membuktikan ucapanku?" ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

"Bukan saatnya untuk bercanda! Kau mau mempertaruhkan posisimu hanya karena ucapan semata? Apa yang akan murid-murid lain pikirkan? Mereka akan menatap minus kepadamu, mereka akan kehilangan kekagumannya padamu jika tau idola mereka makan bersama dengan murid yang paling di anggap buruk di sekolahnya." Ucap Naruto sambil memegang kedua pundak Kaguya.

"Naru-kun. Aku lebih baik mereka kehilangan kekagumannya padaku daripada aku tidak bisa berjalan bersama dengan teman masa kecilku sendiri."

Naruto bisa melihat keseriusan di mata azure itu. Melihat ketegasan kuat yang selama ini membuatnya begitu di hormati.

"Aku melakukan ini bukan karena ingin membuktikan ucapanku barusan, tapi karena aku sudah lama ingin berjalan bersamamu. Aku selalu ingin berjalan di sampingmu. Aku sudah menantikanmu sangat lama, aku tidak mau membuang kesempatan yang ada.," ia lalu memukul pelan bahu pemuda di depannya, "ayo, aku sudah lapar. Bermain catur benar-benar menguras otakku."

"Tapi Kagu—

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Namikaze Naruto. Lagipula, tadi aku mendengar suara gemuruh dari perutmu."

Naruto menghela nafas, "jangan katakan kalau aku tidak memperingatkanmu." Tapi, tak dapat dipungkiri jika ia begitu senang ternyata Kaguya begitu tulus kepadanya. Pada akhirnya ia tetap menuruti keinginan Kaguya untuk pergi ke kantin bersama.

Mereka baru saja hendak berjalan menuju kantin ketika mendengar suara yang memanggilnya, tepatnya memanggil Kaguya.

"Kaichou. Kau dipanggil oleh Kakashi-sensei." Kata gadis berambut merah darah.

Kali ini gantian Kaguya yang menghela napas guna meredam kekesalannya pada Guru yang sudah menghancurkan momen spesialnya dengan Naruto. Dan, ia yakin, ini akan memakan waktu yang lama.

"Kau tidak apa-apa pergi ke kantin sendirian?"

Naruto hanya nyengir, "bukankah itu sudah biasa untukku?"

"Baiklah. Aku akan menelponmu nanti malam, ah, dan jangan lupakan janji kita besok, Naru-kun." Ujar Kaguya sambil mengedikkan sebelah matanya pada Naruto, kemudian ia tersenyum misterius saat melihat ekspresi terkejut dari gadis yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Oke." Ucapnya paham sambil melihat Kaguya yang mulai berjalan menjauhinya sambil tersenyum.

"Na-Naruto-kun."

Naruto menoleh, "ah, Kyuubi. Ada apa?"

Gadis yang bernama Kyuubi itu hanya terdiam kala Naruto membalas sapaannya. Ia masih memikirkan kejadian barusan. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia melihat Kaichou tersenyum dan bertingkah sedikit 'nakal' pada seorang lelaki. Dan, apa-apaan barusan? Menelponnya? Janji? Serta, 'Naru-kun'? Ini sedikit mencurigakan, kalau tidak mau di katakan sangat mencurigakan.

"O-Oh, kau ingin ke kantin, bukan? Kebetulan aku juga ingin ke kantin. Ja-Jadi, y-ya, mau pe-pergi bersamaku?" ucapnya setelah ia mulai kembali bisa fokus pada dunia nyata.

"Kau serius? Maksudku, kau tau bukan reputasiku?"

"Tentu saja aku serius. Aku tidak peduli dengan reputasi ataupun hal lainnya. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya berjalan bersama dengan-dengan—dengan teman sendiri. Ya, teman sendiri." Ucap Kyuubi dengan rasa berat saat mengucapkan kata teman.

Naruto mengaruk pipinya, "yah, jika memang begitu, baiklah."

Dengan perlahan, mereka berdua berjalan menuju kantin. Selama diperjalan itu pula, ia merasakan hawa membunuh yang sangat kuat layaknya sedang berada di tengah-tengah pusaran badai yang besar. Ia menghela nafas, apakah sebegitu dibencinya sampai-sampai mereka menatapnya tajam hanya karena berjalan dengan Kyuubi. Sementara, gadis yang di maksud tampak biasa-biasa saja. Naruto menepuk keningnya dengan pelan.

"Ah, aku akan duduk dimeja itu. Kau duluanlah pesan makananmu." Ucap Kyuubi setelah tiba di kantin sambil menunjuk meja yang berada di sebelah kanan dari pintu masuk kantin mereka.

Naruto yang mendengar itu kembali mencoba tidak peduli dengan tatapan serta bisikan mengenainya yang sedang bersama Kyuubi.

Naruto lagi-lagi menghela nafas, "jika sudah bersama Kyuubi saja sudah sekacau ini, aku tidak bisa membayangkan akan seperti apa jadinya jika tadi aku datang bersama Kagu-chan." Bisiknya pelan. Ia lalu memesan dua buah roti kare dan sekotak susu.

Kyuubi mendelik saat melihat apa yang baru saja Naruto beli tadi, "kau hanya membeli ini? Itu tidak akan cukup memberimu energi. Tunggulah, aku akan membeli sesuatu yang lebih bergizi."

"Tapi—

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Naruto-kun."

Naruto terkejut ketika Kyuubi berucap lumayan keras barusan, mendadak suasana kantin menjadi hening. Angin yang berhembus seakan membawa udara yang sangat tidak nyaman, membuatnya menyadari banyak sekali tatapan gelap yang ditujukan padanya. Jika hawa ini bisa membunuh, mungkin ia sudah mati puluhan kali.

'_Sialan. Apa aku segitu buruknya?'_

"Makanlah." Naruto menoleh ketika ia tak sadar Kyuubi sudah kembali membawa dua buah kotak hitam yang salah satunya ia letakan di depannya.

"Ya-Ya, kurasa itu akan sedikit membuatmu kenyang serta cu-cukup bergizi." Katanya dengan muka yang sangat memerah. Membuat wajah putihnya kini tak ubahnya berwarna sama dengan rambutnya.

"O-Oh, terima kasih."

"Sa-Sama-sama." Dengan wajah yang masih memerah, Kyuubi berusaha meredam rasa malunya. Ia tidak ingin kelihatan konyol saat makan bersama dengan lelaki yang di sukainya.

"Kyuubi, nanti aku ganti bentou yang telah kau belikan," Ucap Naruto memecah keheningan, "tempuranya cukup enak ternyata."

Gadis Senju itu lalu menggeleng, "tidak perlu, anggap saja aku sedang mentraktirmu. Jadi, tidak usah dipikirkan lagi." ia kemudian memasukan kepalan nasi menggunakan sumpitnya.

"Tapi tetap saja itu tidak membuatku tenang. Seperti memiliki hutang, kau tau."

Kyuubi terdiam. Merasa ada kesempatan bagus di depannya, dan ia tidak mau kehilangannya. Lalu ia remas ujung lipatan roknya dengan erat, kemudian menghela napas dengan perlahan untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup yang melandanya.

"Ka-Kalau begitu, bagaima jika besok kau me-menemaniku?" suaranya terdengar sedikit gemetaran.

Naruto langsung terbatuk ketika mendengarnya, dengan brutal ia langsung meneguk sebotol air mineral yang ada di dekatnya.

"Maaf, Kyuubi. Aku sudah punya janji." Ucap Naruto dengan wajah menyesal sambil menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya.

Kyuubi yang mendengar itu lalu terkejut, dan teringat dengan percakapan Naruto serta Kaguya sebelumnya. Ia tersenyum miris, sepertinya ia meminta di waktu yang salah.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun."

"Bagaiman jika di lain hari?" ucap Naruto yang merasa tidak tega melihat wajah Kyuubi yang terlihat kecewa, ia adalah orang yang sangat tidak mau orang lain kecewa kepadanya. Ia tipe orang yang akan berusaha membuat orang kembali mengharapkannya.

"Benarkah?" wajah itu kemudian berubah menjadi antusias setelah mendengar penawaran dari Naruto, "bagaimana jika lusa? Kau suka membaca, bukan? Kebetulan lusa adalah peluncuran buku terbaru karya Sen Taktsuki. Ah, aku sudah lama sekali menantikan buku itu."

"Tapi, Kyuubi, bagaimana kau tau kalau aku suka membaca?" ujar Naruto sambil menutup kotak bentounya.

Kyuubi tersentak, ia menggigit ibu jarinya sambil berpikir alasan yang pas untuk menghilangkan rasa curiga Naruto, "i-itu, kau tau… a-aku, itu aku—ah, iya, aku pernah tidak sengaja melihatmu membaca di kelas. Ah, begitu." Imbuhnya sambil tersenyum yang sangat-sangat tidak natural, sehingga ia sendiri pun yakin Naruto pasti menyadarinya.

Naruto tak mau ambil pusing dengan senyum Kyuubi yang terlihat sangat dipaksakan, "kau suka membaca?" katanya sambil kembali meneguk air mineral yang ada di dalam botol.

"Tidak terlalu. Aku hanya menyukai buku dari Sen Takatsuki saja, dia memiliki stylenya sendiri dan cara pandangnya yang begitu berbeda dengan penulis lain. Aku langsung jatuh cinta pada buku pertamanya."

Naruto kemudian mengelus dagunya, "kalau begitu kau harus coba membaca buku karya Ginrei Argusten. Mungkin tidak seunik Sen Takatsuki, namun cara dia menyatukan alurnya benar-benar hebat. Ah, kau harus mencoba membaca buku keduanya yang berjudul The Hanged Man, itu benar-benar membuatku kagum bagaimana caranya ia bisa menciptakan alur yang begitu kompleks padahal hanya bermodalkan satu konflik yang menurutku tidak begitu menarik."

"Begitukah? Terdengar cukup bagus. Kau memiliki wawasan yang luas mengenai buku, ya." Ucap Kyuubi sambil merapihkan bentou dan sumpitnya.

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya sering jalan-jalan ke toko buku jadi aku cukup hapal dengan buku-buku yang lumayan bagus," kemudian ia melanjutkan, "tapi sungguh, aku juga sedikit menantikan The Black Goat's Egg, karya terbaru dari Sen Takatsuki."

Kemudian Kyuubi mengeluarkan handphone, "jadi, setuju jika lusa kita pergi ke toko peluncuran perdana buku Sen Takatsuki?" katanya sambil menyodorkan handphonenya pada Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum sekilas sambil mengeluarkan handphonenya juga, "baiklah," kemudian ia menoleh kesamping, "kau benar-benar tidak peduli dengan reputasiku, ya?"

Kyuubi yang paham maksud Naruto membalasnya dengan tertawa pelan, "tentu saja, bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya, Naruto-kun."

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu ketika melihat banyak wajah-wajah yang bermuram durja saat melihatnya dan Kyuubi bertukar alamat e-mail serta nomer telepon. Semua orang Jepang pasti paham maksud dari dua handphone yang saling di dekatkan, jadi, tentu saja mereka—murid-murid yang sedang berada di kantin— mengerti betul apa yang sedang Naruto dan Kyuubi lakukan.

Dan, sudah pasti, Naruto dapat mendengar umpatan serta hujatan yang tertuju padanya. Mungkin, setelah ini akan ada percobaan pembunuhan padanya.

"Merepotkan," ucapnya pelan.

Kyuubi yang medengar itu lalu berpangku tangan dan tersenyum, "kau sangat populer, ya, Naruto-kun?" ia juga bisa melihat puluhan pasang mata yang melihat ke arah mereka.

"Naruto?"

Naruto menoleh dan melihat Shikamaru yang berdiri menatapnya, dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Oh, Shikamaru." Ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada pemuda nanas itu.

"Tumben sekali kau pergi bersama… seorang gadis, terlebih itu Senju-san, bukan?" kata Shikamaru saat ia sudah sampai di meja yang di tempati oleh Naruto dan Kyuubi, "tapi biarlah, aku tidak peduli."

"Kemana si mayit itu?" Tanya Naruto saat ia tidak melihat keberadaan makhluk astral yang sering bersama dengan Shikamaru, "duduklah Shikamaru. Kau seperti bodyguard saja berdiri di situ."

"Sai? Ia tidak masuk hari ini," kemudian ia menggeleng, "aku hanya sebentar di sini dan juga aku tidak mau mengganggu kalian." Ucapnya sambil menatap Kyuubi, dan menemukan rona merah di wajah itu.

"Oh, ya, Naruto. Karena besok tanggal merah. Teman-teman dari Sekolah Dasar kita merencanakan untuk bermain, kau ikut? Yah, itung-itung bertemu dengan muka-muka lama."

Naruto kembali memasang wajah menyesalnya, "begitukah? Tapi maaf, Shika. Besok aku sudah memiliki janji."

Shikamaru lantas mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Naruto, "sayang sekali, padahal _dia_ pasti ingin sekali bertemu denganmu. Dia bahkan sudah jauh-jauh datang dari Kumo karena berharap dapat bertemu dengan mu besok," kemudian ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, "kalau begitu, aku kembali ke kelasku. Ah, Senju-san, jaga Naruto baik-baik ya."

Kyuubi hanya bisa terkejut, "A-Aa, ba-baiklah."

Beda dengan Naruto, ia buru-buru bangkit mengejar Shikamaru, "Shika, siapa dia yang kau maksud tadi?" ucapnya saat sudah di belakang Shikamaru.

"Maaf, Naruto. Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu, ia ingin kau sendiri yang mengingatnya. Lagipula, cepat atau lambat, kalian pasti akan bertemu." Katanya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun, kemudian kembali berjalan menjauhi Naruto.

Naruto berpikir keras, mencoba menggali ingatannya akan siapa orang yang di maksud Shikamaru barusan. Kembali berpikir, dan berpikir. Ia kembali menggali ingatannya akan teman-temannya di Sekolah Dasarnya dulu, mencari kemungkinan terbesar akan siapa yang Shikamaru maksudkan tadi.

'_Mungkinkah? Ah, tidak, tidak. Dia begitu membenciku, jadi tidak mungkin dia. Tapi, siapa lagi jika bukan dia?'_

Naruto menoleh ketika merasakan tepukan halus di bahunya, dan melihat Kyuubi yang menatapnya lembut.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat sangat serius. Apa Nara-san mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh?"

"Ah, tidak, Kyuu. Aku hanya terlalu berlebihan tadi."

"Kyuu?"

Naruto nyengir, "Kyuu terdengar lebih mudah di ucapkan daripada Kyuubi. Maaf, jika itu menyinggungmu."

"A-Ah, tidak apa-apa. Ka-Kau boleh memanggilku sesukamu." Rasanya senang sekali saat orang yang kau sukai membuat panggilan khusus untukmu, hanya untukmu. Dan, itulah yang sekarang di rasakan oleh Kyuubi.

"Bagaima kalau kita kembali ke kelas?"

"Ba-Baiklah." Walaupun dalam hati Kyuubi sangat tidak rela jika harus kembali ke kelas, karena ia tidak akan bisa bersama Naruto lagi.

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam keheningan sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di kelas mereka masing-masing yang kebetulan bersebelahan.

"Ka-Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa, Naruto-kun." Ucapnya lalu masuk ke kelasnya.

Naruto mengangguk, namun saat akan memasuki kelasnya, ia mendengar suara berat yang memanggilnya.

"Namikaze Naruto, ikutlah denganku."

Naruto menoleh, dan melihat murid berbadan besar yang memanggilnya, "ah, ada apa, Senpai?"

"Sudah ikut saja, kau tidak perlu banyak bertanya."

Naruto menghela napas.

'_Sepertinya percobaan pembunuhan terhadapku benar-benar terjadi.'_

Naruto mengekor di belakang seniornya yang berbadan tinggi besar. Mereka terus berjalan menuju ke arah gudang belakang tempat menyimpan peralatan olahraga milik sekolah. Di situ terlihat sangat sepi, namun samar-samar dari kejauhan Naruto dapat melihat segerombolan orang yang sepertinya sedang menantinya. Saat Naruto sudah semakin mendekat, ia bisa melihat sekitar sepuluh atau sebelas orang yang sedang berdiri sambil beberapa membawa balok kayu.

"Merepotkan." Ucapnya pelan saat melihat orang-orang yang berkumpul itu.

Senior yang berjalan di depannya kemudian berhenti. Ia menghampiri kerumunan itu, dan berbicara sebentar dengan mereka. Kemudian, ia mengambil sesuatu dari temannya.

"Jadi, bisakah kita mulai?" katanya seolah sedang memerintah gerombolan itu.

"Oi, oi, Senpai. Bukankah ini akan sangat berbahaya menghajarku dengan orang sebanyak ini?"

Salah satu dari mereka mendengus, "cih, kau protes seperti waria saja."

"Begitukah? Bukankah yang seperti waria adalah kalian karena melawan satu orang saja harus dengan bantuan sepuluh orang?" kata Naruto menyeringai.

"Konoyarooo! Hajar!" ujar mereka kompak.

Naruto semakin melebarkan seringainya kala mereka semua berlari ke arahnya. Ia bisa melihat ada sebuah balok kayu yang mencoba memukulnya dari samping, namun dengan mudah ia menghidarinya dengan menghajar balok itu sampai hancur. Ya, menghancurkan sebuah balok kayu dengan tangan kosong.

"Hei, kenapa berhenti, Senpai?" ucap Naruto santai ketika mereka yang tadi semangat menyerangnya tiba-tiba berhenti karena terkejut Naruto mampu menghancurkan sebuah belok yang keras itu dengan sekali hantam.

"Brengsek!"

Naruto hanya menatap dingin saat salah satu dari mereka yang sudah termakan emosi menyerangnya dengan tangan kosong secara membabi buta. Naruto hanya menggerakan kepala dan badannya guna menghindari serangan tak terarah itu. Kemudian, Naruto membalas dengan menendang badan seniornya itu dengan keras sampai ia terhempas tiga meter kebelakang.

"Kau bertarung seperti perempuan. Pukulan mu bahkan tak ada yang mengenaiku. Kemarilah, akan ku tunjukan cara bertarung yang sesungguhnya." Kata Naruto dengan sangat dingin.

Mereka yang tadi merasa sangat sombong karena merasa mampu mengalahkan Naruto menjadi gemetaran dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur deras. Hanya dengan sekali tendang dapat mementalkan orang yang badannya bahkan lebih besar darinya.

"Ki-Kita serang bersamaaan." Salah satu dari mereka bersuara.

"Ya, ka-kau benar. Ia pasti tidak akan bisa menghindarinya jika kita menyerang bersamaan." Mereka semua menatap satu sama lain, lalu mengangguk.

"Heaaaahhhh! Seraang!" mereka kembali mencoba menyerang Naruto, namun kali ini secara bersamaan.

"Percuma saja, Bodoh." Ujar Naruto pelan.

Dengan lihai ia mampu menghindari serangan-serangan brutal yang dilancarkan senior-seniornya. Dengan gesit ia menunduk dan sesekali balik memukul namun terarah sehingga semua senjata yang mereka gunakan jadi tidak berfungsi lagi.

Bosan karena terus menghindar, ia merendahkan tubuhnya lalu memukul dada dari salah satu mereka sampai terpental, kemudian dengan cepat ia berbalik lalu menyapukan kakinya sehingga orang yang tadi hendak memukulnya dengan balok dari belakang terjatuh. Tak mau membuang kesempatan, ia lalu memukul wajah itu sampai yang di pukul menjerit kesakitan. Dengan kecepatan yang mengerikan, ia kembali beraksi dengan melakukan roundhouse kick saat melihat ada seorang yang hanya diam gemetaran melihatnya.

Ia kemudian bersalto kebelakang saat merasakan ada yang ingin memukul kakinya. Sudah empat orang yang tumbang, tinggal enam orang lagi.

"Kalian membosankan." Ucapnya sambil menatap empat orang yang sedang menjerit kesakitan karenanya.

"Mo-Monster."

"Ia mampu menghindari semua serangan ki-kita."

"Mustahil kita bisa mengalahkannya."

Naruto hanya menatap dingin ketika mendengar itu. Jika mereka berpikir mampu mengalahkannya hanya karena mereka menang jumlah, maka itu salah besar.

"Aku hanya membuang-buang tenagaku melawan kalian." Dengan perlahan, Naruto membalikan badannya bermaksud pergi dari tempat yang membosankan itu.

"Jangan remehkan kami!"

Ia mencoba memukul Naruto dari belakang. Namun, Naruto hanya menggerekan kepalanya kesamping sehingga tinju itu hanya memukul angin, lalu dengan cepat Naruto memundurkan badannya sedikit dan menghentakkan sikunya ke arah dagu dari orang itu sampai ia terjatuh. Beruntung Naruto hanya menggunakan sedikit kekuatannya, jika dengan tenaga penuh, mungkin rahang orang itu sudah bergesar dari tempatnya.

Ia menjerit-jerit kesakitan sambil memegang dagunya yang sudah membiru. Sementara, Naruto hanya menggerakan bola matanya ke bawah saat menatap wajah menderita itu, ia bahkan sama sekali tidak menurunkan kepalanya.

Kemudian Naruto menatap ke depan, dan melihat senior yang tadi membawanya ke sini sedang berjalan ke arahnya sambil menggenggam sesuatu yang terlihat seperti pisau lipat.

"Setidaknya aku harus melukaimu!" Ucapnya sambil berlari menerjang Naruto dengan pisau yang sudah terarah pada pemuda kuning itu.

Namun, sebelum Naruto sempat bergerak, ia melihat seseorang yang menangkap lengan itu lalu membanting tubuhnya ke tanah dengan keras.

"Kau berani melukainya, aku akan menghancurkanmu." Ucap orang itu dengan tegas, serta aura intimidasi yang kuat.

Sementara, orang-orang yang tadi berniat menghajar Naruto menjadi semakin ketakutan setelah melihat sang Kaichou datang dan berdiri dengan angkuh di depan mereka.

"Ka-Kaichou…!"

"Kalian akan kuhukum karena sudah membuat keributan di sini, mengeroyok seorang siswa, dan membawa senjatan tajam ke sekolah. Hukuman kalian akan berat."

Kaguya menoleh ke belakang tepatnya pada anggota OSISnya yang laki-laki, "kalian bawa mereka semua, dan untuk yang terluka, biarkan mereka. Jika mereka kabur, tidak usah di kejar. Karena bagaimana pun, aku pasti akan menemukan mereka kembali." Ucap Kaguya dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Ba-Baik, Kaichou."

Kaguya masih menatap dingin ketika anggotanya membawa gerombolan murid yang sudah membuat masalah barusan. Ia benar-benar muak jika melihat kasus pengeroyokan, apalagi orang yang menjadi korban adalah Naruto. Ia tidak bisa memendam kekesalannya yang sudah begitu kuat.

"Kalian semua, bubar!" ujar Kaguya lantang pada anggotanya yang masih berada di gudang belakang itu.

"Ba-Baik!" dengan segera, mereka pergi menjauh dari Kaichou-nya yang terlihat benar-benar menyeramkan. Karena sebelumnya, mereka tidak pernah melihat Kaichou semarah itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" wajahnya berubah menjadi khawatir saat menatap pemuda yang dicintainya ini.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, "kau terlalu berlebihan. Aku baik-baik saja seperti yang kau lihat."

Kaguya lalu tersentak saat matanya tak sengaja melihat memar kemerahan di tangan kanan Naruto, "ayo, kita ke UKS. Tangan mu memar." Ucapnya dengan nada sedikit panik sambil memegang tangan Naruto yang memar.

Naruto tertawa halus lalu menepuk pelan kening Kaguya dengan dua jarinya, "kau terlalu berlebihan. Aku tidak akan mati hanya karena luka ini. Melihatmu khawatir membuatku tidak tenang, Kagu-chan."

"Ta-Tapi kita tetap harus ke UKS." Katanya dengan wajah merajuknya.

"Kau ini…. baiklah, tapi kau yang harus mengobati lukaku."

Kaguya tersenyum senang, "tentu saja, Naru-kun."

.

.

Sementara itu, di sebuah kawasan elit di sebuah kota yang berada tidak terlalu jauh dari Konoha. Terdapat sebuah rumah yang sangat besar, bahkan bisa disandingkan dengan sebuah istana. Rumah itu milik salah satu klan penguasa bisnis di Jepang. Sudah tak terkira berapa kekayaan yang mereka miliki.

"Ojou-sama. Makanan Anda sudah siap." Ucap salah satu maid dengan sopan sambil mengetuk pintu besar di depannya dua kali.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk, "baiklah, aku akan segera kesana."

Maid tadi lalu membungkuk hormat, dan berjalan menjauh dari kamar Ojou-sama-nya.

Gadis yang di panggil Ojou-sama itu kemudian terdiam sambil terus memandang lekat sebuah foto. Foto yang terdapat potret seorang pemuda berambut kuning sedang tersenyum simpul sambil mengenakan seragam KHS.

"Masih asik menatap foto Naruto-kun, eh?"

Gadis tadi lalu tersentak, dan segera menyembunyikan foto itu, "a-ahh, ti-tidak, Kaa-san."

Wanita yang di panggil Kaa-san itu berjalan menghampiri putrinya, kemudian mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Bersabarlah sebentar lagi, kalian pasti akan bertemu. Lagipula besok kau akan ke Konoha, 'kan?"

Gadis itu lalu menunduk, sudah berapa tahun mereka tidak bertemu dan ia yakin mungkin saja Naruto sudah melupakannya.

"Tapi Kaa-san, a-aku takut dia tidak mengingatku." Ujarnya sendu.

Wanita itu tersenyum tipis, "kalau begitu, buat dia mengingatmu."

Gadis itu lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah ibunya yang masih tersenyum, "selalu ada cara untuk membuat orang mengingat apa sudah terlupakan. Semangatlah, putriku." Ujarnya kembali mengelus rambut itu lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar anak kesayangannya.

Ia tersenyum manis, merasa lebih baik setelah ibunya menyemangatinya, "tunggu aku, Teme-kun." Katanya dengan mantap.

.

.

…bersambung

* * *

Nah loh, siapa tuh?

Kalo yang udah pernah baca manga Tokyo Ghoul pasti tau siapa Sen Takatsuki dan buku The Black Goat's Egg.

Kayanya saya telat banget ya update fic ini hehehe rencananya mau masukin _doi_ ntar aja tapi setelah di pikir pikir, lebih greget kalo di masukin sekarang.

Okeh, segitu dulu ajah. Dan buat fans Hinata, sabar yaa nanti juga nongol dan mungkin bakalan…. Sama Naruto ups hehehe. Terakhir buat yang udah review, fav, sama follow, saya ucapkan terima kasiiihhhhh.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer at Masashi Kishimoto

Characters are based on his manga; Naruto

"**Highschool X Blonde Yankee"**

A Naruto Fanfiction

* * *

.

.

"Kau ceroboh sekali, Naru-kun."

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Tidak mungkin aku diam saja dan membiarkan mereka menghajarku, bukan?"

Kaguya termenung. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mengetahui bahwa Naruto berkelahi, sungguh ia tidak menyangka jika lelaki yang sedang ia obati ini ternyata pintar dalam urusan adu jotos. Jujur saja, harus diakui, ia kagum dengan Naruto. Menghadapi segerombolan siswa yang menggunakan senjata tajam dan menghadapi mereka sekaligus tidak membuatnya mengalami luka yang serius. Hanya memar di bagian bawah lenganya.

"Kau jago juga, huh, Pirang?" ujarnya sambil menatap lengan Naruto yang tertutupi oleh perban.

Naruto mendelik, "kau memujiku, Perak?"

Kaguya tertawa kecil.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada," ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis, "tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyangka. Naruto Namikaze yang dulunya kikuk dan sedikit pemalu ternyata tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang gagah seperti ini."

Naruto menatap wajah cantik gadis didepannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Menatap wajah gadis yang ternyata adalah teman masa kecilnya. Wajah yang semula ia anggap sebagai gadis menyeramkan berhati iblis. Sungguh, ia ingin meringis sekarang mengingat itu semua.

"Oke! Sudah sele—"

Kaguya terpaku. Naruto menatapnya dalam. Mata biru itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang bahkan membuatnya tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Ia bahkan tidak berkedip barang sedetik pun. Tatapan itu membuatnya terhanyut.

"Kaguya."

Tubuhnya bergetar ketika mendengar pemuda itu memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya tanpa suffix apa pun. Ia bahkan harus bersusah payah hanya untuk berbicara sepatah kata saja.

"Y-Ya?"

"Didalam lubuk hatimu yang paling dalam, apa kau membenciku karena aku sudah melupakanmu?"

Gadis itu terperangah. Ia benci terlihat lemah. Ia benci ketika ada orang yang bisa membuatnya terlihat seperti gadis kikuk. Dan, ia sangat benci ketika ada orang yang bisa membuatnya jatuh tak berdaya seperti ini.

Ia merunduk. Meremas ujung roknya.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, "a-aku—aku, sungguh—," ia berhenti, menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu balas menatap mata azzure didepannya, "ya, aku membencimu. Aku benci kau melupakan semua tentangku. Aku benci karena hanya aku yang masih mengingat semua itu. Aku benci karena hanya aku saja yang masih mengharapkanmu. Aku benci, karenamu, aku seperti gadis bodoh yang terlalu banyak mengharapkan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak kau ingat sama sekali."

Ia berhenti, hanya untuk melihat mata yang masih menatapnya tanpa ada perubahan apa pun.

Tapi lantas ia tersenyum, sangat tulus, "sayangnya, rasa benciku tidak ada apa-apanya dengan rasa senang yang aku rasakan ketika tau kita akan bersama lagi seperti dulu. Rasa senangku mengalahkan rasa benci yang selama ini ada didalam hatiku. Rasa benci yang selama ini aku pendam padamu," ia lalu menggengam tangan yang berbalut perban itu, "semua itu hilang digantikan dengan rasa senang yang luar biasa di dalam hatiku. Dan, kau tau, Naru-kun? Aku tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini dalam hidupku."

Naruto menunduk dalam, mencerna kata demi kata yang meresap didalam hatinya.

Ia mendaratkan tepukan pelan di atas kepala Kaguya, lalu mengusapnya dengan perlahan.

"Jujur saja, kalimat itu terlalu manis bagiku," ia berhenti sejenak, namun sejurus kemudian ia mendongkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, senyuman yang dapat membuat gadis manapun akan bertekuk lutut, "tapi, aku benar-benar senang mendengarnya. Itu adalah kalimat terindah yang pernah diucapkan seseorang untukku. Terima kasih, Kagu-chan."

Kaguya terhipnotis dengan senyuman itu. Senyuman yang bener-benar menghangatkan hatinya. Sungguh, ia bisa meleleh sekarang juga karena senyuman itu.

Benci ia mengakuinya, hanya Namikaze Naruto lah satu-satunya laki-laki yang dapat membuatnya seperti gadis paling bodoh dan sesaat kemudian membuatnya sebagai gadis yang paling beruntung di dunia.

Naruto masih mengelus puncak kepala itu dan menatapnya dengan lembut sampai terdengar suara pintu yang tergeser dengan cepat, begitu cepat sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa ada dua gadis yang berdiri di depan ruangan UKS sekolahnya.

"Naruto-kun —dan, Kaichou?"

Kaguya dan Naruto yang masih terlibat dalam suasana _moe-moe_ itu sampai terhenyak ketika mendengar ada dua suara gadis yang berbeda memanggil nama Naruto.

Naruto menatap mereka dengan horror, "Kyuu —Hinata? A-Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" ujar Naruto yang terbata.

Sungguh, ia tidak menduga jika mereka akan datang kesini. Ia sampai tidak menyangka mereka akan melihatnya dalam kondisi yang—yaa, bisa membuat siapa pun pasti akan salah paham saat melihatnya. Termasuk kedua gadis ini.

Entah, mungkin ini adalah hari paling sial dalam hidupnya. Tidak terfikirkan sama sekali dalam otak cerdasnya jika dua gadis ini akan menemuinya dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Apa mereka sejenis pasangan kembar? Punya timing yang tepat? Atau, punya insting yang kuat?

"Kalian... apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

Senju Kyuubi. Gadis itu menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk ditebak. Ia seperti melihat ilusi ketika menyaksikan Naruto mengelus rambut gadis didepannya sampai gadis itu merona hebat. Baru kali ini ia melihat Ketua OSISnya sampai merona sehebat itu hanya karena—kepalanya diusap oleh seorang berandalan nomor wahid disekolahnya? Oh, yang benar saja! Gadis itu bahkan tidak merona sedikit pun ketika pangeran dari sekolah lain menyatakan cinta padanya, dengan cara yang ia yakin, dapat membuat gadis mana pun akan meleleh seperti jelly.

Tapi, ini, pemandangan di depannya ini, apakah sungguhan?

"K-Kyuu, ini tidak seperti yang ada difikiran mu. Sungguh! Lihatlah dari perspektif lain—"

"Semua orang yang melihatnya pun pasti akan berfikir yang tidak-tidak. Bahkan jika dilihat dari perspektif mana pun, Naruto-kun."

Kali ini Naruto mendelik hebat ketika Hyuuga Hinata, teman sekelasnya yang terkenal lembut pada siapa pun, kini berbicara padanya dengan nada yang terdengar—sinis, atau mungkin, kesal?

Saat ini juga, Naruto merasa ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke lemari obat yang tidak berada jauh di depannya.

Ini benar-benar moment paling menyebalkan yang sering ia lihat pada anime-anime genre harem mana pun. Moment-moment ketika perempuan-perempuan lainnya memiliki kesalah-pahaman yang hebat pada karakter utamanya.

Dan, tentu saja, akan sangat susah untuk meluruskan kesalah-pahaman ini. Butuh usaha yang ekstra-ekstra-ekstra besar untuk meluruskannya. Jika tidak ingin disebut mustahil.

Disisi lain, Kaguya tertawa geli melihat wajah frustasi Naruto dan wajah kesal plus curiga pada duo _Most Wanted Girls_ di depannya ini. Ah, ia menyukai adegan kesalah-pahaman ini.

"Ara, kenapa dengan kalian, Senju-san, Hyuuga-san?" tanya gadis Otsutsuki itu sambil merapatkan tubuhnya pada Naruto dan tersenyum misterius.

"Hey, hey, Kagu-chan. Jangan semakin menambah kesa—"

"Kagu-chan?"

'_Naruto-kun memanggilnya Kagu-chan? Memanggil Kaichou dengan embel-embel –chan?'_

Hinata menatap syok pada kepala pirang didepannya.

Kyuubi melebarkan kedua matanya. Tidak percaya pada pendengarannya.

Kaguya semakin tersenyum misterius ketika umpannya termakan oleh mereka.

Dan, Naruto? Ia semakin ingin membenturkan kepalanya.

'_Bisakah aku keluar dari situasi menyebalkan ini?'_

Kyuubi menyipitkan matanya, merasakan ada sesuatu yang janggal diantara mereka. Tidak, tidak, ia tidak cemburu seperti ketika ia melihat Naruto dengan sepupunya yang berambut merah. Hanya saja, ia perlu bertanya sesuatu.

"Apa kalian memiliki hubungan—yang disembunyikan?"

"Tidak —dan, jangan jawab apa pun, Kagu-chan. Biarkan aku yang menjawabnya." Jawab Naruto ketika ia merasa Kaguya akan semakin menambah kesalah-pahaman yang merepotkan ini.

Kaguya memajukan bibirnya, cemberut, "mou, Naru-kun, kau tidak asik."

Naruto menghela nafasnya. Dengan sangat berat.

"Bisakah kalian anggap semua ini tidak nyata?"

"Tentu saja tidak bisa, Naruto-kun!" ucap mereka kompak.

Wow. Naruto bahkan sampai terkejut dengan kekompakan mereka. Sekali lagi ia berfikir, apa mereka semacam pasangan kembar?

Hebat. Naruto mungkin mengerti mereka akan salah paham separah ini tapi, serius? Hinata menuduhnya selingkuh? Apa sekarang tanggal 1 April?

"Wow, wow, Hinata. Kau sudah terlalu jauh. Dapat kesimpulan dari mana kalau aku selingkuh? Kekasih pun aku tidak punya."

Jika Hinata adalah roket, maka ia sudah terbang tinggi kelangit sekarang juga. Rasa leganya bukan main. Hinata bahkan tidak pernah selega ini sebelumnya. Jujur, ia sudah benar-benar penasaran setengah mati pada gadis berambut merah yang waktu itu menjemput Naruto. Hanya saja, ia terlalu malu untuk menanyakannya. Ngomong-ngomong, bolehkah sekarang ia memeluk Naruto-nya?

"Bu-Bukankah gadis berkacamata berambut merah itu adalah... ke-kekasihmu?"

'_A-Aku mengucapkannya! Aku beneran mengucapkannya!'_

Dan, hal selanjutnya yang Hinata dengar bukan jawaban dari Naruto, melainkan suara cekikian dari gadis berambut merah yang ada bersamanya sekarang.

"A-Apa yang ka-kau tertawakan?"

Kyuubi mengelus sudut matanya yang sedikit berair, "nee, Hyuuga-san. Gadis itu adalah sepupu dari Naruto-kun. Dia bukan kekasihnya. Aku pun awalnya sempat berfikir sama sepertimu."

Hinata terkejut. Sekaligus senang diwaktu yang bersamaan.

"Hee, kau memberitaunya, Naru-kun?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu, "ia bertanya, maka akan kujawab. Toh, tidak rugi bagiku memberitahunya."

Kaguya kembali tersenyum, "padahal aku ingin mereka tetap salah paham."

"Bisakah kau berhenti untuk seperti itu?"

Sial, Naruto benci ini.

"Sayangnya aku tidak bisa—" jawabnya sambil memajukan wajahnya pada Naruto, dan menatap lelaki itu dengan padangan yang –huh, menggoda, "—Naru-kun."

Gadis itu lalu menjauhkan wajahnya, dan menoleh kearah dua gadis yang masih berdiri diambang pintu tersebut.

"Jadi, kenapa kalian berdua datang kemari?"

Yang ditanya hanya dapat tersentak dan saling menatap masing-masing dengan wajah yang memerah malu. Mereka bahkan baru sadar jika mereka datang ke tempat ini dengan berbarengan.

"E-Etto, a-aku mendengar Naruto-kun berkelahi dengan pa-para Senpai dan mu-murid lainnya, dan kudengar ia terluka, ja-jadi, aku kemari untuk menjenguknya."

"Ya-ya, aku juga, yah, sama seperti Hyuuga-san."

"Ara, perhatian sekali kalian? Tidak seperti biasanya, Hyuuga-san, Senju-san." Ujar Kaguya sambil keberkacak pinggang.

"Hee, benarkah? Ah, terima kasih kalian sudah mau repot-repot menjengukku, sampai membolos pada jam pelajaran segala. Tapi, aku tidak apa-apa? Lihat, ini hanya memar kecil, dan Kaichou menyebalkan ini sudah mengobatiku," ucapnya sambil menunjuk pada gadis cantik disebelahnya.

Kaguya hanya mendengus pelan tapi tak lama ia tersenyum kecil, "jadi begitukah cara mu membalas jasa orang yang sudah menolong dan mengobatimu, Namikaze Naruto?"

Naruto menyeringai.

"Bukankah kau yang menolong mereka? Jika kau tidak datang, mereka pasti sudah habis olehku."

Kaguya hanya tertawa lepas mendengarnya.

Kyuubi maupun Hinata berani bersumpah jika mereka tidak pernah melihat maupun mendengar Kaichou mereka tertawa sebahagia ini. Jadi, jelas, semua yang mereka lihat bukan hanya semata kesalah-pahaman belaka. Dan dilihat dari interaksi intim mereka yang terlihat tidak canggung sama sekali juga menjadi indikasi ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara mereka. Karena sebelumnya mereka tidak pernah melihat Naruto maupun Kaguya berbicara seperti ini. Bener-benar mencurigakan, pikir mereka.

"Nah, Naru-kun. Karena mereka sudah datang, jadi tugasku disini sudah selesai, yah, walaupun aku masih ingin bersamamu."

'_Apa-apaan ini?! Apa mereka punya hubungan yang spesial? Aku memang sedikit curiga pada Hyuuga-san yang tiba-tiba perhatian pada Naruto-kun, tapi Kaichou? Dari semua gadis disekolah ini, kenapa Kaichou?'_

Kyuubi bahkan sudah tidak bisa berfikir jernih lagi sekarang.

"Tapi, mengingat ada beberapa siswa yang harus kuhukum, jadi, yah, aku akan meninggalkanmu bersama mereka." Katanya sambil menepuk pelan bahu Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas dengan pemilihan kata yang digunakan oleh Kaguya yang terkesan sangat ingin memancing kecurigaan mereka, "gunakanlah kalimat yang tidak membuat mereka semakin salah paham, Kaichou."

Kaguya terkikik geli, ia berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Naruto, melewati dua gadis yang masih menatapnya dengan serius.

Ia lalu menoleh, sebelum benar-benar pergi dari ruangan itu, "jangan lupa akan janjimu besok, nee, Naru-ecchi."

Kaguya tersenyum puas melihat reaksi terkejut diwajah kedua gadis cantik itu.

'_Ini akan semakin menarik. Nah, kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi padamu selanjutnya, Naru-kun.'_

Batinnya sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Naruto mengusap keningnya, "gadis itu, hah, benar-benar..." ia lalu menatap mereka, "akan kukatakan dengan singkat. Terserah kalian mau percaya atau tidak. Kaichou adalah teman masa kecilku, dan aku baru tau hal itu beberap jam yang lalu. Hanya itu saja yang akan kukatan pada kalian."

"Su-Sungguh?" cicit gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Tentu saja. Tidak ada untungnya bagiku untukku berbohong pada kalian."

Lelaki jabrik itu lantas bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan kearah mereka, "ayo, kita kembali ke kelas. Aku jadi tidak enak jika kalian kelamaan membolos."

Hyuuga dan Senju saling pandang.

"Apa kau percaya padanya, Hyuuga-san?" tanya Kyuubi sambil melihat punggung Naruto yang menjauhi mereka.

"E-Entahlah, Senju-san. Tapi saat ini a-aku akan percaya padanya. Kupikir Na-Naruto-kun bukan tipe orang yang suka berbohong."

Sementara Naruto yang melihat mereka kembali menghela nafas. Entah sudah yang keberapa kali.

'_Mereka bahkan tidak percaya padaku.'_

Naruto masih setia menatap mereka, namun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

'_Kami-sama, aku senang ada orang yang peduli padaku, sungguh, aku benar-benar senang. Tapi bolehkah aku sedikit curiga kenapa dua gadis yang paling diincar di sekolah ini tiba-tiba menjadi perhatian padaku?'_

.

.

Naruto menggeser pelan pintu kelasnya. Berusaha sepelan mungkin agar tidak mengganggu proses pembelajaran dikelasnya. Terlebih ia datang bersama Hinata. Akan sangat ribut pastinya.

"Maaf, Sensei, saya terlambat."

Guru dan semua murid dikelasnya serentak melihat kearahnya dan Hinata. Beberapa bahkan sampai berbisik-bisik melihat perban yang ada ditangannya. Beberapa malah ada yang terkejut ketika melihatnya datang bersama Hinata.

"Ah, Namikaze-san, kau tidak apa-apa? Kudengar kau dikeroyok oleh beberapa siswa disekolah ini dengan benda tajam?"

Lagi, bisik-bisik itu semakin terdengar jelas ditelinganya. Bukan hal aneh. Ini, benar-benar bukan hal aneh.

"Saya baik-baik saja, Sensei. Hanya luka memar kecil ditangan saya."

Guru itu mengangguk, "yah, seperti yang terlihat, kau memang baik-baik saja. Kau boleh duduk."

Naruto berjalan perlahan menuju kursinya dengan menghiraukan tatapan takut dan bisik-bisik mengenai dirinya.

"Ah, dan, Hyuuga-san, bukankah kau sedang tidak enak badan?"

Hinata tersenyum kikuk, "saya sudah baikan, Sensei. Shizune-sensei memberi saya obat yang langsung berkerja dengan baik."

"Benarkah? Kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu. Tenang saja, nilaimu tidak akan turun jika hanya sehari tidak ikut pelajaranku."

Hinata menggeleng, "sungguh, saya sudah merasa sehat, Sensei."

Sang guru tersebut hanya mengangkat bahu melihat kekeras kepalaan salah satu murid terbaiknya.

"Baik-baik. Silahkan duduk, Hyuuga-san."

Hinata mengangguk paham.

"Tentu saja, Hinata-chan ingin kembali ke kelas. Berduaan di ruang UKS dengan monster pirang itu pasti membuatnya tidak nyaman. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa monster itu masih diizikan bersekolah di sini."

Dan bisikan-bisikan seperti itu terus terdengar selama perjalanannya menuju kursinya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Ia benci jika ada orang yang berkata buruk padahal ia tidak tau akan hal yang sesungguhnya.

"Ssshh. Kecilkan suaramu, bodoh. Jika dia mendengarnya kau bisa habis dihajarnya seperti para Senpai itu."

"Hey, tapi aku benarkan? Ia sudah sering membuat resah murid-murid disini. Ia benar-benar monster yang harus dibuang dari sekolah ini."

Cukup.

Sejujurnya, selama ia satu kelas dengan Naruto. Ia sering mendengar omongan-omongan yang kurang enak mengenai lelaki itu, tapi tidak pernah separah ini.

Ia mungkin pemalu, dan terkadang berbicara terbata, namun jika ada orang yang sudah keterlaluan seperti itu, tidak ada lagi Hyuuga Hinata yang pemalu dan kikuk. Apalagi ini menyangkut Naruto-nya.

Ia berhenti tepat tiga langkah sebelum ia mencapai kursinya.

"Bisakah kau jaga mulutmu, Iida-san?"

Siswa yang dipanggil Iida tersebut terkejut ketika mendengar suara tegas dari seorang primadona disekolahnya.

"E-Eeh, Hyu-Hyuuga-san?"

"Jika kau tidak bisa menjaga mulutmu, kau tidak lebih baik dari orang yang kau sebut monster itu."

Suasana kelas mulai gaduh ketika untuk pertama kalinya, mereka melihat gadis yang paling baik dan paling santun di kelas mereka berubah menjadi gadis yang sangat berbeda.

"Ada apa, Hyuuga-san?"

Hinata menoleh pelan pada gurunya.

"Ah, saya hanya memberi tau pada salah satu siswa di sekolah ini untuk lebih menjaga mulutnya, Sensei."

Seluruh murid bahkan sampai guru pun terkejut dengan perubahan Hinata yang sangat mendadak. Tak, terkecuali siswa berambut pirang yang duduk di pojok kelas.

"Ehm, sudah, sudah, kembali kekursi mu, Hyuuga-san."

Hinata menatap datar sekilas pada siswa itu sebelum kembali ke kursinya.

'_Gadis itu... apa yang ada dikepalanya?'_

Naruto sungguh terkejut ketika Hinata berubah tiga ratus enam puluh derajat hanya karena ucapan buruk mengenai dirinya yang ia sendiri bahkan tidak ambil pusing.

Ia menoleh, menatap gadis yang sedang membuka buku pelajarannya, tanpa diduga gadis itu balik menatapnya dan tersenyum tipis, sambil mulutnya berucap _'tidak-apa-apa'_ tanpa bersuara, seolah menganggap itu semua bukan hal yang penting.

"Nah, untuk materi selanjutnya, Sensei akan meminta kalian untuk membentuk kelompok yang beranggotakan dua orang perkelompok, tema yang ditentukan akan Sensei berikan setelah kalian membentuk tim kalian. Ah, kalian bebas memilih siapa partner kalian. Tapi, Sensei sarankan, pilihlah partner yang mendukung kalian dan mampu bekerja sama dengan baik."

Naruto menatap malas kearah gurunya dengan tangan yang menopang dagunya. Yang benar saja, membentuk kelompok? Sebelum-sebelumnya ia bahkan tidak pernah meminta tugas kelompok semacam ini, terlebih hanya dua orang? Huh, ia ingin tertawa sekarang. Menertawakan nasib sialnya yang pasti tidak akan mendapatkan partner.

'_Mendokusai.'_

Satu persatu murid-murid sudah mendapatkan partner mereka masing. Guru tersebut memanggil nama mereka satu persatu berdasarkan absen yang sudah ada dan menanyakan siapa yang akan menjadi partner mereka. Sampai tibalah pada absen di huruf H.

"Hyuuga-san, siapa partner mu?"

Naruto hanya menatap bosan kearah luar jendala kelasnya.

"Namikaze Naruto. Dia yang akan menjadi partner saya."

Oke. Ini keajaiban.

"Haahh?!"

Naruto menoleh cepat, secepat yang ia bisa ketika mendengar Hinata menyebut namanya.

'_Oi, oi, oi! Yang benar saja?!'_

Racaunya sambil menatap gadis lavender itu dengan horror.

"Kau yakin, Hyuuga-san?" tanya gurunya sedikit tidak percaya.

"Saya tidak lebih yakin dari ini, Sensei."

Guru itu hanya mampu menghela nafas, "baiklah. Tema yang akan kalian usung adalah mengenai sejarah dan perkembangan teknologi."

"Baik, Sensei." Ujar Hinata enteng.

Lain Hinata, lain pula Naruto.

Lelaki keturunan Namikaze itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tiga hari sebelumnya semua masih normal-normal saja. Ia masih tidak punya teman dikelasnya. Tidak ada yang peduli dengannya. Tidak ada yang mau mengajaknya untuk melakukan hal bersama, namun sekarang semua berubah. Ada seorang gadis mau memberinya bentou, mengajaknya pulang bersama, ia juga rela harus sampai berbohong pada guru hanya untuk menengoknya saja? Kini, gadis itu bahkan mencatut namanya sebagai partner dalam tugas kelompok menyebalkan ini? Dan, lucunya, semua itu bisa terjadi hanya karena piket?

Hinata mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Naruto, "mohon bantuannya, Naruto-kun." bisiknya pelan sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Naruto hanya mampu menatap langit sambil menangis dalam hati.

'_Cobaan apalagi ini, Kami-sama?'_

Guru didepannya mengetuk mejanya dengan sedikit kencang menggunakan ujung buku yang lumayan tebal sehingga mampu menarik atensi dari seluruh murid dikelasnya.

"Baik, karena semua sudah mendapatkan kelompoknya masing-masing, sekaligus temanya, dan berhubung waktu masih tersisa dua puluh menit lagi sebelum bel berbunyi, maka, kalian boleh merapatkan bangku kalian kemeja partner kalian masing-masing untuk membahas langkah awal untuk menyusun tugas ini."

"Dimulai dari sekarang!"

Beberapa murid dengan malas memindahkan kursi mereka masing-masing seperti yang diingankan oleh guru mereka.

"A-Ada apa, Naruto-kun? Kau terlihat a-aneh."

Naruto menatap Hinata serius.

"Ehm, Hinata."

"Ya-ya, Naruto-kun?"

"Kau tidak sedang merencanakan sesuatu, kan? Maksudku kau tiba-tiba peduli padaku dan sekarang kau mengajak ku satu kelompok?"

"E-Etto, a-apa kau merasa terganggu de-dengan itu?" cicitnya takut-takut.

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu. Kau tau, ini benar-benar tidak terduga. Maksudku, semua ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Seorang gadis paling cantik di kelasku tiba-tiba mengajakku berteman, dan sekarang mulai peduli padaku, sudah sewajarnya aku curiga, bukan? Semua kebaikanmu dari kemarin terlalu mengangetkanku."

"Eh? Bu-Bukankah ki-kita sekarang adalah teman?"

"Tentu, kita memang sudah berteman, tapi, wajarkan aku jika berfikir seperti itu?."

Naruto kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sengaja ia jeda.

"Aku akan sangat-sangat berterima kasih jika kau memang tulus padaku, tapi jika kau sekarang sedang merencanakan sesuatu atau hanya ingin mempermainkanku, maaf saja, tapi kau bisa kembali ke kursimu sekarang."

Hinata menatap Naruto nanar.

"A-Apa sebegitu susahnya kau percaya padaku? Padahal sejak kemarin dan ta-tadi pun ka-kau masih bersikap biasa saja."

"Aku sudah memikirkan ini semua sejak kemarin. Semua kebaikanmu, semua sikapmu padaku, bagaimana kau peduli padaku. Semua ini sungguh menyenangkan dan membingungkan secara bersamaan. Aku mungkin terlihat cuek dan tidak peduli, tapi sejujurnya aku gelisah dengan semua kebaikanmu, Hinata," Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya secara perlahan, "dan tentu, untuk ukuran orang yang pergaulannya sempit yang hanya punya sedikit teman, terlebih sering mendapat gossip tidak baik, ya, aku memang memiliki krisis kepercayaan. Bukan hal aneh, jika sekarang aku mempertanyakan semua kebaikanmu yang mendadak ini. Apalagi kau ini idola sekolah. Aku tidak pernah tau apa yang sedang idola sekolah pikirkan ketika peduli padaku."

Hinata menundukan kepalanya. Tentu saja, tanpa harus dipikir-pikir berkali-kali pun, ia, Hyuuga Hinata sangat tulus pada lelaki di depannya ini, ia menyukainya, jadi mana mungkin ia memiliki fikiran untuk mempermainkannya barang sedikit pun. Ia paham betul semua yang Naruto ucapkan tidak bermaksud buruk padanya, ia mengerti dengan sangat baik inti dari ucapan Naruto, tapi, salahkah ia jika merasa sedikit sakit hati? Tidak, tidak, ia tidak merasa sakit hati karena merasa ucapan Naruto menyinggunggnya, bukan, bukan seperti itu.

Hanya saja, salahkah jika ia merasa perih ketika Naruto begitu curiga padanya? Kesampingkan makna dari ucapan Naruto barusan. Ia mengerti, tapi rasa sakit ini tetap ada dihatinya. Ia perempuan, dan perempuan sangat sensitif pada perasaaan mereka. Jadi, salahkah ia jika merasa sakit hati karena Naruto tidak mempercayainya usaha tulusnya dengan begitu kuat?

"Aku sadar, ucapanku barusan terdengar sangat kasar, tidak tau terima kasih dan tidak sopan, tapi aku harus tau mengapa kau begitu baik padaku, kenapa kau mendadak mau menjadi temanku. Karena jika semua yang kau lakukan hanya sebuah kepalsuan belaka, aku..."

Naruto menatap buku pelajaran didepannya, tidak kuasa untuk menatap mata bulan dari gadis yang memandang perih padanya.

"...aku akan hancur, Hinata."

Hinata membelalakan matanya.

"A-Apa?"

Naruto mengalihkan direksi matanya guna menatap kearah awan yang bergerak pelan dilangit.

"Lupakan. Mungkin aku saja yang terlalu berlebihan."

Hinata menatap mata azzure indah tersebut, "apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau percaya padaku?"

"Tidak," Hinata menggeleng pelan, "lebih tepatnya, kau ingin aku melakukan apa untukmu? Apa pun, jika itu mungkin, akan kulakukan, Naruto-kun."

"Ketika kau serius, gagapmu hilang, ya?"

Hinata gelagapan. "Ti-Tidak, e-etto, ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan."

Naruto tertawa geli melihat sikap Hinata yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan. Sudah lama ia tidak tertawa seperti ini dikelas, bersama dengan seseorang yang bisa ia sebut teman.

Hinata tersenyum. Senang rasanya Naruto bisa tertawa karenanya.

"Naruto-kun."

Kali in giliran Hinata yang menatap serius padanya.

"Mungkin kau benar, mungkin semua yang kulakukan terlalu mendadak. Seorang gadis yang sebelumnya tidak pernah bertegur sapa denganmu, tiba-tiba peduli dan bersikap manis padamu. Ya, aku mengerti kenapa kau begitu curiga. Untuk ukuran orang yang cenderung berfikir dengan logika, semua yang kau ucapkan semuanya benar."

Naruto tak mampu melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis Hyuuga ini. Mata itu menatapnya tegas, dan penuh dengan keseriusan. Ia tau itu.

"Tapi, bisakah kali ini kau percaya padaku? Aku tau semua memang tidak mudah dan terkesan seperti memaksamu, hanya saja, percayakah jika kukatakan aku memang sudah peduli padamu... sejak awal, sejak pertama kali kau masuk ke kelas ini."

'_Apa... yang baru saja kau katakan?'_

Hinata menarik nafas secara perlahan sambil mejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Kau tidak suka keramaian. Kau sangat suka ramen. Kau sering pergi ke Ichiraku setiap hari Jum'at sepulang sekolah. Kau suka menghabiskan waktumu diperpustakaan saat istirahat. Buku yang sering kau baca bermacam-macam, tapi kau sangat suka buku buatan Takatsuki Sen. Kau suka warna hitam dan biru. Kau suka makan roti kare dan minum sekotak susu saat istirahat. Kau suka melihat awan jika berada dikelas. Kau suka menolong jika ada yang membutuhkan bantuan, kau bahkan pernah menyelamatkan seorang anak kecil yang hampir tertabrak mobil tiga minggu yang lalu."

Ia terpaku ketika Hinata menatapnya lembut.

"Mungkin kesalahan terbesarku karena aku tidak menghampirimu dari awal, itu karena, ya-ya, a-aku terlalu ma-malu," Hyuuga itu merona, "ka-kau juga ti-tidak pernah menyapa teman sekelasmu, jika ditanya pun, ka-kau akan menjawab singkat, seadanya. Jadi, a-aku tidak tau harus bagaimana agar bi-bisa berteman denganmu. Makanya, a-aku sangat bersyukur karena piket kemarin, a-aku jadi punya kesempatan untuk be-berbicara denganmu dan mengajaku berteman, Naruto-kun."

Naruto bahkan sampai gemetaran dibuatnya.

"Hi-Hinata, da-dari mana kau tau itu semua?"

"Bu-Bukankah sudah kubilang, jika dari awal aku memang sudah peduli padamu? Bukankah hal wa-wajar jika orang yang peduli padamu tau beberapa hal mengenai dirimu sendiri?"

Naruto menelan ludahnya.

"Ta-Tapi itu terlau detail, Hi-Hinata. A-Apa kau seorang stalker?"

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

'_A-Aku terlalu berlebihan! Dia bahkan menganggapku stalker! Mou, baka, baka, baka! Hinata no bakaaaa!'_

.

.

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam mewah berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang bisa dibilang megah jika dibandingkan dengan rumah-rumah di sekitarnya. Di depan gerbang itu terlihat beberapa maid dan pelayan yang berbaris rapi seolah menanti majikan mereka datang.

"Ojou-sama. Kita sudah sampai."

"Begitu."

Seorang perempuan berpakaian ala maid, namun pakaian maid itu berbeda dengan para maid lainnya, datang menghampiri mobil itu. Ia lantas membukakan pintu mobil mewah tersebut dengan sangat pelan, namun elegan.

"Senang bisa kembali ke sini, Ojou-sama?" tanyanya dengan sopan, tak lupa tersenyum pada gadis yang sudah lama ia rawat sedari kecil.

Gadis itu tersenyum melihat bangunan megah di depannya.

"Rumah ini tidak berubah dari dulu. Tetap besar dan terlihat menawan."

Maid itu mengangguk, "tentu saja, saat tau bahwa Anda akan datang kesini, kami, seluruh pelayan serta maid di rumah ini segera menyiapkan semua yang terbaik yang bisa kami berikan untuk Anda, Ojou-sama."

Gadis itu kemudian tertawa pelan.

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggil ku 'Ojou-sama', Izumi-nee?"

"Itu tidak mungkin, Ojou-sama. Itu sangat tidak sopan bagiku."

Gadis itu hanya mengangkat bahu acuh, lelah dengan formalitas dari maid yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakak perempuannya sendiri.

Ia lalu berjalan menuju rumah masa kecilnya. Rumah yang tidak terlalu besar jika dibandingkan dengan rumah utamanya. Tapi, rumah ini penuh dengan kenangan, kenangan indah yang mampu membuatnya mau tak mau mengulum senyum senang.

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

.

.

...bersambung

* * *

Banzai to me! Banzai to me! Akhirnya saya lanjut lagi hahaha tapi lapuk bener ni cerita, udah setaun lebih baru di update lagi. Kacau bener dah asli, nyusun fic ini sambil menarik lagi ide-ide yang udah kekubur di otak bener-bener nguras tenaga, saya bahkan sempet kepikiran buat masukan heroine baru tapi kayanya bakal bikin fic ini semakin susah untuk saya kembangkan. Jadi, untuk sekarang empat heroine dulu yang kesengsem sama Naruto, yang satu lagi saya simpen dulu yah, walaupun udah banyak tebakan soal siapa cewenya tapi liat aja nanti :D

Last but not least, bagi yang masih setia nge support, menanti ini fic, masih nge review, sampe nge PM ke saya, waw, saya ucapkan terima kasih sekaliiiiii.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer at Masashi Kishimo

Characters are based on his manga; Naruto

"**Highschool X Blonde Yankee"**

A Naruto Fanfiction

* * *

Shikamaru tidak pernah terlalu ambil pusing pada masalah yang akan muncul dalam hidupnya. Ia adalah pribadi yang cuek, santai, dan menganggap semua hal itu merepotkan. Ia tidak akan pernah mau repot-repot untuk menanggapi masalahnya sendiri apalagi ikut campur pada masalah orang lain, tapi, kini, ia dihadapkan pada situasi yang paling merepotkan mengenai sahabat bodohnya, Naruto.

Ya, ia adalah salah satu teman yang tidak menjauhi Naruto saat disekolah. Ia tidak peduli atau tepatnya tidak mau peduli pada banyaknya gosip miring mengenai Naruto, karena ia paham betul seperti apa Namikaze Naruto yang sesungguhnya. Mereka sudah berteman dan bersahabat sejak kecil, sejak Naruto masih kikuk dan polos. Oleh karena itu, ia tidak punya alasan untuk menjauhi Naruto seperti siwa-siswi lainnya. Baginya, mereka hanya sekumpulan orang-orang bodoh dan pengecut.

"Mendokusai. Bagaimana ia tau nomor telponku? Apa dari Temari?" Ujarnya sambil menatap layar _smartphone-_nya dengan pandangan malas.

Ia baru saja keluar dari kelasnya menuju kamar kecil, dan mendadak ponselnya bergetar ketika melihat nomor asing yang menelponnya. Ia masih cuek saja saat menjawab panggilan tersebut, namun, beberapa detik kemudian ia menyesali keputusannya.

"Haahhh..."

Jika saja Shikamaru tau bahwa _dia_-lah yang tadi menelponnya, maka lebih baik ia tidak pernah keluar dari kelasnya dan lebih memilih tidak buang air kecil sama sekali.

Ia kembali menghela nafasnya dengan berat.

"Naruto. Kau benar-benar merepotkan."

Mata hitamnya masih setia melihat interaksi Naruto dengan gadis yang ia tau sebagai Hyuuga Hinata dari jendela kelas mereka, sebelum kemudian, ia memilih untuk kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya mengabaikan wajah merona Hinata ketika sedang berbicara dengan Naruto.

.

.

"Nah, Hinata, jadi kapan kita akan mulai mengerjakan tugas menyebalkan ini?"

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sedih.

"Tidak, tidak, bukan karena bersamamu menyebalkan. Hanya saja, aku tidak menyukai pelajaran Budaya dan Sejarah. Aku tidak terlalu suka mengahafal."

Hinata bersyukur dalam hati, "ja-jadi, kapan kita akan mengerjakannya?"

Naruto menatap buku pelajarannya.

"Bagaimana jika hari sabtu?"

Hinata terlihat berfikir sejenak. Mencoba mengingat apakah hari sabtu ia memiliki acara bersama keluarganya atau tidak.

"Baiklah, aku juga ti-tidak memiliki acara bersama ke-keluargaku," ia semakin merona ketika melihat Naruto, "ta-tapi ki-kita akan mengerjakannya dimana, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto mengusap dagunya perlahan. Jika ia membawa Hinata kerumahnya, ia yakin Karin akan berfikir yang tidak-tidak—mengingat Karin biasanya akan berada dirumah ketika hari sabtu—jika mereka mengerjakannya di Caffe, mereka akan terlihat seperti sedang kencan, dan itu akan membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Terakhir—tidak-tidak, ia tidak mungkin mau mengerjakannya dirumah Hinata, ia akan terlihat seperti orang cabul yang mencoba masuk ke kediaman besar klan Hyuuga, dan itu akan sangat buruk baginya. Ia masih ingin hidup lebih lama.

"Ba-Bagaimana jika dirumahku saja?" tanya Hinata setelah melihat Naruto yang terdiam cukup lama.

Naruto merasa tubuhnya seperti sedang kesetrum.

"Maaf, bisa kau ulangi lagi?"

Hinata memainkan telunjuknya, "etto, ba-bagaimana ji-jika dirumahku saja? Tou-san pasti akan mengizinkan jika dirumah, ji-jika diluar a-aku takut Tou-san tidak akan memberi i-izin."

'_Justru Ayahmu yang tidak akan memberi izin jika tau anak gadisnya hanya akan berduaan bersamaku, Hinata! Kau tidak lihat wajahku seperti apa, hah!'_

Rasanya ia gemas sekali pada makhluk super imut di depannya ini.

Naruto berdehem sebentar, "begini, Hinata. Kau sadar jika klan mu, Hyuuga, adalah salah satu klan terbesar di Jepang, 'kan?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Kau juga pasti sadar jika klan mu memiliki pengawal yang tak terhitung banyaknya yang menjaga kediaman besar Hyuuga, apa aku benar?"

Hinata lagi-lagi hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Apa yang akan Tou-san mu fikirkan jika anak gadisnya akan mengerjakan tugas berdua saja di rumah besarnya bersama seorang lelaki, hm?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak paham.

"Aku tidak tau, Naruto-kun. A-Aku tidak pernah membawa teman lawan je-jenis ke ru-rumah sebelumnya."

'_Ayahmu akan memerintahkan pengawalnya untuk memenggal kepalaku! Tidakkah kau paham hal kecil seperti itu, Hyuuga-san?!'_

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya, bingung dengan sikap kelewat polos dari gadis di depannya.

"Hinata, dengar. Bukannya aku tidak mau mengerjakannya dirumah mu, tapi, kau lihat sendiri seperti apa penampilanku. Tidakkah Ayahmu akan curiga padaku? Bukan maksudku tidak sopan, tapi aku tidak ingin dihajar oleh pengawal klan Hyuuga karena disangka ingin mencabuli anak gadisnya."

Hinata menutup mulutnya mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan. Bukan, ia tidak menangis. Bukan hal sentimen seperti itu hanya saja... ia tidak ingin terlihat bodoh karena tertawa ditengah-tengah pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung.

Ia bahkan baru sadar jika Naruto sangat pintar melawak.

"Hey, hey. Kenapa kau menangis? Hey, Hinata?"

Hinata mengelap sudut matanya yang berair dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Maaf, maaf, Naruto-kun. Itu tadi sangat lucu."

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "maksudmu?"

Hinata berdehem sebentar guna menetralisir badannya yang masih sedikit bergetar. Ia bahkan masih ingin tertawa jika saja Naruto tidak ada di depannya. Biar bagaimana pun, ia adalah seorang Hyuuga yang diajarkan untuk memiliki sopan santun jika bersama dengan orang lain.

"Begini, Na—"

"Hyuuga-san, Namikaze-san, jika kalian ingin bemesraan silahkan lakukan saat pelajaran sudah usai."

Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Menjadi pusat perhatian memang sudah biasa baginya, tapi menjadi pusat perhatian karena kepergok sedang bermesraan—setidaknya itu menurut gurunya—dengan primadona sekolah dikelasnya adalah dua hal yang berbeda. Sangat, sangat berbeda.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya mampu menunduk dalam dengan wajah yang merona hebat. Ia berharap ada sebuah lubang besar didekatnya sehingga ia bisa masuk kesana dan tidak keluar lagi dalam beberapa hari. Sekarang Hinata sadar bahwa karma memang ada.

"Ma-Maafkan kami, Sensei. Kami tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Guru tersebut menatap lelah pada dua makhluk berbeda gender itu, "kalian beruntung, kalian berdua adalah murid yang pintar. Hal kecil semacam ini tidak akan mempengaruhi penilaian Sensei pada kalian. Tapi, ingat, jangan lakukan hal seperti itu lagi. Hal itu sangat tidak cocok bagi kalian berdua."

"Kami tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Ujar Hinata dan Naruto kompak bersamaan dengan terdengarnya bel tanda berakhirnya aktifitas belajar mengajar.

Guru itu melirik arlojinya sebentar, "jangan lupa tugas kalian, kerjakan dengan benar," kemudian ia merapihkan buku pegangannya sambil berlalu menuju pintu kelas, "sampai ketemu minggu depan."

Naruto melemaskan badannya, merebahkan badannya lurus dibawah mejanya, pegal, karena harus duduk berlama-lama dikursi kayu yang keras dengan posisi badan yang tegak.

"Tadi itu hampir saja."

"Ma-Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun."

Naruto mengibaskan tangannya, "bicara apa kau ini? Itu bukan salahmu, aku juga tidak terlalu ambil pusing, ya, walaupun tadi cukup menegangkan."

"_Bagi siswa yang bernama Namikaze Naruto diharapkan segera menuju ruang Kepala Sekolah. Sekali lagi, Namikaze Naruto, diharapkan segera menuju ruang Kepala Sekolah."_

"Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata kaget ketika mendengar nama Naruto dipanggil melalui pengeras suara. Jika Kepala Sekolah sudah memanggil, berarti masalah tersebut sudah melebihi batas kewajaran, dan Hinata tidak menyukai hal itu.

Naruto menegakkan kembali badannya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia dipanggil oleh Kepala Sekolah, seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah sampai dipanggil oleh Kepala Sekolah. Lagipula, ini hanya soal perkelahian, 'kan? Bukan hal yang berat. Ia bahkan merasa hal ini tidak perlu campur tangan dari Kepala Sekolah.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dengan malas sambil membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Ia lalu bangkit dari kursinya, "ah, soal kerja kelompok itu, nanti lagi kita bahas, ya."

"Naruto-kun..."

Ia menoleh sebelum benar-benar melangkah dari kursinya.

"Jika... jika kau butuh bantuan, kau bisa menghubungi ku."

Ia tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Hinata."

Ia lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang hanya mampu menatap punggung itu sambil berdoa untuk kebaikan Naruto, berdoa jika tidak ada hal buruk yang menimpanya ketika nanti bertemu dengan Kepala Sekolah.

Dengan langkah malas ia berjalan menuju ruang Kepala Sekolah, yang sialnya, ternyata cukup jauh dari kelasnya. Ia memasukan kedua tanganya kedalam saku celannya. Semakin ia berjalan, semakin terdengar pula bisik-bisik mengenai dirinya. Kemana kakinya melangkah, disitu bisik-bisik akan terdengar.

'_Oke. Ini semakin menyebalkan. Apakah aku terlihat seperti pisang dimata mereka?'_

Mengabaikan puluhan pasang mata yang menatapnya, Naruto mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menampilkan raut kesal. Biar bagaima pun, hal itu hanya akan semakin membuat bisik-bisik itu semakin kencang.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Baiklah. Ayo, kita segera akhiri ini."

Ia mengetuk pintu besar itu dengan cukup kencang, mengingat ruangan Kepala Sekolah pasti cukup besar jika dilihat dari pintu berwarna coklat tua ini. Ia bahkan ragu jika ketukannya akan terdengar.

"Masuk."

Ia mendorong pintu itu dengan perlahan, tidak mau terlihat tidak sopan di depan pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi di sekolahnya.

Hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah seorang wanita berambut pirang, bermata hazel, dan memiliki dada diatas rata-rata yang sedang duduk dibalik meja berukuran besar sambil bertopang dagu dengan tenang.

Wanita itu lalu tersenyum.

'_Bolehkah aku mengencaninya?'_

"Mendekatlah."

Ia mendekat seperti yang wanita itu perintahkan. Ia berdiri persis tiga langkah dari meja yang menjadi pemisah dirinya dengan Kepala Sekolahnya yang cantik itu.

Tanpa sengaja, ia melirik kebawah, kearah dada dari wanita pirang di depannya. Imannya mulai tergoda.

'_Sial, jangan tegang, bodoh! Jangan disaat seperti ini!'_

Wanita itu kembali mengulum senyum.

"Kau adalah murid pertama yang berani menatap terang-terangan kearah dadaku."

Naruto ingin tersedak jika ia bisa.

"Ma-Maaf, Kepala Sekolah, saya tidak bermaksud tidak sopan seperti itu." Ucapnya sambil membungkuk.

Wanita itu menatap intens pada lelaki di depannya.

"Tak kusangka ternyata anak Minato tak lebih dari seorang pemuda cabul."

Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya dengan cepat ketika mendengar nama Ayahnya disebut.

"Anda kenal dengan Ayahku?"

Wanita itu mencondongkan badannya kedepan, membuat dua dadanya yang besar itu semakin terbentuk dibalik blazer hijaunya.

Naruto menutup matanya sejenak, mencoba mengumpulkan kembali ketenangannya yang sempat menghilang. Ia tidak boleh terlihat bodoh, apalagi wanita ini mengenal Ayahnya. Ia tidak mau sampai memalukan nama besar Ayahnya.

Ia membuka matanya, menatap tegas pada mata hazel itu.

"Maafkan kelancangan saya, Kepala Sekolah, tapi saya masih berusia enam belas tahun. Masa-masa dimana hormon saya sedang tinggi-tingginya. Jika Anda tidak mengubah posisi duduk Anda, saya akan semakin terlihat sangat tidak sopan karena dada Anda yang tercetak jelas seperti itu."

Naruto masih menatap mata hazel itu selama tiga detik tanpa berkedip sampai terdengar suara tawa nyaring yang ia yakini berasal dari wanita seksi di depannya.

"Kauuu..."

Ia masih tertawa.

"Benar-benar..."

Ia masih tertawa, hanya intensitasnya menurun.

"Seperti Minato."

Kali ini terdiam sambil memegang keningnya mencoba menghentikan tawanya. Bahunya bahkan masih bergetar pelan.

Ia merubah posisi duduknya sehingga dadanya tidak terlalu tercetak jelas seperti tadi, ia menyenderkan badannya pada kursi empuk berbahan kulit itu.

Ia menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya, menatap pemuda di depannya yang menunjukan raut bingung.

"Kau sudah tumbuh sebesar ini, eh? Terakhir aku datang kerumah mu, kau masih bersembunyi dibalik rok Kushina."

Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Sekarang kau benar-benar terlihat seperti Minato versi remaja."

Naruto semakin bingung, apa ia melewatkan sesuatu?

"Kau tidak ingat ya? Aku pernah datang kerumahmu saat kau berumur empat tahun. Saat itu aku baru kembali dari Eropa."

"Kau bahkan menolak ketika aku ingin menggendongmu," wanita itu tertawa pelan, "tapi, kini, lihatlah dirimu."

Naruto kembali membungkuk, "maaf, jika saya tidak mengingatnya. Saya bahkan baru tau jika Anda adalah teman orang tua saya."

Pandangan wanita itu melembut.

"Kau tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang gagah. Kau sudah tidak pemalu lagi. Kau bahkan bisa berkata tegas di depanku ketika tidak ada satu murid pun yang berani. Kau benar-benar mengaggumkan, Naruto."

Naruto terdiam lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih pujiannya, Kepala Se—"

"Panggil aku Tsunade, sangat membosankan ketika orang-orang memanggilku seperti itu."

"Baiklah, Tsunade-oba-san."

Wanita yang dipanggil Tsunade itu mengangguk senang.

"Hey, Naruto, kau kenal putriku?"

Mendengar soal Kyuubi, Naruto merasa teringat sesuatu setelah mendengar kisah masa kecilnya dari Tsunade.

"Sejujurnya, apa di masa lalu saya dan Kyuubi berteman?"

"Tidak. Kalian tidak saling mengenal. Kalian hanya bertemu sebentar ketika kecil setelah itu tidak pernah bertemu lagi, setidaknya sampai kalian datang ke sekolah ini. Maka dari itu, aku bertanya padamu."

"Ya, saya sekarang bahkan berteman dengan putri Anda." Jawabnya tenang.

Tsunade mengibaskan lengannya dengan cepat, "bukankah sudah kubilang berhenti dengan semua formalitas membosankan itu? Kau seperti sedang berbicara dengan Perdana Mentri," wanita itu berdiri, berjalan kearah samping dari kursinya, "ngomong-ngomong, itu hal bagus jika kau sudah berteman dengan Kyuubi. Gadis itu mungkin populer, tapi ia tidak terlalu pandai dalam berteman."

Ia mengambil dua cangkir yang tersusun rapi di meja kecil yang berada di pojok ruangan itu. Menatanya dengan rapih sambil menuangkan gula ke dalam cangkir itu.

"Kau suka minum teh?"

"Tidak terlalu, tapi, jika Oba-san menawarkan, aku akan dengan senang hati meminumnya."

Tsunade mendengus geli, "baru sebentar bertemu, kau sudah pandai menawan hati wanita, rupanya."

Naruto tertawa pelan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Aku tidak seperti itu, Oba-san."

Tsunade memegang dua cangkir berisi teh yang sudah ia buat, dan membawanya menuju meja kaca dengan dua buah sofa panjang dengan bentuk sedikit melingkar yang berada di pinggir ruangannya, bersebrangan dengan meja kerjanya yang berada agak kebelakang.

"Duduklah, Naruto."

Pemuda Namikaze itu duduk berhadapan dengan Kepala Sekolahnya yang sedang meminum tehnya dengan anggun, terlihat seperti seorang bangsawan, dan harus ia akui, wanita ini memiliki pesona yang kuat.

"Jadi, kenapa Oba-san memanggilku? Gara-gara perkelahian itu, 'kah?"

Tsunade meletakkan cangkirnya diatas meja kaca itu dengan pelan. Matanya menatap serius.

"Aku sudah mendengar cerita lengkapnya dari Ketua OSIS yang telah berhasil membuat para siswa yang terlibat perkelahian itu menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya."

'_Kau memang sadis, Kagu-chan.'_

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu, apa kau tau mengapa mereka berniat mengahajarmu?"

Naruto mencoba mengorek rentetan-rentetan kejadian yang terjadi sebelum perkelahian itu. Satu hal yang sangat ia ingat dengan jelas adalah ketika ia makan siang bersama Kyuubi tepat beberapa jam sebelum perkelahian itu terjadi.

"Karena mereka cemburu aku makan siang bersama Kyuubi?"

Tsunade menggeleng.

"Bukan. Memang iya terlihat seperti itu, karena mereka membutnya terlihat seperti itu."

"Kau sedang diincar, Naruto," Tsunade menjeda omongannya guna melihat reaksi dari pemuda itu, "mereka ingin menghabisimu."

Naruto meyenderkan kepalanya pada senderan yang berada di sofa itu lalu menengadah keatas, menatap langit-langit dari ruangan mewah Kepala Sekolahnya.

"Kau tidak terkejut?"

Naruto masih menatap langit-langit ruangan itu, "untuk apa aku terkejut, Oba-san?" ia melanjutkan, "dari awal mereka memang sudah membenciku, aku sadar suatu saat mereka akan melakukan sesuatu, jadi, untuk apa aku terkejut."

Tsunade menghela nafas, "ini tidak sesimpel yang kau fikirkan, Naruto. Mereka bukan musuhmu yang sebenarnya, mereka hanyalah orang yang disuruh untuk mengetes sejauh mana kemampuanmu. Musuhmu yang sesungguhnya bukan berasal dari sini, bukan dari sekolah ini."

Ia lalu menatap mata Naruto dengan serius.

"Aku mungkin tidak sering bertemu denganmu, tapi aku tau beberapa hal mengenai dirimu termasuk rahasia terkelam mu," katanya sambil masih menatap mata Naruto, "apa ini ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu mu sebelum masuk sekolah ini?"

Naruto kembali memejamkan matanya. Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu menghampirinya. Masa lalu yang sudah ia lupakan.

"Mungkin iya, aku juga tidak terlalu ambil pusing, Oba-san."

Naruto lalu membalas tatapan khawatir dari Tsunade, dan ia senang melihatnya.

"Aku sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi, dan tidak akan seperti dulu lagi. Jadi, jika mereka datang, aku akan dengan senang hati menerima mereka. Aku mungkin akan membuat beberapa masalah pada sekolah ini jika mereka memang benar-benar datang, tapi yang pasti aku tidak akan kembali menjadi Namikaze Naruto yang dulu."

Kemudian ia tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih, Tsunade-oba-san. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan ku."

Tsunade terkejut. Tidak menyangka jika reaksi seperti ini yang akan ia dapatkan.

"Jadi, kau sudah menyesali semuanya, ya?"

Naruto menerawang.

"Aku tidak tau dari mana sampai Oba-san tau sedetil itu," ia melanjutkan, "tapi , ya, tentu saja aku menyesalinya. Namun, berkat itu aku sadar, bahwa semua yang kulakukan dulu adalah kesalahan besar. Aku berterima kasih pada masa laluku karena telah mengajarkan sebuah pengalaman yang berharga sehingga aku bisa berubah seperti ini, menjadi Naruto yang lebih baik."

"Jadi, yah, aku akan melindungi semuanya jika mereka datang. Aku akan menggunakan kekuatanku untuk melindungi mereka."

Tsunade tersenyum puas mendengarnya. Ia tidak pernah merasa sebangga ini pada muridnya.

"Kurasa tidak ada yang perlu ku khawatirkan lagi jika kau sudah seperti ini. Aku yakin Kushina dan Minato pasti bangga padamu."

Naruto mengusap pipinya yang sedikit memerah. Dengan malu-malu ia mengambil cangkir tehnya. Aroma melati tercium begitu ia mengangkat cangkirnya. Tidak terlalu buruk, pikirnya.

"Nah, Naruto. Bagaimana Kyuubi menurutmu?"

Naruto tersedak padahal rasa tehnya sungguh nikmat.

"Aku sedikit tidak paham dengan pertanyaanmu, Oba-san."

Tsunade menatap Naruto jahil, "ayolah, kau tau maksudku."

Tentu Naruto paham, hanya saja haruskah ia menjawabnya? Ia bahkan baru berbicara dengan Kyuubi tidak lebih dari dua hari yang lalu. Apakah ini semacam pertanyaan jebakan?

"Ia gadis yang kuat—maksudku, ia jago dalam mata pelajaran olahraga. Ia baik, ia juga ramah," katanya sambil menggaruk pipinya, "ia cukup perhatian, dan, ia cantik."

Tsunade mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Naruto, mencoba menatap wajah pemuda didepannya lebih dekat.

"Kau suka dengan putriku?"

Dengan cepat Naruto menggerakkan kedua tangannya, bermaksud mengenyahkan pemikiran aneh dari wanita Senju yang kini menatapnya intens.

"Tidak, tidak, Oba-san. Aku tidak berfikir seperti itu, aku akui ia memang gadis yang menawan tapi aku tidak berfikir lebih dari sekedar teman, setidaknya untuk sekarang."

"Berarti nanti kau akan menyukainya, begitu?"

"Aku tidak bilang seperti itu. Oba-san, aku baru mengenalnya dua hari yang lalu, sebelumnya aku bahkan tidak pernah berbicara dengannya, juga tidak sering melihatnya, jadi, untuk sekarang aku masih menganggapnya teman. Tapi, hati seseorang tidak ada yang tau. Mungkin, mungkin saja, kedepannya setelah aku lebih jauh mengenalnya, rasa itu mungkin saja muncul... atau bisa jadi sebaliknya. Aku tidak berani berkata lebih dari itu. Yang bisa kukatan adalah untuk sekarang, bagiku, Kyuubi tidak lebih dari sekedar teman."

Tsunade memundurkan badannya, ia masih menatap wajah itu untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku senang mendengarnya, kau punya pendirian. Setidaknya kau tidak akan mempermainkan perasaan putriku."

Naruto menghela nafas, sejujurnya ia sedikit takut-takut jika ucapannya akan menyinggung perasaan Tsunade sebagai seorang Ibu, tapi syukurlah, Tsunade memiliki pemikiran yang terbuka.

"Lagipula, jika memang nanti aku memiliki perasaan lebih dari seorang teman padanya, ia belum tentu akan menanggapinya dengan baik, 'kan? Ia populer, sudah tentu banyak lelaki yang jauh lebih baik dariku yang bisa memikat hatinya. Jadi, tenang saja, Oba-san, sesuatu yang seperti itu mungkin tidak akan pernah terjadi."

Tsunade tertawa terbahak-bahak, jika saja ia tidak menjaga imagenya sebagai Kepala Sekolah, mungkin ia memukul meja di depannya karena tak kuat menahan tawanya.

"Apa yang lucu, Oba-san?"

Tsunade masih tertawa memegangi pinggulnya yang sedikit sakit karena telalu banyak tertawa. Setelah seharian lelah dengan perkejaannya sebagai Kepala Sekolah, ia disuguhkan dengan hiburan yang cukup menarik. Tidak salah ia memanggilnya kemari.

"Kau mungkin pintar tetapi tidak cukup peka rupanya."

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "aku yakin aku cukup peka akan keadaan disekitarku," kemudian ia terdiam sejenak, "apa maksud Oba-san aku harus mulai menyukai Kyuubi?"

Tsunade menggelengkan kepalanya sambil masih tertawa walau tidak sekencang tadi. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Tenang saja, Naruto. Aku bukan tipe orang tua kolot yang karena memiliki hubungan kekerabatan dengan orang tuamu lantas memaksamu untuk mulai menyukai Kyuubi atau yang sejak sedari kecil sudah menjodohkanmu dengan Kyuubi, tidak, aku tidak seperti itu. Aku tidak mungkin memaksakan perasaan seseorang."

"Tapi yang aku maksud, tidak semua gadis yang mau berteman denganmu memang sungguh hanya ingin sebatas 'berteman' saja. Jika kau memang benar-benar peka, kau pasti paham dengan apa yang aku ucapkan."

Naruto merapatkan kedua tangannya, dan sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Oba-san, aku tidak ingin memikirkan hal yang merepotkan seperti itu terlalu jauh. Aku ingin menikmati apa yang sekarang ada didepan mataku. Aku akan mengikuti alur yang berjalan tanpa harus repot-repot memikirkannya."

"Kau terlalu santai, Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "tentu saja, aku masih muda, Oba-san. Aku ingin menikmati hidupku."

Tsunade mengangkat bahunya, setidaknya ia sudah memberi beberapa saran untuk hidup bocah Namikaze menyebalkan ini. Ia lalu bangkit dari sofa berbahan kulit itu dan berdiri menyamping dari Naruto yang masih duduk.

"Kau boleh keluar, Naruto. Kurasa tidak ada yang perlu kusampaikan lagi."

Naruto berdiri lalu membungkuk hormat.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya, Oba-san. Aku tidak menyangka akan dijamu seperti ini." Ujarnya terkekeh pelan.

Ia mendekati Naruto dan menepuk bahunya pelan, "tidak usah sungkan-sungkan. Jika, kau punya masalah, kau bisa datang padaku. Anggap aku seperti keluargamu sendiri."

Sekali lagi ia membungkuk pada Tsunade sebelum melangkah menuju pintu keluar, ia ingin segera beristirahat.

"Naruto."

"Ya?"

Naruto sedang memegang handle pintu ketika mendengar suara yang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Berhati-hatilah. Aku yakin padamu, kau bisa mengatasinya. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya bagimu untuk selalu waspada," ia menggantungkan kalimatnya, "Naruto... aku titip Kyuubi. Jagalah dia. Aku sadar aku tidak seharusnya meminta ini padamu, tapi tidak ada lagi yang muncul dikepalaku selain dirimu. Aku tau ia gadis yang kuat, tapi biar bagaimana pun, ia tetaplah seorang gadis, ia butuh seseorang yang mampu melindunginya."

Naruto tersenyum tipis lalu mengangkat ibu jarinya sejajar dengan wajahnya.

"Kau meminta kepada orang yang tepat, Tsunade-oba-san."

Dengan sekali dorongan, pintu besar itu terbuka cukup lebar sehingga Tsunade bisa melihat seorang gadis berambut merah yang menatap khawatir pada pemuda pirang yang baru saja membuka pintu itu.

Tsunade menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. Ia masih melihat kedepan, lebih tepatnya pada si gadis berambut merah.

"Kami-sama, aku tau aku memang egois, aku tidak seharusnya memohon seperti ini."

Terlihat gadis itu dengan cepat menanyakan apa saja yang terjadi ketika Naruto sedang berada di dalam. Pandangan gadis itu terlihat benar-benar khawatir.

"Tapi, bisakah Engkau membuat Naruto menyukai putriku? Bisakah Engkau menjadikan Naruto sebagai pendampingnya kelak? Aku ingin ia bahagia, aku ingin putri kecilku bahagia."

Ia masih melihat interaksi dua makhluk berbedar gender itu sampai salah satu dari mereka menutup pintunya.

.

.

Shikamaru menatap layarnya yang sedang berdering untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ia menelpon lagi? Mendokusai."

Dengan ragu-ragu pemuda malas itu menekan tombol berlogo gagang telpon berwarna hijau pada layar besar ponselnya dan menggesernya kesebelah kanan. Sejujurnya ia tidak yakin untuk menjawabnya karena hanya akan membuat dirinya semakin kerepotan.

Shikamaru tidak suka sesuatu yang merepotkan.

"_Halo, Shikamaru."_

Ia menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Ya, ada apa lagi?"

"_Dia benar-benar tidak akan datang?"_

Shikamaru menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, untuk memastikan tidak ada siapa-siapa disekitarnya.

"Ya, Naruto tidak akan datang. Ia sendiri yang bilang, katanya sudah ada janji. Bukankah aku sudah memberitaumu lewat e-mail?"

Terdenger helaan nafas dari orang yang menelponnya, pertanda tidak baik.

"_Bisakah kau tanyakan padanya kemana ia akan pergi nanti? Jika bisa, tanyakan sekalian dengan siapa ia akan pergi?"_

Benar dugaan Shikamaru. Ini semakin merepotkannya.

"Yang lebih tepat, bisakah kau tanya sendiri padanya? Aku akan mengirimkan nomor telponnya padamu."

_"Mana mungkin tiba-tiba aku menelponnya dan bertanya ia akan pergi kemana dan dengan siapa. Itu akan mencoreng harga diriku sebagai seorang Uchiha. Lagipula, akan sangat aneh jika tiba-tiba aku menelponnya setelah sekian lama tidak pernah berkomunikasi."_

Shikamaru kembali menghela nafas yang entah sudah keberapa ratus kali. Ia memilih untuk berjalan menuju koridor sekolahnya yang menghubungkan beberapa ruangan, termasuk ruangan Kepala Sekolah.

"Jika kau terlalu gengsi dengan harga dirimu. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa, nona Uchiha. Kau akan terlambat untuk mendapatkan Naruto."

Ia memasukan sebelah tangannya kedalam saku celana seragamnya sambil terus berjalan.

"_Maksudmu?"_

Shikamaru menatap kedepan, melihat sahabat bodohnya sedang berbicara dengan putri klan Hyuuga dan Senju. Shikamaru tidak bodoh, ia tau dua gadis itu menyukai Naruto. Dengan sekali lihat pun, ia bisa paham bahwa rona merah diwajah mereka serta bagaimana mereka berbicara pada Naruto bukan tanpa sebab. Mereka menyukainya, dan itu sangat jelas.

Hanya mungkin saja yang Naruto tidak terlalu mau peduli sehingga ia masih bersikap biasa saja pada dua gadis itu.

"_Apa Naruto sudah memiliki kekasih?"_

"Bukan. Lebih buruk dari itu."

"_Jangan bertele-tele, Shikamaru."_

"Ada dua gadis yang menyukai Naruto."

"_Hanya itu? Kupikir sesuatu yang luar biasa. Selama ia tidak memiliki kekasih, aku yakin aku masih punya kesempatan."_

"Kau tidak akan sesombong itu jika tau siapa dua gadis yang menyukai Naruto."

"_Kau meremehkanku?"_

"Tidak. Aku hanya memberimu saran untuk tidak terlalu percaya diri."

"_Keberatan jika kau beri tau siapa yang akan menjadi sainganku, Shikamaru?"_

Ia berpikir sejenak. Amethyst dan Ruby. Dua hal yang berbeda namun memiliki satu kesamaan.

Sama-sama terlalu menawan untuk dilewatkan.

"Hyuuga Hinata dan Senju Kyuubi. Mereka adalah dua gadis yang menyukai Naruto."

Ada jeda sebentar, Shikamaru tidak mendengar suara apa pun selama beberapa detik.

"_Shikamaru. Kau bercanda, 'kan? Mana mungkin si Brengsek itu mampu memikat gadis dari klan elit seperti mereka."_

"Naruto tidak melakukan apa pun. Mereka yang terpikat dengan sendirinya. Aku juga tidak tau pasti apa yang menyebabkan mereka berdua sampai bisa menyukai Naruto. Tapi, kau bisa pegang omonganku—Hey, kau sendiri dari klan elit, 'kan? Dan, sama-sama terpikat oleh Naruto."

"_Itu dua hal yang berbeda, Pemalas. Aku sudah bersamanya sejak kecil, aku tau segala hal buruk dan baik yang ada padanya. Kau juga tau sendiri, 'kan."_

Shikamaru memijit pelipisnya.

"_Tapi, tidak buruk. Senju dan Hyuuga. Justru akan membuatku semakin bersemangat untuk mendapatkan Naruto. Siapa pun mereka tidak akan menjadi halangan bagiku. Uchiha tidak akan kalah dari siapa pun."_

"Ya, ya, ya. Uchiha dan kesombongannya."

"_Beritau aku dengan siapa dan akan kemana Naruto pergi. Aku akan memberimu imbalan, dan aku berjanji tidak akan menelponmu terus. Aku sampai sekarang tidak mengerti kenapa Temari mau bersama lelaki yang malasnya melebihi seekor Koala."_

"Aku hanya berjarak sepuluh meter dari posisi Naruto yang sedang dikerubungi oleh dua gadis itu. Kau mau berbicara dengannya?"

Terdengar suara kesal yang tertahan.

"_Si Brengsek itu..."_

Tapi tak lama terdengar helaan nafas dari orang yang sedang menelpon Shikamaru.

"_Tidak perlu. Hubungi aku lagi jika kau sudah dapat infonya. Aku mohon bantuanmu, Shikamaru."_

Shikamaru terkejut sebentar lalu terkekeh.

"Baru pertama kali ini aku mendengar seorang Uchiha sampai memohon hanya untuk sebuah bantuan."

"_Terserah."_

TUT. Terdengar suara telpon yang terputus. Ia menatap layar ponselnya sebentar sebelum memasukanya kembali kedalam saku blazer miliknya.

Sementara dibagian lain di kota Konoha, tepatnya di dalam sebuah kamar mewah nan megah yang berhiaskan perabot-perabot canggih terlihat seorang gadis berparas sangat cantik dengan kulit seputih susu, berambut hitam panjang dengan mata _onyx _yang mampu meluluhkan siapa pun, sedang menatap sebuah foto yang selalu ia bawa kemana pun ia pergi.

"Tidak lama bertemu kau sudah bisa membuat dua gadis dari klan Senju dan Hyuuga menyukaimu," ia masih menatap foto itu, "kau benar-benar masih brengsek seperti dulu, rupanya."

Ia lalu tersenyum simpul.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menatap foto Naruto terus? Kau seperti psikopat gila yang sedang mengincar mangsanya."

Ia menoleh kebelakang, menatap pria berambut hitam sepertinya namun diikat.

"Ketuk dulu pintunya sebelum masuk, Baka-aniki."

"Hey, hey, seperti itukah caramu memanggil kakak kesayanganmu ini, Sasuke?"

Gadis itu hanya mendengus sebal sebelum kembali menatap foto dari lelaki yang sangat ia sukai.

.

.

...bersambung

* * *

Yiaaowww! I'm back with this shit, Minna-san!

Yak! Terungkap sudah siapa heroine terakhir dari harem Naruto. Seperti dugaan dari readers lainnya, itu adalah Fem!Sasuke. Namanya sengaja ga saya ubah, tetep Sasuke. Biar pas ngetiknya feelnya tetep kerasa. Dimanganya kan Naruto yang ngejar-ngejar Sasuke, nah, di sini saya buat Sasuke yang ngejar-ngejar Naruto.

Woke, saya cuma bisa bilang terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang udah ngereview, ngasih saran lewat PM, ngefav, ngefollow. Big thanks to all of you! Yooowww!


End file.
